The Promise
by bailey64
Summary: Jac and Jonny have finally realised they belong together. However when Jac's sister Jasmine reappears along with other faces from Jac's painful past more challenges are afoot for the couple. Will the good ship Naylor-Maconie be rocked?
1. Chapter 1

The Promise

Jonny smiled to himself as he gazed across to the sleeping form of Jac Naylor. He thought of everything they had been through and survived to get to this moment.

"Jonny" Jac mumbled half asleep.

"Yes" he answered

"Are you staring at me?"

"No" he lied unconvincingly

"Yes you are"

"Well if I can't admire my beautiful fiancée what is the world coming to" he laughed at her pulling her thin body into his arms.

'Stop it and go to sleep' she muttered into his chest. But Jonny was certain he saw a small smile on her lips.

He held her and thought back to just a few months ago when any thought of this small but happy exchange between the couple would have seemed impossible. He had proposed to Jac when she was still pregnant with their daughter Amelia. He remembered the shock on her face. He hadn't planned to ask her but had suddenly decided at work that this was what he wanted. He had seized the opportunity and asked her at the nurses' station in front of a busy Darwin ward. He remembered a terrifying moment of silence before she had whispered 'yes' with a smile on her face and then promptly burst into tears.

He remembered the moment Amelia was born by caesarean section. How the small baby was whisked away before either parent had chance to see her. He had held Jac's hand tight and wiped the silent tears off her cheeks both of them too terrified to speak. He remembered the precious two months they had had Amelia in their lives. He had watched Jac tenderly attend to the baby's needs when she could. He remembered hearing her tell their daughter over and over again how strong, how brave she was and how much she was loved. He remembered holding Jac as she wept into his chest the night Amelia had passed. He remembered Jac asking him to promise that he wouldn't leave her.

She had refused to return to the three bedroom house they had brought together. Instead they accepted Sachas offer to stay with him for as long as needed. He remembered Mo helping him to pack up the house, putting most of their belongings into storage. He remembered sitting the kitchen of that house weeping whilst Mo and Michael removed the items from the nursery to give to charity. He put the house on the market and Jac insisted they accept the first offer they received.

Jonny remembered the way Jac didn't appear to eat anything for weeks, spending most of her time laying down and uncharacteristically allowing herself to be comforted by Jonny or Sacha. Jonny remembered overhearing a conversation between Jac and Sacha where Jac asked if Sacha thought she was being punished. Sacha had soothed her with kind words and promised her that she would not always feel only pain that Amellia had gone but would treasure that she had been.

Neither of them could remember how the funeral had been arranged. The details were hazy. Jonny remembers the feeling of the hard pew beneath him as Jac had held his hand too tight. He knew that like himself she was resisting the urge to run up to the small white coffin to grab hold of the small child contained inside it for one last time. He remembered as the curtain closed Jac had sprung up and run out of the church. He had followed close behind her. He remembered the way she had lent on a low wall for support as her body shook with the force of her sobs. Jonny had pulled her into his arms. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry' she had sobbed into his chest. 'What for?' he had asked her. 'None of this is anybody's fault Jac'. He had tried to comfort her. 'None of it.'

He remembered later that night Jac had wrapped her arms around him as they lay on Sacha's spare bed together. 'I love you Jonny' she had whispered into his ear. He couldn't speak back because of the lump of emotion in his throat. He instead squeezed her hand and knew she understood.

A month passed quickly and they moved to a quiet two bedroom flat Jac had found. Jonny had been surprised when the first thing Jac unpacked was a framed photograph of baby Amelia. 'Do you like it?' she had asked him nervously. He had nodded his head overcome with emotion once more. Four months on and they were still grieving but Jonny knew they were going to survive. They owed it Amelia to make sure they did.

"Jac? Are you still awake?"

"Hmmm" she answered sleepily

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Jac?"

"Go to sleep Maconie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the positive reviews. You've given me confidence to continue. This chapter isn't as good as the first but it's a start to the plot currently unravelling in my head. **

It was 7am and a young red haired woman slowly moved her way through the entrance of Holby City hospital. Her right hand firmly held the hand a small red haired child. Her left hand clutched at her abdomen wistfully hoping it will dull the pain. She knows who it is she looking for and after a very brief internet search knows their specialty. It was merely now a case of navigating her way around the hospital. Easier said than done the woman thought to herself. She sat down heavily in an empty chair.

'Are you ok Mummy?' the child asks the woman

'Yes darling' the woman tries to smile at her child in a reassuring manor. 'Mummy just needs a minutes rest and then we will be on our way'.

'Are you ok there?' A smiling blond nurse asks the woman.

'Yes' the woman said slightly breathlessly. 'Well we're little lost. I'm trying to find someone.'

'You look to me as though you are in a bit of pain' the blond nurse places a reassuring hand on the woman's arm. 'My name is Chantelle. Perhaps I could fetch a wheelchair and you could tell me where you were headed?'

'That might be a plan' the pale red haired woman laughs the reality of her situation is becoming apparent to her. This was perhaps a foolish idea after all. 'I'm sorry if I'm being a pain.'

'Oh no don't be silly' Chantelle smiles reassuringly at the woman. She recognises a man coming through the entrance. 'Mr Spence?' she calls to him 'could you help me with something please?'

'Sure thing Nurse Lane' the man's American accent evokes something in the woman's memory. 'Anything for you.' He strolled over the women. 'Well I'll be damned.' The American looked shocked his memory also serving him well. 'You're Jasmine Burrows'.

'And you are Mr Michael Spence the heroic friend of my half-sister' Jasmine responded to him offering her hand. 'How are you?'

'Well better than you I'd say' Michael says as he shakes the woman's hand.

'Oh you know each other' Chantelle beams. 'Isn't that handy?'

Jasmine suddenly groaned and bent forward in the chair grabbing her stomach. The pain had become past bearable and she felt herself beginning to faint.

'My daughter...'she managed to say weakly as she fell forward onto Mr Spence's waiting shoulder.

'Mummy!' the child cried out in alarm.

Chantelle took the child's hand as Mr Spence called for assistance and gave instructions for the woman to be moved up to Keller ward. 'Don't worry' the kind nurse spoke softly to the child. 'We're going to look after your Mummy'.

…

Jac woke before Jonny. She always did and it had become a standing joke between the pair of them. She looked across the pillows at his sleeping face. She liked to see him peaceful at rest. It was a stark contrast to his usual hyperactivity when he was awake.

'Jac?' Jonny spoke with his eyes still closed. 'Are you staring at me?'

'Yes I'm admiring my skinny nurse fiancé' she smiled as she spoke. His eyes suddenly opened and in a flash he had rolled on top of her pining her to the bed.

'Don't you mean handsome Scottish stud of a fiancé?' He grinned at her.

'No I don't think I know anyone who matches that description.' She struggled to keep her face deadpan.

'Your words they hurt' Jonny says before placing a kiss on Jacs lips. At that moment her phone begins to ring. 'Aargh!' Jonny groaned 'don't they know the meaning of day off?' he rolled off her freeing her to find her phone.

'It is nine thirty and its only Michael' Jac informs him as she answers it. 'Oi Spence. I'm trying to have lie in here' she speaks into the phone. Jonny watches as Jac's expression changes; a worried frown forming on her previously mischievous face. 'But I thought she was in India' she says next. Jonny sat up thinking about Jacs absent relations in India. 'Well what does she want...To talk to me?' Jac is listening intently to the man on the phone. 'But…But Michael' Jonny can tell she is trying to butt into Mr Spence's insistent speech. 'Well ok.' Jac says finally 'yes I'll come in but don't tell her yet. I'm not promising I'll see her.' Jac ended the call and turned to face Jonny. 'Remember I told you about my mother' Jac says.

'Not a tale I'm likely to forget' Jonny says 'don't tell me she has returned?' Jonny's voice rises slightly. Jac remembers how angry he been on her behalf when she has told him the unfortunate truth of her parentage.

'No not her' Jac closes her eyes 'my half-sister. Apparently she has turned up at Holby very sick and desperate to talk to me.'

'What do you want to do?' Jonny asks.

'Well Michael was fairly instant so I'm going in' she sighed 'but I've not decided to see her yet.'

Jonny pulled her close to him and held her. 'Then that's what we'll do' he says.


	3. Chapter 3

'What do you think she'll say?' Sacha asks Michael as they waited for the arrival of Jac outside the hospital.

'I don't know' Michael speaks looking into the distance. 'It's a lot to ask of her Sacha.'

'Yep' Sacha nods in agreement

'After the time with her mother I swore to myself that I would do anything to protect her from that hurt again.' Micheal speaks again.

'You and me both' Sacha agrees

'But there is something about the sister… She's not at all like the mother right?' Michael looked at Sacha for confirmation.

'She doesn't appear to be no.' Sacha agrees. 'But then we all thought the mother was just lovely when she first arrived.'

'Looks like we've got a welcoming committee' Jonny said to Jac as they walked up to the entrance of the hospital.

'Sacha _and_ Michael' Jac comments 'it must be serious'

Jonny grabs hold of her hand 'Don't let them pressure you into talking to her if you don't want to' Jac squeezes his hand in response.

'Well?' Jac says to the two waiting men as they reached the entrance. 'What does she want? Money? A donation of some kind?'

'Oh Jac' Sacha pulled the red head into a hug.

'Urrg get off me you big idiot' Jac shoved him away. 'What was that for?' she frowned at him.

'Moral support'. Sacha says undeterred by his friend's response. 'Come on let's go inside and talk' they walked up to Keller ward with Jonny and Sacha making polite small talk.

Jac noticed Michael staring at her with a concerned look on his face. 'Do you want to see her?' Michael asks Jac 'not to meet her obviously just to see what she looks like' he follows up quickly seeing the determined look on Jacs face. Jac nodded curiosity getting the better of her. 'She's in the side room asleep' Michael pointed 'you should be able to quickly get a peak without her noticing'. Jac nods again and quietly walks up to the door. She looks through the open doorway for a few seconds and then walks back to the three waiting men.

Jac can't clearly remember the last time she'd seen her sister. The hurt and distress of that unplanned meeting made it difficult for Jac to picture her clearly. Now she had glanced at her properly she could see a family resemblance of red hair and defined cheek bones which was a strange sensation. 'She's very pretty' Jac says at last.

'She looks like you' Michael smiles at her kindly. 'She reminds me a lot of you when I was talking to her actually' he guides the small party into the office 'plain speaking and ridiculously stubborn.'

'What's wrong with her?' Jac asks as she takes a seat on the sofa in Michael's office. Jonny sits next to her placing his hand on her leg, letting her know she has all his support.

'Stage four bowl cancer. According to the notes from Bath its spread to her liver although we are running our own tests'. Michael answers her with the facts knowing this is what Jac would expect. He watches her nod of acknowledgement. 'That's all she'll allow to me tell you and that's all I will tell you.' Jac nods again staring at the floor. 'Look at me Jac'. Jac lifted her head and looked Michael Spence in the eye. 'I'm not going to try to convince you see your sister but I will say just one thing. This could be your last and only chance to get to know someone of your own flesh and blood.'

'Is that all she wants? To get know me?' Jac asks.

'So far that is the only reason she's given' Micheal answers. 'But…'

'Jac there is something else you should know' Sacha interrupts 'there's a child. A three year old little girl called Ava'.

'I have a niece?' Jac asks. Sacha nods and smiles encouragingly at Jac.

'How does she seem to you?' Jonny suddenly asks 'Is she…' he struggles to find the right words.

'Cunning? Manipulative?' Michael suggests. Jonny nods his head in an embarrassed way. 'She appears to be genuine' Michael answers 'However after past meetings with Jac's family members I can't help but be a little cautious at the moment.' He smiles apagogically at Jac who gave him a small understanding smile back.

'In fairness she appeared to be honest when I spoke with her' Sacha offers 'I mean she was up front about her medical history, chatters proudly about Ava, claims she'd understand perfectly if Jac didn't want to meet her …' Sacha lets his voice trial off watching Jac as takes all of the information in. There was a few minutes silence before Jac finally speaks.

'There's an awful part of me that's saying 'walk away from this' because let's face it at stage four it will ultimately end with her death and what if I get to know her and get attached to idea of extended family.' Jac looked at Sacha 'Does that make me a terrible person?'

'I think it makes you honest' Jonny answers her. 'I'm sat here thinking haven't we been through enough?' Jac takes his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

'I think its ok to be afraid of more grief' Sacha looked at the couple fondly 'But…'

'But then think of how afraid she must be' Jac cuts in and Sacha nods. Jac turned to look at Jonny. 'What do you think? Should I see her?' Jac asked her partner.

This is a testament as to how far she had come Sacha thought to himself. Jac Naylor asking for the opinion of another. Asking for and accepting their support. He thought back to when their friendship first started. 'Everybody needs someone' he had told her. Over the last four years it seemed like this advice had worked its magic.

'I'll support any decision you make' Jonny answers her sincerely 'I think if you choose to see her you should, as Michael says, be cautious. I agree with you though on the point that she must be scared out of wits.' The couple look at each other for a moment both knowing what the right decision should be.

'I think I want to see her' Jac says finally. 'I have to see her.'


	4. Chapter 4

**No prizes for guessing the plot unfortunately! Ha ha! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They are really encouraging. **

Jac sat down in the seat beside Jasmines bed. The young woman was still sleeping; a combined effect of morphine and lack of sleep.

'I think I'll take this with me' Michel says as he removed the file of notes from the bed end. 'Just so you won't be tempted' Jac pulled a face at him and Michael stifled a small laugh. The young woman stirred from her sleep. 'Hi. How's the pain?' Michael asks her.

'Much better. Thank you'. The young woman smiles at him.

'Well I'll leave you two alone' Michael nods his head towards Jac. Jasmine turned her head in the direction of Michael's nod to see her older sister sat beside her.

'Hi' Jasmine smiles at her sister. 'I can't believe you came.'

'If I'm going to be honest nor can I' Jac gave her sister a small smile trying to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation. 'How are you feeling?'

'The pains better so that's good.' Jasmine let out a long breath 'I'm not exactly sure how to describe how I'm feeling though'. She took a long look at her sister. The paleness of her skin and her bone structure was almost a mirror image of her own. Jac's striking red hair was lose showing off its length with a slight wave at the ends. Jasmines own hair matched in colour but she still grieved the loss of its length. After stopping chemotherapy it had regrown quickly but had yet to reach her shoulders. She noted how skinny her sister looked and that there was a hint sadness surrounding her like a light shroud. 'I feel as though I've waited a long time to meet you Jac'.

'So why now?' Jac asks. She hadn't meant it to sound as harsh it did.

Jasmine shook her head slightly, as if trying to clear it. 'You must have so many questions and I promise I will answer them honestly. I'm not going play with you Jac. Our mother used to frustrate me with her games all the time so I prefer plain speaking. So here it is as plain as day; I have a child that I am going to leave motherless soon. I'm terrified of her being alone and ending up with strangers. I have no one to turn to so I'm seeking out family and it would seem you are it.' Jasmine closed her eyes the effort of her speech having drained her.

'Are you asking what I think you're asking of me?' Jac asks finally.

'Yes' Jasmine kept her eyes closed. 'I know what I'm asking is massive thing. I'm not pretending it's not but there is no one else'.

'What about the child's father?' Jac asks but she knows the answer will be obvious.

'He didn't want to know about her even before she was born.' Jasmine sighs 'and before you start a list of other potential candidates I'll tick them off for you. My friends are all their twenties and as much as they love spending time with Ava none of them are ready for the commitment of a child. I never knew my father. 'Unknown' is a hard name to track down.' Jasmine laughs lightly at her own comment. 'I haven't heard from our delightful mother since I sent her photographs via email when Ava was born. She doesn't even know  
I'm sick. Granddad has been fantastic but he's an elderly man. As fit as a flea still but nowhere near fit enough to look after an active child'.

There's a long silence as Jasmine recovers herself again. Jac bites back the hundred and one questions she's longing to ask. She can see from Jasmines pallor that things will have to be slow and frustratingly time consuming. After what feels like an age Jasmine opens her eyes. 'I'm not asking for a decision right away. All I'm asking for now is for you to spend a little time with Ava. Get to know your niece.' She looks Jac directly in the eye 'And I want to get to know my older sister'.

Jac nods her head. 'You must have so many questions' Jasmine laughs a little.

'One or two' Jac smiles at her sister. 'I don't know where to start actually'

'Well just ask away. I'll stick to the promise not to embroider the truth.' Jasmine closed her eyes again.

Jac thought for a moment. 'How is Granddad?'

'Oh he's fine. Much the same as he always is just a little slower. He misses you.'

'He didn't come after me'.

Jasmine opened one eye. 'Do you think that is fair? You were hardly receptive to the idea of seeing me. He thought it best to let you go and hope you might come back. I think on that one you are both a little at fault.'

Jac was staggered at Jasmines maturity. At twenty one she already had the world sussed. 'Why didn't you return to India?'

'Well our mother could always drive me crazy with her games but a secret child she left behind in the UK whilst she went on an adventure really took the biscuit'. Jasmine fully looked at her sister now 'and to be frank the fact she sought you out purely for a kidney and then tried to leave without so much as a goodbye to you made me feel physically ill.'

Jac nodded and swallowed hard trying to get rid of a bit of built up emotion. She absentmindedly played with the engagement ring on her left hand. It was a habit she had picked up since she'd lost weight through grief and ring had become a little lose. Jasmine watched her for a while and then finally broke the silence.

'You're engaged?' She asked.

'Yes' Jac nods and a small natural smile forms on her lips.

Taking a lead from this Jasmine speaks again 'To a doctor?'

Jac let out a soft laugh 'No he's a nurse actually'

'Sorry I should learn not to assume things' Jasmine similes 'I always thought I'd fall in love and get married one day. Do the whole white dress and church wedding thing. Our mother would be horrified' Jasmine laughs.

'Yes she would' Jac agrees. 'Jonny and I aren't quite so conventional. I think if we finally manage to organise a day it would be a small and quiet affair'. Jac isn't sure why she is confiding with this woman of whom she knows so little but there is something so familiar about her it's almost comforting.

Nurse Lane suddenly appeared at the door. 'Sorry Jasmine' she spoke softly 'Ava really wanted to see if you were awake'.

Jac couldn't take her eyes off the small red haired child clutching hold of Chantelle's hand. Her hair was long and lose with slight curls at the ends. The child looked into Jacs eyes and Jac could see they were the same green as her own. Her pale skin was freckled and Jac could tell she was a healthy well cared for three year old. 'Oh Ms Naylor I'm sorry' Nurse Lane smiled at the consultant 'I didn't see you there.'

Jac suddenly came to. 'No don't worry' she stood up abruptly. 'I'll come back later' she said quickly as she slid past the nurse and child out the door. She walked swiftly and purposefully down the ward, past the office with a confused looking group of men inside and out the stairwell door. Only then did she allow herself to let out a single sob.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael Spence opened the stairwell door to see Jac Naylor standing on the landing with her back to him looking out of the window apparently engrossed in the view of the hospital car park. Her hands were griping the banister tightly; a sign Michael knew well that she was trying desperately not to cry.

'What the hell happened Naylor?' he speaks softly behind her.

'Leave me alone Michael' she answers without looking him.

'Hey look at me' he places a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to look at him and he can see her eyes are brimming with unshed tears. 'Oh Jac' he says as she uncharacteristically allows him to hug her. 'I guess I'd better not tell Levy about this or he may get jealous'. Jac laughs in spite of herself. 'A hug from Naylor is like gold dust'.

'Shut up Spence' Jac says thickly wiping away a few tears with the back of her hand. Michael searches his pockets and finds a clean tissue. 'Thanks' Jac mutters taking it from him.

'It's ok to cry you know' Michael says taking a seat on the stairs. He pats the space next him and Jac obliges by sitting down next to him.

'I know but I seem to have been doing rather a lot of it' Jac gives him a watery smile 'I've got my reputation to think of. Besides I'm trying to convince Hanssen to let me go back to full time at some point in the near future. Having a mental breakdown every five minutes isn't helping my cause'.

'Full time huh?' Micheal says. Jac nods her head at him. 'You think you're ready for that both mentally and physically? Because I remember full time to Jac Naylor was a 20 hour day.'

'Your exaggeration is just hilarious' she rolls her eyes at him. 'In answer to your question mentally yes because I feel better at work. The distraction is good for me. Physically I don't know but there is only one way to find out.'

'It would probably help if you ate a little more' Michael uses the opportunity to nag her once more about her lack of eating.

'Oh for goodness sake' Jac sighs and moves to stand up. She is easily annoyed by the well-intentioned advice she receives regularly from her well-meaning friends. She knows they can't help it and she knows they are right. However she also knows they cannot know what the grief of losing Amelia feels like physically. She tried once to voice it into words for Michael but found the English language lacking.

'Sit back down' Michael speaks authoritatively, pulling her back down with a tug on her skinny wrist. 'Jeez' he sighs. 'So what happened back there with Jasmine?'

'You and Sacha are right. She appears to be genuine.' She grinned at Michael. 'She shares my gift for plain speaking' Michael grinned back. 'Her maturity though Michael' Jac's face became serious. 'I know I had to grow up fast but I when I was her age I was very much focused on what was best for me, much like my mother. Jasmine appears to have sussed out the world and all its inhabitants'.

'Hey' Michael says putting his arm around Jac once more. 'You are nothing like your mother. I've seen you be selfless so many times over the years. You need to give yourself more credit.' They sat in silence for a while. 'So why did you rush out in tears?'

'Her daughter…' Jac tries to think of the best way to describe how she felt at seeing Ava for the first time. Some nurses' walked up the stairs and Jac squashed up to Michael to let them pass, ignoring the strange looks the party of four bestowed on the odd looking couple sitting on the stairs. Jac waited until she heard the stairwell door bang close on the intruders before she begins again. 'I know this will sound strange but she reminded me of Amelia. I picture her in my head all time. By now she would have been 7 months old and I can see her healthy, sitting up, trying out different solids for the first time, cutting her first tooth.' Jac turned her head to look at Michael. 'You must think I'm crazy'.

'No I don't' Michael reassures her softy 'go on'. It was rare to hear Jac talk like this.

'I see her growing older learning to talk and walk, starting school, growing up into a teenager, making us proud with exam results, graduating from University'. Jac ticked off these major mile stones on her fingers. 'When I picture her at age three or four, well Ava pretty much fits the description'. She wiped fresh tears away with Michael's tissue 'so it just completely freaked me out'.

'I do that too' Jonny's Scottish accented voice broke into the silence behind them making both Michael and Jac jump.

'Jesus Maconie!' Michael exclaimed as Jonny took a seat next to Jac filling the remaining space left on the stair. 'How long have you been stood there?'

'I slipped through the door before it closed on that group of nurses' He put his arm around Jac 'I didn't mean to eavesdrop' he added apologetically. Jac snuggled into his chest.

'You picture Amelia too?' She asked her fiancé.

'All the time' Jonny tells her 'I picture her as beautiful as her mother, as charismatic as her father and with a genius intelligence inherited from the both of us.'

'The kid sounds dangerous' Michael joked which earned him a swift dig in the ribs from Jac's elbow. 'Ouch!' he exclaimed rubbing the inflicted area with his hand.

'Maybe it's more normal than I thought.' Jac contemplated aloud. 'Jasmine probably thinks I'm some crazy heartless woman with no maternal instinct after the way I rushed out of there.'

'To be fair she wouldn't be the first' Jonny laughed. Jac gave him one of her most formidable looks. 'Those don't work on me' he laughed pulling her back into his chest.

'If you want me to I could go and explain your situation to her?' Michael offered the couple. 'Might be easier for me to fill her in and then you can go back and see her at your own pace.'

Jac thought for a moment listening to the thud of Jonny's heart through his chest. 'Ok' she said quietly.

'It's a beautiful day outside' Jonny spoke 'why don't we grab some food and go for a walk whilst Michael speaks with Jasmine? You hardly ate any breakfast and fresh air might do you good'.

'Ok' Jac spoke softly again. She allowed Jonny to help her up. 'Thanks Michael' she says over her shoulder as Jonny leads her down the stairs.

'Anytime Naylor'. Michael called after her 'I'm really starting to enjoy these surreal situations your family keep putting us in'. As he watched the couple walk down the stairs he hoped Jonny would be successful in getting Jac eat something fattening. Those bony elbows of hers were a serious weapon.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonny liked the way Jac held his hand as they walked around the hospital grounds talking about Jac's meeting with her sister. He can't recall the point in their relationship when she had started doing it unconsciously but even after all this time it still gave him a 'butterflies in the stomach' feeling whenever she slipped her hand into his. As they walked past the small children's play park Jac suddenly stopped.

'Jonny look'. She pointed to a small red haired child playing with a group of children 'that's Ava.'

'Oh' Jonny gasps as he takes in the child's appearance 'I see what you mean. Definitely belongs to your family doesn't she?' He grinned at Jac and Jac couldn't help but grin back. 'Shall we go in and meet her?' Jonny asked tentatively.

'I suppose we should' Jac agrees 'I did promise Jasmine I would spend time with her.' Jonny opened the small gate in the fence surrounding the play park. He waved to Chantelle who was sitting on a bench.

'Oh hello you two!' Chantelle beamed at the couple. 'I thought a bit of fresh air might tire Ava out a bit. You'd never have thought she'd been awake since four this morning would you?' Chantelle explained as the three of them watched the little girl happily playing hop scotch with her new friends.

'Is she running you ragged?' Jac asked the nurse good-naturedly.

'Oh no! Not at all!' Chantelle exclaimed. 'She's a lovely sweet little girl. I've enjoyed spending the day with her.' Chantelle smiled kindly at Jac 'Why don't I introduce you?'

Jac nodded her head and Chantelle called the little girl over. 'Ava I want you to meet someone very special' she tells the little girl. She points to Jac as she says 'This is your Auntie Jac'.

'Hello' Ava said shyly as she leaned into Chantelle a little. Jac crouches down so she is at the same level as the child.

'Hello Ava' she says softly with a smile. 'Its nice to meet you.'

'You've got hair like my Mummy' the little girl says now with a bit more confidence.

Jac laughed softly at this. 'I'm your mum's sister so we would look a bit alike.'

'Would you push me on the swings?' Ava asks her Auntie having fully regained her confidence.

'I'd love to.' Jac smiles at Ava who positively beams in response. She takes the little girl by the hand and they walked off to the swing set together.

'Well that went well' Jonny said with ill-disguised relief in his voice. He takes a seat next to Chantelle.

'Ava's not afraid of meeting new people so I just knew they'd get on like a house on fire' Chantelle said confidently as they watched Jac lift her niece into the swing and gave it a light push to start it in motion. 'Ms Naylor is very natural with her isn't she?' Chantelle says with surprise. The nurse put her hand over her mouth 'I'm sorry Jonny I didn't mean that to sound the way it did.'

Jonny laughed 'Don't worry Chantelle' he waves the young nurses embarrassment away with one hand. 'There's a lot to Jac that she doesn't show at work. Jac secretly is a natural mother and always has been. You should see her when we babysit Sacha's son Daniel.'

'I think Ms Naylor had a bit of a shock when she first saw Ava' Chantelle confides to Jonny.

'She did'. Jonny confirms for his fellow nurse 'it brought up a few things which we've talked through.'

'I don't like to see Ms Naylor upset' Chantelle said compassionately. 'I feel like you two deserve only happiness after all that has happened.'

Jonny was silent whist he composed himself. 'Thank you Chantelle' he managed at last. Chantelle responded with a brief rub of his arm. They watched as Jac lifted Ava out of swing and carried the child on her hip back towards them.

'I think it's time to go in' Jac said 'I'm worried Ava's skin is starting to burn.' Although the temperature was relatively cool for mid-July the sun had been shinning down on them throughout their play park adventure. The little girl suddenly gave a huge yawn 'and I think someone's early morning is catching up with her'.

They walked together back to the hospital with Jac still carrying Ava. By the time they had reached the hospital entrance Ava was falling asleep on Jac's shoulder. Jonny felt his heart melt a little as he watched his fiancée carefully carry the sleepy little girl through the hospital. Jac gently laid the sleeping child down on the bed in Keller's on call room. 'Sweet dreams little pumpkin' she said softly as she half covered Ava with a blanket.

…

'Hi' Jac said softly as she stood in the doorway of Jasmines room. Jasmine looked up from the book she was reading she smiled at her sister and returned the greeting.

'I'm sorry about rushing out before' Jac said as she takes up her earlier position in the chair beside Jasmines bed. 'I…'

Jasmine interrupted her 'It's ok Jac. Michael explained to me about Amelia. I should be the one apologising to you. I'm such an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking rushing here, dragging Ava with me and making demands of you without even knowing you or your situation. I should have listened to Granddad...'

'Hey slow down!' Jac interrupts her sister's speech. 'You are going to tire yourself out and I still have a lot of questions.' Jac smiles at her sister. 'I'm glad you came.'

Jasmine lets out a snort 'I bet you won't be saying that when Granddad figures out what I've done and comes storming up here.'

'He does know you're here?' Jac gives her sister a stern look.

'Not exactly no.' Jasmine says looking down at the sheets.

'It's a yes or no answer to the question really Jasmine. Does he know you are here or have you disappeared on him?'

'I told him last night I was going to find you. He told me not too. We both got a bit angry and words were exchanged. He expressly forbade me to find you. So I snuck out in the car at 4am before he woke up and turned off my phone.' Jasmine looked guilty.

'Right well' Jac looks at her sister even more sternly 'I suppose there's no harm done. Give me his number and I'll get one of the nurses to phone him'.

'Not yet' Jasmine meets Jacs gaze with a determined look on her face. 'I want to get to know you first.'

'He'll be worried sick'

'Maybe he deserves a little time to think' Jasmine has a steely look on her face that Jac knows well 'and maybe, just maybe, I deserve a little time to be selfish'.

They sit in silence for a while.

'I met Ava in the play park'. Jac breaks the silence. 'She's a lovely little girl. You must be very proud'.

Jasmines face breaks into a smile. 'I am thank you. I'm glad you two finally met.' She looks down at the bed sheets again. 'Jac I'm sorry to hear about Amelia. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you're going through'

'It gets easier to live with' Jac sighed sadly 'but if it wasn't for Jonny I don't think I would have made through, especially the first few days.'

'Do you have any photographs of her? I'd love to see her' Jasmine asks.

Jac nods and gets her phone out her pocket. She finds the pictures she wants and the stands beside Jasmine so they can look at them together.

'This is her at a few hours old' Jac said as she shows her sister the first photograph of a small baby wired up to various pieces of medical equipment in an incubator.

'Wow. She looks so small' Jasmine says as she takes in the details of the picture.

'Well she was delivered a month early but was still a respectable five pounds two ounces' Jac smiles enjoying being able to share these details with Jasmine.

'Ava was two weeks over due and weighed in at eight pounds ten ounces so in comparison Amelia looks tiny'.

'Jonny took a lot of these and sent them to me to keep me quiet before I was allowed to see her' Jac says as she scrolled through a lot of photographs. 'Believe it or not it was actually just a few hours rather than a few months' she jokes as she scrolled through yet more photographs of the first few hours of Amelia's life 'here you go. This is a much better one of her' Jac shows Jasmine a photo taken on Christmas day, 8 days after her birth. Amelia was laid asleep in Jonny's arms covered in far less tubes and wires. In this photograph you were able to see the trade mark red hair that seemed to dominate in their female family line.

'Oh Jac. She's beautiful' Jasmine says softly. Jac scrolls to the next picture. This is one Sacha had taken and Jac had used it as the background picture for her phone and laptop. The photograph captured Amelia laid in Jac's arms with Jonny stood beside them. The baby was looking up at her parents as they stared adoringly down on their creation. 'I'm guessing that is Jonny?' Jasmine asks. Jac nods her head in response. 'He's very handsome' Jasmine grinned at her sister.

'For god's sake don't ever let him hear you say that.' Jac laughs as she sits back down in the chair.

'Why did she die?' Jasmine asks quietly. Jac had been waiting for this question whilst they were looking at the photographs together.

'She had problems with her heart.' Jac gives a sad smile. 'We knew about it long before she was born. They advised us to terminate.' Jac closed her eyes 'but Jonny and I both felt if there was a small chance that she might make it we owed her the opportunity to try. We had to have her delivered early by emergency C-section to give her the best chance. We were waiting for her to grow a bit bigger so she could have surgery but at two months she suddenly declined.' Jac pulled out the crumpled tissue Michael had given her earlier from her pocket and wiped away the few tears that had formed.

'Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry' Jasmine said holding out a box of fresh tissues to her sister.

'It's ok' Jac reassured the young girl taking the offered tissues 'it helps to talk about it.' She dried her eyes and smiled at her sister. 'Sacha once told me that one day I wouldn't just be sad that Amelia had gone but I would treasure the fact that she had been. He is right but it's not always easy.'

The two women suddenly heard the sound of a small child crying. Within seconds Nurse Lane appeared at the door with a disgruntled looking Ava balanced on her hip.

'She woke up from her nap and I think she was confused as to where she was' the young nurse handed the child to her mother.

'It's ok' Jasmine says softly as she pulls the little girl into her arms. 'You must be getting fed up of waking up in all these strange places huh?'

'Yes' Ava snivelled as she sat up on her mother's bed. She looked over at Jac. 'You _are_ real' the little girl said with surprise, her tears suddenly forgotten. 'I thought I'd dreamed you up' she says rubbing her eyes.

'I can assure you I most definitely am real' Jac confirms for the little girl with a grin on her face as the other two woman chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who is still following this story. Please feel free to review. Constructive criticism, suggestion and praise are all equally welcome :-) **

Jac watched Jonny as he played happily with Ava in the relative's room. The little girl had been reluctant to leave her mother to rest but the discovery of some play dough in the toy box had provided a good distraction. Having exhausted Jac's ability to mould various animals they had moved onto a giant jigsaw puzzle instead. The three of them looked up from their task at the sudden sound of raised voices coming from the ward.

'I'll go and see what's happening.' Jac said softly getting up off the floor and stretching. Jac looked over her shoulder as she exited the room and smiled at the sight of her fiancé and niece bonding over the location of large puzzle pieces.

'…and don't you think after all this family have put her through we owed her some privacy?!' An angry male voice was coming from Jasmine's side room. Jac immediately guessed at what was occurring. 'Of all the selfish things you could have done…' the voice continued.

'Er…Ms Naylor…I'm not sure now is good time to visit Jasmine' Dr Digby stammered as he spotted the consultant heading towards the side room.

'It's alright Dr Digby. I think I know how to defuse this situation rather than escalate it.' Jac pushed past the young doctor and entered the small room. Jasmine was looking ashen faced and Jac could see Mr Malick was also in the room failing to get control of the situation. The old man doing the shouting has his back to her and was so engrossed in his dressing down speech he hadn't noticed the red haired woman enter the room. He must have been so intent at speaking his mind he hadn't even removed his light jacket and hat Jac mused as she took in his appearance. She cleared her throat and said loudly 'Hello Granddad.'

The gentleman stopped in his tracks and turned slowly around. 'Oh…er...' he spluttered completely scuppered by the sudden appearance of his eldest Granddaughter.

'That's some pretty impressive shouting you've been doing. I don't ever remember you shouting at me like that.' Jac's face was stern 'Unfortunately I don't particularly appreciate my dirty laundry being aired around my place of work. So if you wouldn't mind lowering your voice perhaps we could have a quiet chat instead?'

'Oh Jac' the old man's face crumbled 'I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry' he placed his hands over his face as he openly wept.

Jac immediately felt guilty however she also didn't know what to do with this sudden change in situation. 'That's alright Granddad. Please don't cry…I didn't mean to sound so… stern' she says hopelessly as she gently pats the old man on the arm. Unfortunately this only resulted in Granddad emitting another loud sob. Jac looked helplessly at Antoine Malick and her sister. Both of her comrades in the room shrugged sharing in her helplessness. Eventually the registrar regained enough common sense to at least offer the old man a tissue.

'Here Mr Burrows' he spoke kindly to the gentleman offering him the box.

'Thanks son' George Borrows eventually regained control over his emotions and mopped at his face. 'I don't know what came over me. It's been a bit stressful in the past few months, hasn't it Jasmine?' he addresses his youngest granddaughter laid out on the bed. 'I'm sorry love' he says patting her foot lightly 'I just panicked when I saw you'd gone. Anything could have happened.'

'It's ok Granddad' Jasmine responded to his apology 'I'm sorry too.'

'If you want, the office is empty so you could use it to have a chat with your granddad whilst Jasmine has a bit more rest' Malick offers Jac.

'I think we need a good long chat, don't you Jac?' George smiles at Jac who nods her head in response.

'Ok then. Mr Burrows if you'd like to follow me' Malick led the elderly gentleman out of the room and Jac followed wearily behind. 'Would you like a cup of tea Mr Borrows?' Malick politely asked as he showed him into the office.

'Oh yes please' George accepted the offer gratefully.

'I'll help you Malick' Jac said quickly and she followed the registrar to the kitchen.

'Malick can you do me a favour?' She asked as soon as they were out of George's ear shot.

'Depends what it is.' He said as he put the kettle on and began making the tea.

'Can you watch Ava so Jonny can join me with Granddad?'

'I dunno Jac. I'm not great with kids'

'You're a father!' Jac exclaims.

'To a teenager. I skipped the whole toddler phase' Malick defended himself.

'Well it's really easy. Just raid the toy box. Are you any good with play dough?' Jac gave him a pleading look. 'Please?'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want to talk to my Granddad on my own.' Jac explained in a hiss.

'He's your Grandfather' Malick gave her a questioning look

'It's complicated' Jacs face was getting increasingly grumpy and Malick knew he was heading toward dangerous grounds. 'There are questions he going to ask and things I don't want to hear.' She let her voice trial off 'And I'm exhausted from talking to Jasmine all morning'.

'Ok fine' Malick takes pity on the red head 'you take in his tea and I'll send Jonny in'

'Thank you.' Jac breathes a sigh of relief and takes the mug of hot liquid into the office.

'Oh thank you Jac' her grandfather smiled at her as she handed him the mug. They sat in silence whilst he stared at his Granddaughter. 'I'm sorry. I'm staring' he looks down at the mug in his hands. 'I just can't believe it's you. You've grown up into a fine young woman Jac. Beautiful and successful.' Jac continued to sit in silence. There was a light knock on the door and Jonny walked into the room hesitantly.

'Hi' Jac gave him a relived smile. 'Jonny this is my Granddad. Granddad this is my fiancée Jonny.' The two men exchanged greetings and the room the returned to its awkward silence

'I'm sorry for what Paula did to you' George finally broke the silence. 'If I'd have known…'

'It wasn't your fault' Jac interrupted him 'you didn't know what she was up to.'

'But I'm so ashamed'. George stared intently at his cup of tea. 'She is my daughter and the things she has done…' George let his voice trail off. 'I'm so proud of you though Jac and everything you've achieved.'

'When she came back she tried to say that by abandoning me she had helped me become who I am' Jac let the tears fall down her face 'She claimed she did it to make me independent. To make me find my own two feet.' Jac felt Jonny take hold of one her hands.

'That woman would say anything if she felt it would elevate any blame on her part.' George tuts. 'You were a twelve year old little girl. Don't believe in anything she ever told you Jac' He looked his granddaughter in eye. 'You've achieved all of this because of you. I only regret I wasn't able to witness it. Maybe we should have done more, forced her to leave you with us when you were small.'

Jac wiped away her tears and shook her head. 'You did what you could. No one could have forced that woman to do anything.'

'You know why Jasmine came here?' George asks and Jac nods her head. 'She's dying Jac and I'm so afraid for that little girl of hers.' His voice was overcome with emotion once more. 'I love the pair of them more than I can say but I've never felt so burdened and alone' he confessed as he wiped his tears away.

'We'll help you'. Jonny suddenly speaks. 'We'll do what we can.'

George nods his head. 'Thank you' he says softly. He looked at the couple sitting opposite him. He could tell they were obviously very much in love. 'Why don't you fill in the time whilst Jasmine's sleeping and tell me all about yourselves?'

'What do you want to know?' Jac asks a tired smile on her lips.

'Everything' George laughs.

The three of them talked for a long time. George really did want to know everything and Jonny answered all his questions as best he could. The couple spoke about Amelia and George admired photographs of the great granddaughter he'd never get to meet. George told them all about the new bungalow he now lived in with Jasmine and Ava. He told them about his life with his friends and neighbours. Eventually they realised the afternoon was quickly shortening and George had better spend some time with Jasmine before he had to catch his train.

'We'd better rescue Ava from Malick as well' Jac pointed out to Jonny. They headed towards the relatives room and as Jac quietly opened the door they heard Malick reading the little girl a story in a high pitched voice. Upon realising his audience had increased in size Malick gave a cough and proceeded to finish the story in a deepened version of his own voice.

'So anyway. The hunter comes and saves the day and little red riding hood gets home safe and sound. The end.' The registrar concludes and shuts the book. 'Well I'll catch you later Ava' he says standing. 'Cute kid' he mutters to Jac as he escaped the room walking with an exaggerated swagger.

'Mr Malick wasn't very good at reading stories was he Auntie Jac?' Ava says seriously.

'No he was not' Jac agrees with the little girl matching her seriousness. She digs Jonny the ribs to force him to recover himself from his laughing fit. 'You'll never guess who has come to see you and your Mummy'.

'Who?' Ava asks excitedly.

'Come and see' Jac said as she held out her hand to the child. The little girl grabbed hold and the three of them walked across the ward to Jasmines room.

'Granddad!' Ava squealed with delight. She let go of Jacs hand and ran to jump up on her great grandfather's lap.

'Hello little one' George said as he cuddled the child 'Have you been having a grand adventure today?'

'Yes.' Ava answers him.

'Ok there are far too many people in this room'. Michael Spence suddenly appeared in the doorway his arms crossed across his chest.

'Jonny and I will leave you to it.' Jac says slipping her hand into Jonny's.

'You'll come back though won't you?' Jasmine asked a hint of worry in her voice.

'Of course' Jac smiled at her sister.

'Come on Naylor. Sacha's in the office waiting for a progress report.' Michael said, leading the couple away.

'Oy-yoy-yoy Jac! You look exhausted!' Sacha exclaimed as he took in Jacs appearance.

'Thanks Sacha. You yourself are looking as fabulous as always.' Jac responded sarcastically as she collapsed onto the sofa next to her friend.

'So how'd it go?' he asks putting his arm around his weary friend.

'It was exhausting but good' Jac says as she uncharacteristically lent into Sacha. 'It feels strange to say it but now I have family.' She smiled at her friend.

'Well that's us made redundant then.' Michael joked as he takes his seat as his desk.

'No I'll always need you two' Jac stifled a yawn. 'You're like my big brothers.'

'Why don't you head off home?' Michael said 'come back tomorrow when you're refreshed'.

'What will happen to Ava?' Jac asked, trying not to fall asleep on Sacha. 'Where is she spending tonight?'

'She can stay here for a while.' Michael says studying his friend. 'I'm sure the night staff won't mind seeing as she is as good as gold and better'.

'That's good then' Jac stifled another yawn.

'I will order you home if I have to Naylor' Michael said sternly.

'Ok' Jac said wearily but didn't move from the sofa.

'I'll go and tell George and Jasmine we're heading home.' Jonny speaks as he leaves the room. 'Hot bath and some food and you'll be as good as new.'

'You are one lucky girl Naylor. You know that don't you?' Michael said to Jac as the office door closed.

'I know' she smiled.

….

'Jac and I are going to head home' Jonny said as he poked his head into the side room. 'Its been a long day.'

'Oh ok' Jasmine looked a bit disappointed.

'She'll be back to visit tomorrow though' Jonny reassures the young woman.

'And you Jonny? I still need to get to know you.' Jasmine smiled, a bit brighter now.

'Of course. I'll be working but I can pop down in my breaks.' He smiled back. 'Did you want a lift to the station George?' He asks the old man.

'I'm going to stay on for a bit a longer' George smiled at Jonny 'Thanks for the offer but the buses are regular from here to the train.'

'If you're sure?' Jonny checked and George nodded his head. 'Well ok then. I'll see you tomorrow' Jonny turns about to walk away when George calls him back.

'Jonny?'

'Yes George?' Jonny turned back into the room.

'You will take good care of my Granddaughter won't you?'

'Of course I will' Jonny smiled. 'She's my whole world.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to all those still reading, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review if you can; I would value opinions on how this is reading. Suggestions also welcome too!**

Jonny woke up at five thirty in the morning to the sound of water creaking through the pipes to the bathroom. He moved his arm to across the bed to ascertain if Jac was still beside him. He groaned as he only felt cool sheets and his suspicions were confirmed. He rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He walked through the door to see his fiancée enjoying a nice soak in the bath.

'Jac what the hell are you doing? Its five thirty in the morning!' He exclaimed grumpily.

'Mulling things over.' She raises an eyebrow at his grumpy expression 'You knew I was a habitual early riser before you moved in with me' she defended her actions.

'I don't have to get up for another two hours' Jonny muttered.

'So go back to bed.' Jac grined at him 'or get in here with me'.

'Scoot over then' he said removing his boxer shorts.

Jac moved forward so Jonny could get in the bath behind her. 'Are you sure you still want to marry me Jonny? Even after meeting my crazy family?' she says as she rests against his body.

'Of course I do.' He plants a kiss on her shoulder 'who wouldn't put up with crazy family members and ridiculous early mornings to marry a woman as gorgeous as you?'

'Did you mean what you said to Granddad? About helping?' She asks next.

'Absolutely. Your family is my family' He pushed Jac forward a little so he could massage her back. 'Ava is a pretty great kid isn't she?' he continues 'extremely cute and so clever for her age.'

'She shares my genes of course she'd be clever.' Jac closed her eyes relaxing as Jonny rubbed away the tension in her back. 'What are we going to do Jonny?'

'Take it one day at time' he says simply. Jac let out a soft groan as she enjoyed the massage.

'Keep doing what you're doing Maconie and you may discover there are advantages to early mornings.'

'Oh will I now?' Jonny said kissing the back of her neck. 'Wait a minute' he suddenly stopped removing his hands from Jac's back. 'Unless you're talking about making me breakfast because your lumpy version of porridge is so not worth a back massage.'

'Just keep going and you'll find out' Jonny replaced his hands. 'And my porridge is not lumpy'.

'Never argue with a Scot about porridge' Jonny laughed kissing her neck again.

…

'Auntie Jac!' A small red haired child ran up to Jonny and Jac whilst they waited for coffee in the hospital coffee shop.

'Hello Pumpkin' Jac said as she scooped the child up into her arms. 'Are you here on your own?'

'No Sacha and Mo brought me breakfast.' Ava answers her aunt playing with strands of Jac's lose hair with her fingers. Jac turned around and saw her friends sat a table watching the interaction between the red head and the small child. Jonny picked up their coffees and they walked over to join them.

'Morning' Jonny said with a smile. Mo and Sacha returned the greeting. Mo sat intently watching, her mouth slightly agape, as Jac sat down placing her niece on her lap. This soft child friendly version of Jac did not occur very often. Jonny stepped down hard on Mo's foot to make her stop staring before Jac noticed.

'I didn't think you were working today Jac' Mo says to cover her interest.

'I'm not' Jac answers brushing through Ava's soft hair with her fingers 'I'm just here visiting.'

Mo knew that was all the information she was likely to get. Jac never was forthcoming with particulars regarding her personal life. She knew Jonny would fill her in later and then she would have to pretend she did not know whilst fully knowing Jac knew she knew but would also be pretending otherwise. Why Jac had to make life so complicated Mo did not know.

'Right. Well I'd better get up to the ward. Who knows what Professor Hope will have managed to lose without supervision for an hour.'

'Please make sure he keeps to own desk.' Jac said as she drank some of her coffee. 'I had to remove half-eaten food off mine last time.' She rolls her eyes.

'Gotcha' Mo said 'you coming Jonny Mac?'

'Sure' he said standing 'see you later' he kissed Jac on the lips whilst Sacha pulled disgusted faces at Ava making the little girl laugh.

'It was nice to meet you Ava' Mo said to the little girl. 'She's gorgeous' she mouthed to Jac over the top of Ava's head. Jac grinned back knowing full well her niece was easily making friends and influencing people in a way Jac never could.

'Bye Mo' Sacha calls after the registrar. They exchanged goofy grins and Sacha blushed.

'Bye Mo' Jac mocks her friend. He sticks her tongue out her. 'Childish. Why don't you just do us all a favour and ask her out?'

'I have…' Sacha starts to protest

'On a proper date.' Jac interrupts him 'Asking her for drinks along with the rest of us is not a date.' Sacha just smiled at his friend. He had missed her mocking but always accurate advice.

….

Jac walked to Keller ward with Ava in her arms ignoring the ill hidden looks and whisperings that developed in her wake. Clearly the hospital gossip grape vine had been working overtime.

'Ah Ms Naylor' Mr Hassen greeted the consultant as she entered the ward. 'I've just been having a nice conversation with your sister. Lovely young woman. Very intelligent.'

'Good morning Mr Hassen' Jac responds to him 'why have you taken an interest in my sister? I thought Spence was treating her?'

'Mr Spence asked Mr Griffin and myself to consult on your sisters case. We both know for reasons of patient confidentially I cannot discuss these matters with you.' He smiled kindly at Jac 'However I would advise you to talk to your sister about her treatment.' He walked away from the confused red head.

'Why can't you ever just actually say what you mean?' Jac muttered under her breath. 'Nurse Lane?' she called over to the blond nurse.

'Good morning Ms Naylor. Good morning Ava!' the nurse s greeted them brightly. 'What can I do for you?'

'Could you watch Ava?' Jac asked trying to look as friendly as possible. 'I really need to talk to Jasmine alone.'

'Of course! I'd be delighted too!'

How could she be so jolly all the time Jac thought to herself 'Great. Thank you.' She said placing Ava on the floor. 'Go with Nurse Lane Ava and I'll be back soon.'

'No Auntie Jac I want to stay with you' the little girl grabbed hold of Jacs leg and looked up at her with a quivering lip.

'Now come on Ava. Let's not be naughty. We had such fun yesterday!' The young nurse prised the child off the consultants leg. Having overheard some of the conversation between Jasmine and Mr Hanssen Chantelle knew it was imperative she talked with her sister. 'Auntie Jac will just have a little chat with your Mummy and then she'll be right back. Won't you Auntie Jac?'

Jac nodded her head to confirm the nurses words whilst thinking if someone had told her she would be referred to as 'Auntie Jac' a few days ago she would have told them to stop being so ridiculous.

Ava stood holding onto Chantelle's hand taking a few deep breaths. 'Please don't cry or scream, please don't cry or scream' Jac privately prayed into the thin air.

'Ok' Ava said sulkily.

'Good girl. I'll be back before you know it' Jac smiled at her niece before quickly heading to Jasmines room, not knowing how long even Chantelle would be able to pacify Ava for.

She entered the room to find Jasmine wiping away tears. 'Right it's time for you to starting talking missy.' Jac handed her sister some tissues 'I want to know what Mr Spence, Mr Griffin and Mr Hanssen have been planning.'

'Hi to you too.' Jasmine said accepting the tissues. 'Is this your bedside manor?'

'Pretty much' Jac noded her head. 'So?'

'They want to operate. Remove as much as they can to ease the pain and possibly buy me more time.' Jasmine blew her nose. 'I've said no way. I've had enough.'

'Enough of what?' Jac asked. 'Those three surgeons are the best there is. If they want to operate you should let them'.

'Enough of what? How the hell can you ask that question?' Jasmine glared at her sister. 'Two and a half years I've had tests, chemo, radiotherapy and surgery. It's all been for nothing; I'm going to die anyway. Better it's quick rather than a few more months of suffering.'

'What about Ava?' Jac matched her sister's glare 'She doesn't deserve a few more months with you?'

'DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME ABOUT AVA!' Jasmine suddenly roared 'I ONLY MET YOU YESTERDAY!'

'HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE THIS BLOODY SELFISH?!' Jac roared back. She turned on her heal and stomped out of the room, pushing past Michael Spence and kept going until she found herself sat in the peace garden with no recollection as to how she got there.

…..

'I hear you've been doling out advice Naylor style again' Sacha appeared in front of Jac holding out a cup of tea.

'Yeah well she deserved it.'

'We both know you don't mean that.' Sacha sat down next to Jac 'personally I'm just glad you finally had a blowout. We've all been waiting for months since you started back at work. It's like we've been waiting for a volcano to erupt or something. Very tense.'

'Thanks Sacha. I always could rely on your honesty' Jac said dryly rolling her eyes. 'How are things back on the ward?'

'Well'. Sacha took a swig of his tea. ' Dr Digby had a panic attack, Ava had a minor melt down because you left the ward without consulting her first, Jasmine cried a bit more, Mr Spence has pretty much single handed cleaned up the fallout and Mr Griffin has started a petition to get any Naylor or Borrows evicted and banned from darkening the hospital doorstep ever again.'

'Wow. That was particularly impressive even for me' Jac said with a smirk. 'What did Mr Hanssen do?'

'He hasn't emerged from his office yet. But I'm sure he heard.'

'There goes my chances of full time' Jac said bitterly.

'I don't know. He may think it's a sign you're getting back on top peak form'

'I meant what I said to Jasmine.' Jac looked at Sacha 'If I could spend just one more day with my daughter I would give anything.'

'Come on Jac' Sacha looked sternly at his friend. 'Give her a break. She's young and afraid. For all she knows she agrees to this op and could die on the table. Thus Ava suddenly gets no time with her mother at all.'

'But she wouldn't even consider it.' Jac pointed out.

'Well whether you regret what was said or not it doesn't really matter because whilst you've been out here brooding she's agreed to have the op.' Sacha finished his tea and threw the empty paper cup into the bin. 'Come on' he offered his arm to Jac 'you've got family who need your support'.

'I'm not sure I'm going to be a very welcome face' Jac said as she pulled herself up using Sacha's offered arm.

Sacha grinned at his friend 'Ah well it seems just like you your sister doesn't bare grudges. It was her who sent me to get you.'


	9. Chapter 9

Jac easily soothed things over with Ava by admiring her drawings and then taking the little girl outside for a picnic lunch. Jasmine was sleeping when Jac crept into her room. Jac silently lowered herself into the chair and opened her laptop on her lap. She half watched her sister as she did a little work on the research project she was helping Professor Hope with. Watching her sleep Jac could see her sisters' vulnerability. Jac was reminded that, despite her maturity, Jasmine was a scared young woman barely out of her teens. Jac thought back to when she was Jasmines age and how much she had wished she'd had a mother she could have asked for advice from or spoken to when she was feeling unsure of herself.

'Hi' Jac looked up at the weak sounding voice of her sister.

'Hi' Jac smiled.

'You've made me change my mind. Granddad will be pleased with you.'

'What about you? Don't you think it's worth a try?'

Jasmine nodded her head and then her face crumpled as she burst into tears. 'I'm scared Jac' the young girl confessed 'I don't want to die. I don't want any of it anymore.'

'Come here' Jac said as she stood up placing her arms around her sister and giving her a squeeze. 'Move over a bit' she said as she lowered the bed rail. She sat herself in the space Jasmine had created and put her arms around her. Jasmine sobbed into her sisters chest. Jac smoothed her hair. 'It's ok to say it's all unfair and too much and frightening' she soothed her sister 'but don't ever think its ok to give up until the final moment.'

'Ok' Jasmine sobbed.

'Let the doctors tell you when there is no more that can be done. Until then you have to try to hang on for long as possible. No matter how scared you are.'

'For Ava?' Jasmine said thickly.

'For Ava.' Jac agrees.

'You wont leave me will you Jac?'

'Of course not' Jac answered her 'I'm not going anywhere'. Jac lay with her sister in her arms as Jasmine fell back into a deep sleep. Jac continued to cradle her sister as she listened to the sounds of the ward buzzing around her. She closed her own eyes. 'Just for a second' she thought to herself.

…..

'Ms Naylor' Jac felt someone shaking her arm. 'Ms Naylor!' Jac opened her eyes to see Chantelle's smiling face. 'Your grandfather's arrived. He's in the office talking with Mr Spence, Mr Hanssen and Mr Griffin.'

'Oh right'. Jac tried to focus herself into wakefulness. 'Where's Ava?'

'She went with Jonny to visit Darwin. He thought it was getting a bit tense down here for her.' Jac carefully tried to slide off the bed without waking Jasmine. 'You know you're not meant to sit on patients beds?' Chantelle whispered as she helped the consultant off the bed. Jac gave the nurse a glare. 'What was I thinking? Of course you do' Chantelle whispered just as cheerfully as before. 'It's good you got her so calm. She had a restless night.'

'When are they planning to operate?' Jac asked the nurse as she stretched her cramped back and picked up her discarded laptop.

'Tomorrow.'

Jac nodded in response just as Jasmine began to stir from her slumber. 'Hey'Jac smiled at her sister. 'I'm going to spend a bit of time with Ava. Granddad is here. He'll be in to see you shortly.'

'Ok' Her sister nodded as she allowed Nurse Lane to do her obs.

Jac walked across the ward and towards the office just as the four men exited, their meeting now finished. 'Thank you. Thank you so much.' George Burrows wrapped his Granddaughter up into an unexpected hug much to amusement of her colleagues on the ward. He quickly released her when he realised she wasn't hugging back. 'Sorry' he said wiping tears from his eyes 'I forgot. You never did like spontaneous affection.'

'That's ok' Jac assured him trying to hide her embarrassment. 'I think it was just pure luck she changed her mind.' The three general surgeons shuffled awkwardly back into the office trying to give Jac a little bit of privacy.

George shook his head 'straight talking stubborn people need someone of their own thinking to tell them how it is. I should have realised that. They offered Jasmine an operation along similar lines in Bath but she refused it flat out.' He nodded his head in the direction of the office. 'They didn't sound half as confident as those guys though.' He held out a leather bound photograph album to his granddaughter. 'Here. Just some photographs your Grandma and I took of you when you were little. I had copies made and put this together a couple of years back just in case you came back.'

'Oh thank you' Jac said with genuine surprise in her voice as she took the album. 'I didn't think there were any childhood photographs of me.'

'I thought as much' George smiled 'Right I'd better go and see Jasmine. Is the stubborn madam still in the same place?'

Jac nodded her head, still staring at the book in her hand. 'Granddad?' she called after him. 'I'll be up on Darwin ward with Ava. If you need me one of the nurses will direct you'

'Righto love' George said cheerfully.

….

Jac had found Ava playing a noisy game of buckaroo with Mo and Jonny in her office. Elliot was sat behind his desk laughing at the chaos the three were creating in the small space.

'So this is what goes on in my days off?' Jac said in mock annoyance, her hands on her hips, as she walked into the room.

'Only on the quiet days' Mo answers her back cheekily.

'Its nice to see you Jac' Elliot said warmly 'how is your sister?'

'They're going to operate tomorrow' she said taking a seat on the sofa placing the laptop and photo album down on the seat beside her.

'Ms Effanga and I were talking, and Mr Hanssen is in agreement if you are' Elliot Hope cautiously said 'We would be easily able to manage your patient list for a few weeks between us if you wanted some leave to spend time with your family.' Jac looked at Elliot for some time. The level of support this man had always shown her never wavered and she held him in the highest regard. She guessed this is why he had been volunteered to approach her about taking more leave.

She noded her head 'I think that would be sensible. So long as Mr Hannsen doesn't hold the fact I'm taking yet more leave against me'.

'We both know how surprisingly compassionate Mr Hanssen can be in times of personal difficulty'. Elliot says kindly. 'He said to tell both you and Jonny that you can be as flexible with your time as you like.'

'Can I still work on the Hertzig project?' Jac asked 'It might still be a helpful distraction occasionally'.

'Of course!' Elliot exclaimed. He knew the research project had been vital in helping Jac's return to work in the early days after Amelia. When it all became a bit much Jac would slip down to the quiet wet lab and absorb herself in the research until she felt a little more stable. 'I feel as though we've reached an exciting stage' he said happily. 'Right well I better go and check the ward. A lot can occur in ten minutes.' Elliot took his leave.

'What's this?' Jonny asked, holding up the photograph album.

'Granddad gave it to me'. Jac said taking it from him. 'He put together some childhood photographs for me.'

'Oh wow!' Jonny exclaimed sitting next to his fiancée. 'Have you looked yet?'

Jac shook her head and opened the album to the first page. This page was dotted with pictures of Jac as a tiny baby. She looked small and undernourished. Jac flipped over the page. These showed a toddler aged Jac, again looking skinny and undernourished, playing in her grandparent's garden. Jac remembered that day. Her mother had rarely taken her visit her grandparents and only did so when she needed something using Jac as leverage to get whatever she required. 'My god Jac. With a bit more meat on those bones you could have been a twin to Ava!' Jonny gasped.

'Let us see' Mo said her position down on the floor, still playing with Ava. 'Yeah he's right. The splitting image' Mo laughed although she was secretly saddened by the unhealthy look child Jac had in the pictures.

Over the page there was a larger image of Jac sat on the lap of a woman seated in a wooden rocking chair. 'Oh this was my grandmother!' she excitedly exclaimed to Jonny. 'She died when I was seven but I still remember her.'

'What do you remember? Jonny asked her

'She was called Jeanette Naylor, until she married Granddad that is. That rocking chair had seat cushions covered in pink gingham fabric. She would scoop me up in her arms, call me her little pumpkin and rock me.' Jac screwed up her eyes in concentration as recalled these memories. 'I think I can remember the sound of her laugh and she always smelled like vanilla'.

'Those are nice memories' Jonny said softly.

Jac turned the page. This time there were pictures of a slightly older Jac. She remembered this visit to her grandparents because she had stayed there for four whole days. She couldn't remember what her mother had been doing. She remembered the family doctor visiting her at the house and he had asked a lot of questions. Then her mother had returned and that was the last time Jac ever saw her Grandmother. The last page of photographs showed Jac at age twelve stood smiling in her Granddad's hallway. Not long after these had been taken she'd been told her grandfather was dead and her mother fled to India. Jac shut the album feeling sad but glad to have the photographs to remind her of the few times she had been happy as a child.

'I'm going to stay here overnight with Jasmine' she informed Jonny. 'She's terrified and isn't coping very well'.

'Of course' Jonny says 'You will get some rest though?'

Jac nodded her head in response.

I'll come and find you when I've finished and we'll get some dinner together.' Jonny squeezed Jac's hand 'at least then I know you'll eat.'

Ava suddenly gave a huge yawn. 'I think it must be someone's nap time.' Jac said watching the little girl.

Ava toddled over to her Auntie. 'Auntie Jac. Are the doctors going to make Mummy all better this time?' she asked.

'Oh Ava' Jac breathed as she pulled the little girl up onto her lap. 'Well they're going to make her pain better but mummy will still be poorly.'

'Then we'll just have to find someone else to make her all better won't we?' Ava said playing with the ends of Jac's hair.

'Come on pumpkin. Let's go and put you down for that nap'. Jac said sadly. She stood with the child in her arms and carried her to the on call room.

Mo occupied the seat Jac had vacated. 'Jac had a pretty tough childhood hey?' she said flicking though the album Jac had left behind. 'That is not a healthy child' she pointed to a picture of particularly scrawny looking Jac.

'You know Jac's mother walked out of the hospital without her the day she was born?' Jonny said quietly. Mo nodded her head. 'Well I sometimes wonder what would have happened if she hadn't gone back the following day.'

'I suppose one good thing came of it all. It made Jac into a strong woman, able to survive anything.' Mo put a hand on Jonny's arm 'but we need to help her to work out what to say to Ava about Jasmines prognosis.' At this Jonny simply nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope this is ok. A slightly shorter chapter this time. Please review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

Jonny walked Jac up to Keller ward with Ava on his shoulders. They had eaten dinner together along with George and Jonny was buoyed with the success of getting Jac to eat a whole meal. Jonny swung the little girl off his shoulders and placed her on her mother's bed.

'Hi Munchkin' Jasmine greeted her daughter 'Have you had fun with Auntie Jac and Uncle Jonny?'

'Yes!' Ava says enthusiastically and proceeded to list everything she had done that day and all the people she had met.

'Wow! Jasmines responded just as enthusiastically 'you've had an amazing day!'

'I think its time I headed home' Jonny said as he yawned.

'Thank you for taking such good care Ava today Jonny' Jasmine said. 'I still didn't get that get-to-know-you chat though.' She added cheekily 'Jac is being a bit mysterious as to how you two met.'

Jonny blushed a little bit and Jasmine laughed having guessed the reason why her sister had been cagey on the details. 'I'll walk you out.' Jac rescued Jonny and rolled her eyes at her sister.

'How much did you tell her?' Jonny said as they walked towards the stair doors.

'I was trying to skirt around the main details to make it sound like we met at a conference and that was it.'

'Love at first sight hey?' Jonny said pulling Jac in for a kiss as they walked through the doors. 'Well you have been the only woman for me since that day.' Jac kissed him back.

'Urgh! Get a room you two!' the voice of Antoine Malick interrupted their moment as he walked up the stairs. 'I'm not spending a whole night shift witnessing public displays of affection.'

'Don't worry I'm on my way home' Jonny laughed.

'I'm under strict instructions from Spence and Levy to make sure you get rest so I'm giving you full access to the on call room. I'll just kip on the office sofa.'

'Thanks Malick' Jac replied gratefully. She hadn't been thrilled with the prospect of spending the night in the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

'No problem. Just don't cause me any trouble' he responded as he pushed through the double doors and onto the ward.

'Are you sure you don't mind me staying here tonight?' Jac asked Jonny, having regained their privacy.

'Of course not. Your sister needs you'. He placed another kiss on her lips 'Besides if I get lonely I've got the memory of this morning to keep me warm' he whispered in her ear.

It was Jac's turn to blush as she remembered the events that had taken place after that morning bath. Jonny laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. 'I love you' he said placing one last kiss on her forehead. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

'Jonny?' she called after him as a started his descent down the stairs. He looked up. 'I love you too.'

…

Jac had bathed Ava in the patient's bathroom and got her dressed into her pyjamas and dressing gown. The little girl had chatted away to Jac apparently at ease in her company and Jac found herself increasingly enjoying Ava's. 'Shall we go and see if mummy is ready to read you that bedtime story now?' Jac said as she helped the child put on her slippers. Ava held up her arms for Jac to pick her up and Jac obliged knowing the little girl did so for the reassurance of being held.

Jac placed Ava on Jasmines bed and the little girl settled happily down in her mother arms. 'Look at you all nice and clean.' Jasmine said as she planted a kiss on Ava's head.

'Read this to me Mummy' Ava said handing her mother a book they had stopped to pick up from the relatives room on the way.

'Where are your manors Ava Burrows?' her mother said sternly as she took the book.

'Please can you read me the book Mummy?' Ava sighed dramatically. Jac had to stifle a laugh. She could imagine Ava becoming a real drama queen if Jasmine wasn't careful.

'Much better' Jasmine said her voice softer now. 'Are you laying down comfortably?'

'Yes mummy' Ava yawned.

'Then I shall begin' Ava was fast asleep before Jasmine had chance to read to the end of the book. 'Wow you've tired her right out today. You and Jonny are going to have to let me in on your secrets.' Jasmine smiled at her sister.

'Its Jonny mainly' Jac informed her 'he still has the mental age of a three year old so they make a good match'.

Jasmine laughs 'Do you tell him your insults?'

'Of course.' Jac stands up and takes the book off Jasmine. 'Should I move her to the relatives room?' she asked unsure if moving a child that had recently fallen asleep was a good idea or if she should wait until she was in deeper slumber.

'No leave her.' Jasmine stroked Ava's hair lightly. 'I need her with me for a bit. She makes me feel braver.'

'It's ok to be scared.' Jac says. Jasmine held out her hand to her sister. Jac shuffled the chair forward a bit and took it in her own.

'Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?' Jasmine asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Jac smiled at her sister 'I'm not going anywhere.'

….

Mr Hanssen paced up and down his office wondering what would be the best thing to do about the 'Ava problem'. They couldn't continue to house a small child on Keller ward. It wasn't good for the hospital or for the child who was starting to show signs of distress at the lack of routine in her life. The obvious solution was for Jac Naylor to give the child a home. This would also, undoubtedly, go a long way in helping the 'Naylor/Maconie recovery' as Ms Campbell had discreetly termed it. He had watched Jac with the child over the last few days. In these times she had seemed less fought and she had smiled much more often. He was even surprised to have witnessed Jac devouring a whole plate of food this evening. There was no doubt about it; Ava Burrows was aiding Jac Naylor's recovery from grief at a far faster rate than anyone could have hoped. Jac Naylor was a mother without a child to care for and Ava was a child who would need as much love and support as could be provided.

The part Henrik Hanssen had to puzzle out was how to get Jac and Jonny to offer Ava a home at a faster pace than was currently unfolding. Now Henrik wasn't a man for hospital gossip. He preferred facts to embroidered truths. Thus he was an avid reader of his staff's personnel files. He took personal pride in his ability to memorise this information without anyone ever finding out about his regular breach of hospital protocol and confidentiality. He thought through every factual detail he had memorised on the couple and then the answer came to him. The answer was so obvious he scolded himself for not having thought of it hours earlier. Jac Naylor had had a cruel childhood and it had become even worse at the hands of some inefficient social workers. Now Henrik knew social services could be marvellous at helping with cases such as Ava. However he also knew Jac's first-hand experience of an older care system would not allow her to see her own niece take a chance on it.

Henrik picked up the phone and did what had to be done. He had a stroke of luck ; a diligent social worker he had had dealings with in the past was also working late. Henrik finished the call and smiled to himself. The wheels were indeed now in motion.

'I hope you know what you are doing Henrik Hanssen' Henrik turned around at the sound of Serena Campbell's voice.

'I believe I do Ms Campbell. All I ask of you is to trust me.'


	11. Chapter 11

**An even shorter chapter again this time! Hope this is ok. Feel free to let me know what you think. **

'Good morning sleepy head.' Jac woke to the sound of Jonny's voice.

'What?' she mumbled sleepily confused as to where she was.

'Its seven o'clock.' Jonny said as he lay down on the bed beside her. 'You need to open your eyes Jac' he laughed.

Jac opened her eyes and saw Jonny's face right beside her. 'Oh my god! Where is Ava?' She suddenly came fully to consciousness and started to sit up.

'Relax' Jonny said placing his hand lightly on her body to force her to lie back down. 'She's being looked after by Jasmine and Malick.'

'Why are you here so early?'

'I brought you in a change of clothes and I thought you could do with some support'. He smiled at her as he brushed some of her fiery long hair off her face. 'How did you sleep?'

'Terrible' she yawned. 'I didn't go to bed until the early hours and then because I was sharing with Ava I had bony knees and elbows assaulting me from all angles.'

'Ah so now you know what it's like sharing a bed with you.' Jonny kissed her on the forehead with a grin forming on his lips.

'I'm sure I could rectify that problem for you.' Jac said yawning again. 'I bet you had a good sleep then seeing as I was here?' she looked at him grumpily.

'No actually. I missed you.'

'Good recovery' Jac said giving him a kiss.

'Promise me you'll always share my bed? It turns out I need your bony elbows digging me in the ribs in order to get to sleep.' He kissed her back.

'What these elbows?' Jac feigned a look of innocence on her face as she dug her elbow into Jonny's rib hard.

'Ouch! Yes those beautiful lethal elbows of yours.' He laughed at her.

Jac moved as close to Jonny as she could and he wrapped his arms around her. 'How are we going to get through today Jonny?' she asked, her voice muffled against him.

'Start with a shower and breakfast' he kissed the top of her head 'and then we just go with it.'

….

Jonny made them a breakfast of tea and toast in the Darwin staff room and they sat together quietly, each contemplating the day ahead. Suddenly the door burst open and an out of breath Antoine Malick appeared.

'Jac you've got to come' he gasped 'social services have turned up for Ava.'

'What?' Jac said angrily springing to her feet 'Who called them?'

'I don't know. Come on; quickly!' Malick exited the room, Jac close behind him. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could with Jonny panting several paces behind them. Jac didn't relent in pace until she had reached Jasmines room.

'What the hell is going on?' she interrupted the conversation between her sister and a tall mousy haired gentleman in an ill-fitting brown suit who was clearly to be Ava's social worker

'Hello you must be Jasmines sister. Jac is it?' he said offering her his hand.

Jac glared at him 'It's Ms Naylor and who are you?' Malick gave Jonny a sympathetic glance as he retreated to the office.

'My name is Mr Smyth but you can call me Peter.' He introduced himself without batting an eyelid at Jac's unfriendly demeanour. 'I'm here to sort out some temporary living arrangements for Ava for the duration of Jasmines stay in hospital'.

'Why? We've been coping just fine with the way things are.'

'Jac its fine' Jasmine smiled weakly at her sister. 'Having her stay in hospital with me is far from ideal. We've used temporary foster care in the past. It'll be fine.'

'No its not fine!' Jac snapped 'Don't agree to anything you don't want to.'

Jasmine closed her eyes and sighed 'Please don't make this any harder than it already is.'

'I'm not going to make it any harder. Couldn't she stay with me? With Jonny and I, I mean' she turned to look at Jonny who immediately nodded his head in agreement.

'Is that what you want Jasmine?' Peter asked.

Jasmine had tears streaming down her cheeks 'Yes. I'd trust Jac to the end of the earth with Ava.'

'Ok lets make it happen then.' Peter smiled at Jac. 'I only wish all the children I work with had relatives so ready fight for them like you are.'

'Oh… well…' Jac said suddenly a bit speechless.

'Are you sure this is ok with you Jonny?' Jasmine asks as she wiped tears from her eyes. 'Ava has mine and Jac's feisty streak so you'll have two of them under one roof' she smiled at him trying to lighten the atmosphere.

'She can't be as bad as Jac surely?' Jonny says in mock horror. Even Jac laughed at this. 'It'd be a privilege to take care of Ava for you' he said sincerely.

…

'I suppose you must be feeling pretty pleased with yourself' Serena Campbell stood with her arms crossed in the middle of Henrik Hanssen's office.

Henrik looked up from Jasmine Burrow's scan images he was studying on his tablet. 'If you are referring to the news that Jac Naylor has agreed to give her niece a home then yes I do think things have worked out rather nicely.' He gave a rare smile 'Wouldn't you agree?'

'I doubt you'll be that smug if Jac ever finds out it was you who called social services.' Serena spun on her heal and stomped out the room.

'I'd happily take those consequences' Henrik spoke quietly into the empty room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading. I'm not sure if this is any good or not. I apologise for any medical inaccuracies! Review to let me know what you think. **

Peter Smyth spent longer than was strictly necessary with the Borrows/Naylor family. The telephone conversation with Mr Hanssen the night before had already informed him the best solution was for Ava to be with her Aunt. Fortuniately Peter was a man who was willing to break with protocol to get a happy outcome and so he had readily agreed to Henrik Hanssen's plan to manipulate the said Aunt into realising this.

He had chatted and played with Ava and could see that she was a confident intelligent three year old who would more than benefit from the straight talking guidance her Aunt could provide. He quickly won over Jac Naylor and even earned himself a mumbled apology for her rude introduction to him. He could see Jac and Jonny would make a brilliant parental team and the pair of them were clearly infatuated with Ava.

After filling in several pieces of paper work Peter reluctantly realised he would leave this happy family unit to go back to the day to day grind of being a social worker. He handed Jac and Jasmine his card. 'I'll be popping up occasionally to just to check on how things are going' he said as the women took the cards 'but if you have any questions or need help or guidance with anything just give me a ring.' He smiled warmly.

'I'll walk you out' Jac said as Peter collected his things.

'It was nice to meet you Jasmine. I hope the operation goes well for you today.' Peter said kindly to the young woman.

'Thank you Peter.' Jasmine settled herself more comfortably against her pillows. 'At least I don't have to worry so much about Ava'

'Then my job here is done' Peter joked.

'You will call me if you do need advice won't you?' Peter asked Jac as they walked out of the ward.

'I probably shouldn't admit this to you but I feel as though I'm making up how to deal with this as I go along' Jac laughed shakily. 'I've only had two days to get my head around it all.'

'Terminal illness is the toughest thing a family could face. I see it as my job to make it as easy to bare and deal with as possible. We're not in the habit of creating more trauma by separating children from loved ones if we can help it.' They reached the hospital entrance and Peter offered Jac his hand. He was pleased when Jac shook it.

'I never thought I'd say this to a social worker but thank you.' Jac gave him a rare smile.

'I didn't really do anything.' Peter smiled back 'Could you let me know how it goes today? Just drop me a quick email?' Jac nodded her head. 'It was a privilege to meet you Jac Naylor' Peter said as he walked away.

Jac stood out in the sunshine for a few minutes. In the three hours she'd been awake a lot had changed. She could kick herself for not realising agreeing earlier to home Ava for the duration of Jasmines hospital stay would have alleviated a lot of her sister's stress. On the other hand they probably could do with the support of a man like Peter. She had learnt to accept help when she'd first found out she'd been pregnant with Amelia. She allowed the warmth of the sun to give her a feeling of strength that she knew she was going to need for today. Her next task was to convince Ava to attend the hospital crèche. Jac braced herself for the battle of wills, took a deep breath, and entered the hospital once more.

* * *

In the end it was George who had expertly convinced Ava to go and look at the hospital day care facilities with him. When he arrived back at the ward half an hour later minus Ava Jac had been impressed.

'One of the nursery nurses got her engrossed in some finger painting so I took the opportunity to firmly say goodbye and make a quick exit' George confessed 'there's no real art to it'.

'Do you think she'll be alright?' Jasmine asked fresh tears forming in her eyes.

'Of course she will' George said giving his granddaughter a reassuring hug. 'Jac wouldn't have suggested it if she didn't think the crèche was up to scratch.'

'Absolutely' Jac confirms 'Now get on and finish writing up those instructions for Ava's bedtime routine.' Jasmine had become agitated after George had left so as a distraction Jonny had suggested Jasmine write them some instructions for taking care of Ava. 'If you leave Jonny and I to our own devices I can't guarantee the result' Jac joked.

The 'Ava instructions' worked as good distraction for a couple of hours. Jac was secretly glad Jasmine had written it down because her head was spinning with the list of Ava's current likes and dislikes and she was sure she'd get them wrong.

Micheal Spence appeared with the consent forms and before they knew it Jasmine was being wheeled down to theatre. They wished Jasmine luck and not goodbye just before she was wheeled into anaesthetics.

'Wait!' Jasmine suddenly cried. 'Can't Jac come in with me?' The young girl looked terrified.

'Its not normally allowed but I'll make an exception' Edward Campbell took pity on Jasmine.

'Thank you' Jac nodded at the anaesthetist as she stepped forward and took hold of Jasmines hand.

'You won't leave me Jac?' she asked as her bed was positioned in the anaesthetics room.

'Not until they throw me out' Jac promised her sister. 'Ouch! Jasmine don't squeeze my hand so hard!' Jac yelped as Jasmine squeezed Jac's hand hard as Edward inserted a new cannula into her other hand. 'I need fully functioning hands for my job you know'.

'Sorry' Jasmine said as Edward laughed. 'Thank you for looking after Ava for me.'

'Its not a problem.' Jac smiled and smoothed Jasmines hair. 'She's kin after all.'

'Right pre-med going in' Edward said as he flushed drugs through the cannula. 'You should start to feel a bit woozy now Jasmine.'

'I need you to promise me something Jac' Jasmine said hurriedly. 'I know I said I wouldn't pressure you but I need you to promise me.'

'Anaesthetic is now going in' Edward informed the theatre team

'Shh' Jac soothed. 'You can tell me after this over'

'No listen!' Jasmine tried to fight the sleepy sensation slowly overcoming her 'Promise me you'll take Ava if I don't make it.'

'You'll be fine you'll see.' Jac said with a slight crack of emotion in her voice.

'Promise me…' Jasmine succumbed to unconsciousness at last.

Jac felt arms move her out of the way as the theatre team took charge of Jasmines body.

'Are you ok Ms Naylor?' A theatre nurse asked her as she led her back out into the corridor. Jac didn't answer her but instead stepped into Jonny's waiting arms.

* * *

They sat in the hard seats outside theatre as they waited. Sacha came and sat with them and made small talk with Jonny and George.

'How long has it been now?' Jac asked. Sacha checked his watch.

'Just over forty minutes. You know depending on what they find this could take hours.' He reminds his friend.

'This is ridiculous' Jac stood up. 'I'm going to have to go in there and find out what's going on.'

'No!' All three men shouted in unison. Sacha stood up and barred the way into theatre.

'Sacha move!' Jac barked as she attempted to push past him. 'Move or I'll seriously hurt you!'

Sacha placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Now Jac you and I have been in a great many situations together and I know that whilst you are capable of inflicting life changing damage you wouldn't do that to me.' Jac simply glared at him. 'What I propose we do instead is this; I'll go in and see what's what and you'll sit here calmly until I get back.' He smiled at Jac in way that could irritate only her.

Jac slumped back down in her seat as Sacha went through the double doors.

'Forty minutes.' Jonny said softly. 'You win the bet George' he handed George a fiver and the old man pocketed it.

'I knew she'd last longer than fifteen minutes' George said without looking up from his puzzle book. 'Sacha was a bit on the outside track with his prediction of 90 minutes I thought.'

'Whatever.' Jac muttered as she crossed her arms. 'How can you be so calm?'

'You were calm before she was taken in.' George pointed out. 'So what's changed?'

'She's not the one in control now' Jonny whispered to George.

Jac gave the two men a frosty glare. 'You remind me so much of your grandmother' George laughed as he filled an answer in on his puzzle.

After ten minutes Sacha re-emerged. 'Mr Hanssen is leading which I think has gotten right up Spence's nose' Sacha informed them. 'They think they can remove a fair amount of it which should make her much more comfortable but this could take a couple of hours. They've paged Ric for a second opinion so I'm needed back on AAU.' He gave Jac an apologetic look.

'Go. Go' she waved him away. 'Sacha?' He turned around. 'Thank you'. He smiled at his friend.

Ric Griffin arrived a couple of minutes later. 'How are we holding up? he asked the group waiting outside theatre.

'I'd be better if I could go in and see what was happening for myself.' Jac muttered.

'I think three egos in one theatre are more than enough.' Ric laughed. 'Why don't you go out and get some fresh air Jac?' he said kindly 'I'll make sure they page you when we're done. You know she's in good hands.' He resisted the urge to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Jac simply nodded and Ric took his leave into the operating theatre.

'Right a walk around the grounds it is then' Jonny said standing up and pulling Jac to her feet. 'Are you coming George?'

'I'm going to stay right here so I can be with her when she comes out' he smiled at the couple 'I've got my crossword puzzles to keep me distracted'. Jac squeezed her Granddad's hand before she walked after Jonny.

* * *

They had been in the peace garden when Jonny's phone had rung to inform them Jasmine was awake and asking for Ava. Together they had collected the little girl from day care and taken her up to the ward to see her Mother. Jonny had sat Ava on his knee close to bed so Jasmine could see and talk to her daughter. Jac admired the way even after three hours of surgery Jasmine managed to enthuse over Ava's splodged finger paintings. They had been told by the three general surgeons large amounts of tumorous masses had been removed and they were hopeful they had brought Jasmine a few months of time.

'Months is definitely better than the few days we were expecting if she hadn't agreed to this operation.' George had enthused at this news. 'Thank you so much'

After half an hour or so Jac found herself alone with Jasmine.

'I'm sorry for trying to put pressure on you' Jasmine said quietly.

'I understand.' Jac soothed her sister 'you were scared.'

'I was terrified' Jasmine laughed 'I should have just listened to you.'

'You know I will though don't you?' Jac said after a moment's silence.

'Will what?' Jasmine's mind was still a bit foggy.

'What you wanted me to promise you.' Jac moved closer to her sister. 'I'm promising you that when the time does come I will.'

'Oh.' Jasmine said. 'I'm not sure what to say now.'

'You don't have to say anything.' They lapsed into silence.

'Jac?' Jasmine suddenly asked 'can I be honest with you?'

'Sure.' Jac smiled at her sister.

'You look like hell'

'Thanks very much'

'I think you should go home, have some dinner, put Ava to bed and then crash with Jonny in front of the TV.'

'That's good advice' Jac laughed. 'I might just take it

'I thought so. Just don't forget the eating dinner part. You're thinner than a woman dying of bowl cancer.'

'That's not funny.'

'Hey, I'm the one dying so I get to decide the jokes'. Jasmine grinned at her sister. 'Now go and find my child for me so I can say goodnight.'


	13. Chapter 13

Henrik Hanssen watched the fiery red haired consultant walk through the hospital car park with Nurse Maconie and little Ava from his office window. He congratulated himself on his achievements today. Jasmine Burrows operation had been more successful than he could have hoped and his plan to solve the 'Ava problem' had worked seamlessly.

'Why are you taking such and interest in Jac Naylor and her family all of a sudden?' Serena Campbell had joined him at the window out of curiosity to see what he had been watching. They watched as the couple settled Ava in the car, shared a quick kiss and then drove away.

'It is not a sudden interest.' Henrik replied in his usual monotone manor. 'She is an excellent CT surgeon and we cannot afford to lose those talents.'

'Yes I believe that is what I said about five months ago.' Serena hid a smirk 'don't you remember? When I came up with the 'Naylor/Maconie recovery' plan?'

'Yes of course.' Henrik's tone remained even 'which was why you had my full agreement.'

'You also asked me to lead it which suggested to me that Jac Naylor's personal wellbeing was not of your personal interest.' Serena sat down in one of the arm chairs furnishing the office. 'How much do you know about Jac's history? A bit of an enigma isn't she?'

'Oh not much.' Henrik sat back down at his desk. 'I've heard the rumours of course but one shouldn't rely on untrustworthy sources'.

Serena had learnt a little about Jac's past from confidential conversations with Ric Griffin and Michael Spence. What she had been told was extremely sad and not all of it had been included in the rumours. Her reliable sources had made her for more lenient and forgiving when it came to Jac's behaviour. She had often wondered why Henrik Hanssen had been so tolerant with Jac in the past. Yes the young consultant was most certainly talented but her fiery temper wouldn't have been indulged by anyone else. It was this that had led Serena to suspect the socially awkward Henrik Hanssen may be using the personnel files as way to get to know his staff. It was the only explanation as to how he so often avoided putting his foot in it and was able to manipulate the staff so well.

'Bit of an odd couple aren't they?' Serena was going to have one last attempt at getting Henrik to confide his sources. 'Jac Naylor a fiery, ambitious, talented surgeon engaged to an easy going nurse like Jonny.' Nurse Maconie didn't give much away to the other members of staff. Serena had guessed he'd had had other significant bereavements in his life from a conversation she'd had with Mo not long after the birth of Amelia but this was all she knew of the scots past. She wondered if Henrik would be able to reveal more.

'I don't tend to involve myself with my staffs personal relationships but love is what love is.' Henrik answered her 'I'm sure Ms Naylor and Nurse Maconie complement each other in many ways. Now shall we discuss actual hospital business?' Henrik could have sworn Serena Campbell had been fishing for something.

* * *

Ava had been yawning all the way through dinner. By the time Jac had gotten the little girl bathed and dressed for bed she almost asleep. Jonny watched from the doorway of their spare room as Jac helped Ava clamber into the middle of the double bed.

'When can mummy and me go home?' Ava asked her auntie as Jac got settled on the bed next to her. Ava immediately cuddled into Jac who felt her heart warm.

'Its 'Mummy and I' sweetheart.' Jac automatically corrected the little girls' speech and Jonny rolled his eyes at her. 'We don't know when mummy will be well enough to leave hospital yet so we have to wait and see. You may have to stay here for a while, if that's ok with you?'

'Yes' Ava gave a tiny nod of her head 'I like it here. Uncle Jonny is very funny.' Jonny grinned at this.

'Oh yes Uncle Jonny is a hoot' Jac rolled her eyes at Jonny who stuck his tongue out at her. Jac was glad Ava was laid turned away from the door so she couldn't witness his immaturity.

'Is this your room or uncle Jonny's room?' Ava yawned.

Jac quickly realised with Jasmine being a single parent Ava hadn't spent much time around couples and in Ava's limited experience of the world boys and girls had separate rooms. 'Well Uncle Jonny and I share a room so this was an empty room'.

'Oh' Ava yawned again. 'Is that because you get lonely Auntie Jac?'

'Yes it is' Jac purposefully did not look at Jonny who she was sure would be dying of silent laughter in the doorway.

'Sometimes when Mummy gets lonely at night-time she gives me big cuddle.' Ava said sadly 'I miss my Mummy.' Her bottom lip started to wobble and impossibly big tears formed in her eyes.

'Oh Ava don't cry' Jac wiped away the little girls tears. 'We're going to visit Mummy tomorrow' she looked over at Jonny for help.

'I miss Granddad and I miss my toys' Ava sobbed sending more tears cascading down her cheeks.

Jac smoothed the little girl's red hair whilst desperately trying to think of something helpful to say. Jonny walked over to the bed and sat the other side of Ava. He rubbed the sobbing child's back as he said 'Maybe we could go and visit Granddad's house and collect a few more of your toys?' Ava looked up at Jac who nodded to confirm this could be done. Ava's sobbing lessened as Jac played with her hair, lightly pulling strands of it straight and then letting them spring back into their lose curls.

Jonny pulled Ava's teddy bear out from under himself, having accidently sat on the toy in his haste to help Jac alleviate Ava's distress. 'You know what Ava?'

'What?' the little girl said thickly as she rubbed her eyes.

'Mr Bear wants to hear a story. Wouldn't you like to hear a story too?'

'Yes' Ava hiccupped a little.

Jonny began telling a Scottish fairy-tale remembering to keep his tone calm and even; a skill he had perfected whilst babysitting an over excitable Daniel Levy . As Jac listened to her fiancé's Scottish tones she watched Ava as she was slowly lulled into sleep. Jac knew she was starting to fall in love with Ava. She could only hope that Jonny would feel the same way too.

* * *

The couple had spent the evening cuddled up on the sofa before deciding to turn in for the night. Jac had insisted on watching Ava from the spare room doorway for a full ten minutes before she finally joined Jonny in their bed. 'Do you think she'll be ok? I don't think she's used to sleeping in such a big bed.' Jac asked Jonny as she slipped under the duvet.

'She's spark out' Jonny said pulling Jac into his arms. 'Besides if we don't make a big deal out of things she might just take all the strangeness in her stride'.

'I suppose so.' Jac kissed Jonny's cheek. 'You're really good with her.'

'So are you' Jonny kissed Jac on the lips.

'I think I may have done something which you may be a bit cross at' Jac buried her head against Jonny's chest.

'What have you done?' Jonny laughed.

'I've promised Jasmine that when the time comes I'll have Ava'.

'Why would I be mad at that?' Jonny squeezed Jac's tiny frame. 'I knew that would happen eventually.'

'I thought you'd say this was the sort of thing we should have discussed first.'

'Jac if it'd been up to me I'd have brought Ava home with us on the first day we met her.' Jonny kissed the top of her head 'your family is my family remember?'

'You really mean that?' Jac asked pulling away from Jonny so she could look him in the eye. 'Are you sure you want us take on my sisters child?'

'Absolutely' Jonny kissed Jac firmly 'one hundred' he kissed her again 'per cent sure.'


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologise profusely for this rubbish chapter. To tell the truth I'm a bit stuck. I know where I want the story to go it's just getting there that is the problem! Anyway feel free to let me know your thoughts. **

'Auntie Jac?' Ava called out in the mornings early hours. 'Auntie Jac?'

'Jac?' Jonny mumbled reaching out to shake his fiancée. 'Ava's calling you'

'Huh?' Jac opened her eyes and looked blearily at the clock on her bedside cabinet. 'It's four thirty in the morning!' She complained in a whisper.

'I thought you liked early mornings' Jonny sniggered beside her.

'Auntie Jac?!' Ava called in more desperation this time.

'I'm coming pumpkin' she called. She heard Jonny give a small laugh from under the duvet as she put on her dressing gown. 'Keep that up and I'll be making porridge for breakfast,' she threatened as she left the room.

'What's the matter Ava?' Jac asked as she entered the child's room.

'I had a strange dream and then I woke up and then I was awake.' Ava informed her Auntie.

'Right' Jac was confused as to why Ava had felt the need to wake her up to inform her of this. 'Do you think you might be able to fall back to sleep'?

Ava shook her head. 'It's sunny' she pointed out to her Auntie. Jac immediately realised the problem. Pale dawn daylight was seeping its way through the thin curtains covering the window.

'It's not waking up time yet pumpkin' she slid onto the bed beside Ava.

'That's ok Auntie Jac. I can tell you a story until it's time to get up.' Ava said happily snuggling up against her Auntie. 'I know lots.'

'Of course you do' Jac sighed. 'Are you sure you're not even just a little bit sleepy?'

'Its daytime Auntie Jac' the little girl sounded exasperated at Jac's apparent lack of understanding her problem.

'OK go on then' Jac tried not to laugh despite how tired she was.

'Once upon a time…' Ava began and Jac closed her eyes.

* * *

'We need blackout linings' Jac stated to Jonny when he got up three hours later. So far that morning Ava had told her four stories, they had watched several television programs Jac didn't understand, drawn some pictures, made Uncle Jonny a packed lunch and got Ava dressed and brushed her hair. Jac was already exhausted.

'What?' Jonny said confused.

'For the curtains in Ava's room' Jac stated to him as she poured Ava a bowl of cereal.

'Ohhh' Jonny said as he fixed himself a coffee 'That's why she was awake so early.'

'Oh yes.' Jac said rummaging in the fridge for the milk. 'By the way have you ever watched modern day children's TV?'

'Er no' Jonny smirked making himself some toast.

'Well frankly I'm disturbed they think what I watched this morning is going to be educational for a child.' Jac handed Jonny the bowl of cereal. 'Can you make sure Ava eats this? I'm going to get showered and dressed'. She kissed him on the cheek as she left the kitchen.

Jonny smiled as he watched as Jac lightly brushed a hand over Ava'a head as she passed her on her way through the living room. This must be domestic bliss Jonny thought to himself as his heart soared.

* * *

After establishing Ava's favourite colour was pink Jac and Ava made a quick shopping trip to buy new bedding, heavily lined curtains and few other items to make the room feel more like Ava's. As per Jonny's suggestion Jac drove Ava to Granddads small bungalow so she could collect her toys to take back to the flat.

Jac had been surprised how small it was; it must have been quite a squeeze with two adults and an active child occupying its space. However it did have a garden and the Ava did have her own bedroom albeit a box-room. George explained the move from his large house to the warden run bungalow complex and his reasons did make sense to Jac. George was not a young man and Jasmine was a very sick young woman. Thus moving a smaller house, which would take less time to up-keep, with help on hand should they need it had been a good suggestion made to them by social services.

Ava played happily in the small secure garden as George helped Jac to pack Ava's clothes and made helpful suggestions for things Ava might want over the next few days. A bag was also packed for Jasmine and George was more than willing to lean on Jac's opinion when it came to Jasmines clothes, toiletries and make up. They chatted companionably as they worked and George felt it was as though Jac had never gone missing from his life.

Their task was soon finished and they squeezed themselves into Jac's now heavily packed car to drive to the hospital to visit Jasmine. Ava nodded off in her car seat in the back of the car. 'Its been a long morning' Jac explained to George. 'She's been awake since four thirty. This morning's sunlight woke her up.'

'No black out linings in your curtains then?' George chuckled.

'There soon will be' Jac informed him. 'I brought a few things to brighten up our spare room. Our flat isn't exactly furnished for a small child.'

'I may be able to help you out a bit there' George said 'we had brought some furniture for Ava's bedroom when we were living at the house but we had to put it in storage when we moved. Poor little tyke barely got any use out of it.' George smiled sadly. 'There's a bookcase, couple of toy boxes and a small square table and chairs. All of it is made out of lovely wood. Jasmine preferred a traditional nursery look. It seems silly for it to sit in storage when she could use it at your flat. If you would want it that is?'

'That would be great Granddad. Thank you' Jac smiled at him 'It might make Ava feel a bit more at home. I think she felt a bit overwhelmed last night.'

'She's a smashing little girl but there have been a lot of changes and toing and froing this past month. A few things she recognises couldn't hurt' George agreed. 'There's a friend at my chess club who has a van. He owes me a favour I'll see if he could drive it over for you'.

'If it's not too much trouble?'

'Nothing is too much trouble for my girls' George smiled as he pulled out his mobile phone to make the necessary arrangements.

* * *

Jasmine already looked better even though it had been less than 24 hours since her surgery. At Michael Spence's insistence they had kept the visit short so as not to tire Jasmine out too much. Before returning home Jac and Ava dropped Granddad George at the train station after agreeing a time for his friend to drop the furniture to the flat.

By the time Jonny had returned home in the late afternoon the spare room had changed considerably. Pink flowery bedding now adorned the bed and thick light pink curtains hung at window. Ava was sat on a new pink rug playing with a traditional wooden dolls house. The lamp shades on the bedside lamp and ceiling light had also been changed for pink versions. A few cardboard boxes containing the rest of Ava's books and toys sat in a corner of the room. Jac was unpacking Ava's clothes, neatly folding those which would be put away into the chest of draws and hanging tiny garments in the small wardrobe which had already furnished the previously plain room.

'Wow! You two must have been working hard all day!' Jonny exclaimed smiling as he took in the small but significant changes that had taken place in the room. Jonny was impressed Jac had managed to put this pink haven together for Ava in such a short space of time; Jac was not a traditional girly girl .

The buzzer to the flat rang jarringly. 'That'll be Granddad and his friend dropping off some furniture for Ava' Jac informed Jonny as she went to answer the door. Jonny helped George's friend carry the furniture into Ava's room while Jac and Ava gave Granddad the grand tour.

'You've got a lovely big room Ava' George admired as he and Jac arranged the toy boxes, book case and table in her new bedroom. Ava grinned happily as she looked at the items she remembered being at their old house.

'Where would you like this? Jonny asked as he appeared carrying a rocking chair with the help of George's companion.

'Oh Granddad!' Jac gasped as she recognised the light wood chair with the pink gingham covered seat cushion. 'That was Grandmas!' tears welled up her in eyes.

'I thought you might remember it.' George said softy. 'This belonged to your great-grandmother, then to your grandmother and now to her granddaughters. Jasmine used to rock Ava in it and now it belongs to you.'

Jac wiped away her tears 'If you're sure?'

'It should follow down the female family line' George smiled 'of course I'm sure. I think it would look rather nice in that corner by the window. Don't you agree Jonny?'

'Perfect' Jonny moved the chair into the position and then gave Jac a much needed big hug.

'Right then James' George addressed the helpful young man 'if we want to make it to this evening chess club we'd better make a move.' After much gratitude from Jac and Jonny and plenty of kisses from Ava, George eventually made his leave.

Jac felt a small tug on her hand as she shut the door after her Grandfathers exit. 'I'm hungry Auntie Jac. What's for tea?' Ava's tired voice said.

'I hadn't even thought about tonight's dinner!' Jac scooped Ava up into her arms.

Jonny laughed at the look of horror on Jacs face. He knew she would be cross with herself for failing to be perfectly organised for Ava. 'Relax Jac. We're bound to have some pasta. I'll whip up a sauce and make a salad whilst you finish unpacking for Ava' He softly kissed her cheek and watched her face relax a little knowing she could always rely on Jonny.

* * *

Later that evening Jonny watched from the doorway of Ava's bedroom as Jac read the little girl a story and rocked her gently to sleep in the rocking chair. He knew Jac had fallen in love with Ava just as surely as he had. Despite the sad circumstances that had brought Ava into their lives Jonny was glad fate had intervened to fill his fiancées arms with a child she very much deserved.

'You've done an amazing job with this room' Jonny whispered to Jac as he pulled down the bed covers so Jac could lay the sleeping child down on the bed. 'It looks like it has always been Ava's bedroom.' He covered the child over with the duvet.

Jac smoothed Ava's hair as she started stirring in her sleep. 'I just want Ava to feel like its Ava's room' she whispered back as Ava snuggled down into a deeper sleep once more. 'When I was in foster care nothing felt like your own so you never really felt at home'.

They crept out of Avas bedroom and sunk down on the sofa in the living room together.

'Do you think we'll be alright?' Jonny smiled at Jac.

'With a bit of organisation I think we'll muddle through' Jac smiled back.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter may seem a bit strange/out of place but bear with it because it should (hopefully!) make sense as I write more of the story. Thanks to all those still reading. Please leave a review if you have time :-) **

A few more days had passed and Jasmine was making a startling recovery from her operation. Michael Spence found himself having to remind George Burrows that the surgery had brought Jasmine time only. As much as he was pleased at Georges enthusiasm at Jasmines progress he felt it was important to keep the gentleman's expectations to a realistic level.

Jac had decided to return to work for a spell. Her work load had been light with part time hours since Amelia so it meant she would still have time to care for Ava. The little girl had gone into the hospital day care that morning without a care in the world. The same could not be said for her Auntie. Jac had spent a long time fussing over the details of Ava's care with the nursery manager. The woman had humoured Jac knowing the circumstances surrounding Ava. To ease the anxiety of the consultant the nursery staff had emailed Jac a couple of pictures of Ava throughout the day showing the little girl was perfectly fine and having the time of her life.

Having finished her electives for the day Jac decided to take the pictures to Keller ward to show Jasmine what her daughter was up to.

'You look so different!' Jasmine greeted her sister; Jac was dressed in navy blue scrubs with her long hair tied up into a messy bun and her stethoscope was still slung around her neck. 'You look like a proper doctor!'

'Thanks' Jac laughed and rolled her eyes 'it is the outfit that actually makes you a doctor of course'.

'You know what I mean' Jasmine laughed. 'Are you having a busy day?'

'Not really' Jac slumped down into the bedside chair. 'I had a couple of valve replacements this morning and then I've got the Hertzig research planed into my schedule this afternoon'.

'Don't know how you do it; cut people open with all that blood and gore' Jasmine pulled a face.

'You get past the 'blood and gore' feeling pretty quickly' Jac laughed at her sister as she pulled her phone out her pocket. 'you have to if you want to help fix people. I came up here to show you these' She scrolled to the pictures of Ava and handed Jasmine the phone.

'Oh she looks happy' Jasmine smiled. 'I'm so pleased it's you and Jonny taking care of her. I feel like I don't have to worry. I miss her like crazy of course.'

'She's an absolute dream to look after' Jac smiled as she took the phone back off her sister 'we're pleased to able to take care of her for you.'Jac took hold of her sisters hand 'I'll bring her up to say goodnight to you before we head home tonight ' She had noticed her sister had looked increasingly fed up over the past couple of days.

'I just can't wait to be at home.' Jasmine said sadly 'Then I could cuddle her when I wanted'.

'You'll be back home before you know it.' Jac smiled reassuringly at her sister.

'Jasmine I'm sorry. We haven't forgotten about you I promise.' Nurse Lane bustled into the room to check Jasmines obs.

'What's this?' Jac's tone changed into the stern one she reserved for her consultant's role.

'Jasmine wanted a bath but we've been so busy we haven't had anyone to spare to help her just yet.' Chantelle explained.

'Oh' Jac's tone softened 'Well I could help with that.' She had noticed Jasmines hair needed a wash and thought a nice soak in the bath might lift her sprits a bit.

'Oh no, I don't think so' Jasmine said firmly. 'You're my sister.'

'So?' Jac stifled a laugh. 'I'm also a doctor who has seen hundreds of bodies over the years.'

'I don't want you seeing me naked' Jasmine huffed

'You'll have to let who ever bathes you see you naked.'

'That's still embarrassing enough but at least once I'm out of here I'll never have to see them again.' Jasmine tried to explain. 'No offence Chantelle'

'None taken' the young nurse laughed as she filled in Jasmines chart.

'Well I'd like to know what you've got that so special nobody else has got' Jac laughed openly this time. 'Come on. I'm a medical professional and if you don't let me help god knows when you'll actually get your bath; the ward is full to the rafters.'

'It would help us out.' Chantelle agreed with Jac. 'The ward is really busy so it could even be as late as this evening.'

'Ok fine' Jasmine said crossly knowing that she clearly wasn't going to win. 'But only if you promise to look as little as possible.'

'That's great!' Chantelle said enthusiastically 'I'll go a fetch a wheelchair for you!'

'How can she be so jolly all the time?' Jasmine asked still in her grump.

'All right grumpy pants just be grateful you're getting your bath.' Jac smirked as she rummaged in Jasmines beside cupboard for her wash bag.

Chantelle returned with the wheelchair and they both helped Jasmine move carefully off the bed into it. 'Mr Spence asked me to ask you if you plan on bathing all patients in your role as consultant.' Chantelle chattered as they made their way over to the bathroom. 'I told him not to be so silly.'

'Not really the words I would have used' Jac said good humouredly as they entered the bathroom.

'Right well I'll leave you to it' Chantelle beamed at the two woman 'If you need anything just press on the buzzer.'

'Her jolliness can wear you down you know' Jasmine said from her wheelchair as she watched Jac turning on the taps to fill the bath.

'She's still a bloody good nurse.' Jac defended the young woman 'we need more like her in the NHS. ' They waited for the bath to fill and then Jac helped her sister to undress and carefully step into the warm water. Jac wasn't surprised at Jasmines emaciated frame that was just as battle scarred and stretch marked as her own.

'You better not be scrutinising me' Jasmine said embarrassed as she lowered herself into the water.

'Wouldn't dream of it' Jac said as she sunk down on the floor beside the bath discreetly facing away from Jasmine. 'Just let me know if you need any help.'

'I might need you to wash my hair for me.' Jasmine admits after a few minutes of soaking in the warm water. 'my new scar hurts if I stretch too much.'

'Sure' Jac said as she stood up and located a jug to poor water over Jasmines head. She wetted he young girls hair and then gently lathered it in shampoo.

'What was it like growing up in care?' Jasmine asked quietly as Jac's fingers gently massaged her scalp.

'It was…' Jac paused for a minute and wondered if she should answer this completely truthfully. 'It wasn't good. There were a few good placements but mostly it was pretty terrible' she said at last.

'Granddad said I shouldn't ask' Jasmine said as Jac rinsed through her hair. 'But I need to know' she put her hand over Jac's as she was dipping the jug back into the water 'would it have been ok for Ava?'

Jac spontaneously kissed Jasmine on the forehead. 'You don't need to worry about that now though do you? Unless you've changed your mind that is?'

'No I know you and Jonny will make great parents for Ava'. She let go of Jacs hand. 'Its just when Peter the social worker was here you looked so scared at the thought of Ava going in foster care I wondered what on earth could have been so bad.'

'You don't want know' Jac said quietly as she squirted more shampoo into her hand to give Jasmines hair a second wash.

'Does that mean you won't tell me? I don't mean to be pushy so don't if you don't want to. But I'd like to know'. Jac considered what she should and shouldn't tell this young woman. There was something so familiar about Jasmine that the pair to them genuinely felt like sisters rather than strangers who had met a little over a week ago. Jac felt as though she could tell Jasmine anything and she wouldn't be judged. There was a moments silence before Jac finally spoke.

'When I was fifteen a new care worker started at the children's home I was in. He would have only been thirty at the most and he spent a lot of time with me helping me with my homework. He kept telling me how clever I was and then he started complementing me on my appearance. At first I was flattered but then after a while it started to feel weird.' Jac rinsed her hands sat down on edge of the bath as she dried them on a towel. 'After a few months he finally took his opportunity and he raped me. He told me not to tell anyone else and that even if I did no one would believe me anyway.'

'My god Jac!'Jasmine placed a hand on her sister's arm 'What did you do? He didn't get away with it did he?'

'Of course he got away with it!' Jac said bitterly 'I told one of the female care workers who knew me well. She believed me and did everything she could but unfortunately there wasn't enough evidence. Stupidly I'd had a shower as soon as I could after.' Jac wiped away angry tears

'You were fifteen.' Jasmine consoled her sister 'how were you meant to know about all that evidence stuff?'

'It did go to court but that experience was just as horrific. His lawyer came up with all these lies about me, making me out to be a teenaged slut who was desperate for attention.'

'What happen to him in end? He didn't go back to working with children did he?'

'I have no idea. I was moved on and given to a new social worker. Fortunately to a social worker who believed I wasn't a troublemaker.' Jac stood up and rinsed away the second lot of shampoo from Jasmines hair. 'I was homed with a couple who were used to dealing with teenagers who had suffered trauma and they were fantastic. I can't have been easy to live with in those early days but they preserved with me. If it hadn't been for them I definitely would not have made it to uni'.

'That's positive at least.' Jasmine said quietly. 'Sorry for making you tell me.'

Jac squeezed the water from Jasmines hair and wrapped it up in a towel. 'Just promise me you won't tell Granddad? He has enough guilt from our mother's actions to contend with without him knowing this.'

'Of course I won't' Jasmine thought for a minute 'you have told other people though haven't you Jac? Jonny knows doesn't he?'

Jac nodded 'Jonny knows and I once had to tell Sacha so naturally that means Michael must know' Jac rolled her eyes 'I've only told one other person and I'm not I'm not sure if he would have told Elliot Hope or not. Sometimes I think Elliot does know but then I'm not so sure'.

'I'm glad at least you've got some support.' Jasmine said sadly.

'Hey!' Jac put her hand on her sister's wet shoulder and forced a smile 'I'm a survivor ok? Yes it was terrible but at least I get to live with knowledge that I survived it so therefore I win!'

Jasmine smiled back 'I wish I was a strong as you.'

'You are strong.' Jac said as she helped her sister step out of the bath. 'you've just had a wobble that's all'. She wrapped a large bath sheet around her sisters naked form. 'A minor set back and soon you'll be back at home mothering Ava and arguing with Granddad.'

'Debating.' Jasmine corrected as she dried herself 'debating with Granddad. We don't call it arguing.'

The sisters laughed together and Jasmine let Jac help her get dressed into clean Pyjamas her earlier embarrassment now vanished. They made their way back onto the ward and commandeered a hairdryer from Nurse Lane.

'Wow you look like a new woman!' Chantelle commented as popped her head into the side room. 'Are you ready for visitors? Your granddad has arrived.'

* * *

Jac had used the excuse that she was needed back on her own ward to escape from her happy grandfather and sister. She walked at a hurried pace trying to track down Jonny knowing it was he she needed. She tracked him down making tea in the, mercifully, empty Darwin staffroom.

'Hey there stranger' her fiancé greeted her warmly 'I was wondering when you'd be back.'Jac didn't responded to him with words instead she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. 'Hey, what's happened?' Jonny asked her softly wrapping his arms around her.

'Just hold me' Jac mumbled into his chest.

'I need to know Jac' Jonny kissed the top of her head.

'Jasmine was asking a lot of questions today' Jac rested against Jonny for a minute before continuing. 'About what happened to me during my time in care.'

'Oh.' Jonny squeezed her tighter the realisation of what they had likely discussed dawning on him. 'Did you tell her about…?' Jonny let his voice trail off.

'Yes' Jac breathed against his chest once more. They were silent once more as Jonny held on to Jac as though both their lives depended on it. 'Why didn't I fight back?' Jac's voice broke with the sound of sob.

Jonny hadn't heard an edited version of the rape. Jac had recalled almost every detail of it to Jonny once he'd finally gotten her to break down the barriers. He had been astounded at the Technicolor detail with which Jac still remembered the horrific event. He knew that flashes of it could catch her unawares prompted by particular smells, sounds and unexpected physical contact. Jac had been left with a deep rooted feeling of shame because she had been powerless to fight off her attacker. The question of 'why didn't I fight back?' was one Jonny had heard escape her lips on the few occasions they had discussed the rape. Oddly it was this that really made him burn with anger at what that man had done. He guessed this question must have entered Jac's head almost every day since the assault. He knew that no matter how many times Jac was told it wasn't her fault, she'd been over powered, terrified, incapable of successfully fighting the simple truth was Jac would forever blame herself. This was lasting effect of that man's crime; the victim didn't believe that they couldn't have prevented his actions so therefore they should be ultimately responsible.

Jonny guided Jac over to one of soft chairs. He pulled her onto his lap and held her as tight as he possibly could. 'But you are fighting back' Jonny reminded her 'every day you fight back with all you have become.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading. This is another slightly strange chapter. Please review because I'd love to hear thoughts and opinions :-) **

Jasmine was still awake in the early hours of the following morning mulling over everything Jac had told her. When Jac, Jonny and Ava had arrived to say goodnight Jac had looked calm and happy but Jasmine could tell she had been crying. After they had said their goodbyes Jonny had lingered.

'Whatever Jac has told you this afternoon, if you needed to discuss it you discuss it with me ok?' Jonny's face had looked stern. 'I'm glad Jac has told you but I'd rather she not be constantly remind of it.'

Jasmine had agreed with him. 'Is she ok?'

'Aye. She'll live.' Jonny had given a sad smile as he walked away.

'You are meant to be sleeping Miss Burrows' Michael Spence said as he leaned against the door frame. 'If you want to go home soon you need to be getting plenty of rest.'

'Michael how much about Jac's past do you know?' Jasmine asked him.

Michael entered the room and shut the door. He took a seat in the bedside chair. 'Officially I only know what Jac herself has told me. Unofficially Sacha and I share this information so I know a fair deal'.

'You should probably know she knows you do that.'

'Yeah well Naylor is many things but stupid sure ain't one of them' Michael grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest. 'Did you manage to get her to talk to you?'

Jasmine nodded her head. 'We talked about what happened to her in the care home.'

'Yeah? Which one?'

'The one she was in when she was fifteen' Jasmine gave the American a meaningful look.

'Oh. She kinda gave you worst there didn't she?' Michael let out a long breath 'I gotta tell you I'm impressed. It took you under two weeks to find out what it has taken Sacha and I years to piece together.'

'Had other things happened to her in other care homes?' Jasmine asked her eyes full of concern.

'I'm afraid so but the story she has told you is definitely the worse she had to endure'. Michael looked at the young girl before him. 'You feeling ok? About what she told you?'

'Not really. I feel sick to my stomach if I'm honest'. Jasmine looked down at her hands 'I feel guilty about making her tell me.'

'Hey now. Jac Naylor only tells people things if she wants to' Michael consoled the young girl 'she must trust you to be able to tell you.'

'How did you find out?' Jasmine asked him.

'Ah well I found out from Sacha who found out in the most painful way possible.' The American let out a chuckle. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh but this could only have happened to Sacha. He decided to check in on her when she was sleeping in the on call room during one night shift. The blanket had slipped off her so he decided to move it back over her and received a kick to his crown jewels in response'.

'Oh she must have thought…' Jasmine started to say

'Exactly. She felt so bad she had to tell him.' Michael tried not the laugh at the memory of Sacha telling himself and Ric Griffin just why he was sat in the staffroom at 7am with an ice pack held in his lap. 'I think he was secretly impressed at her self-defence skills though.'

'So you and Sacha look out for her then?'

'Well we try to. Jac has a bit of an independent streak going on' Michael smiled at his friends younger sister 'just because she didn't have any biological family it doesn't mean she didn't have anyone in her corner. There's Sacha and I, Ric Griffin, Elliot Hope and I'm pretty sure Mr Hanssen has a soft spot for her too'.

'Who's Elliot Hope?' Jasmine asked not having met the professor.

'Oh he's the clinical lead on Darwin. I'll get him to come down to meet you. You might as well get to know all of 'team Naylor' as Sacha calls us'.

'Why is all of 'team Naylor' made up of men?' Jasmine asked.

'I don't know'. Michael thought for a minute. 'You may have noticed that Jac doesn't really go in for all that girly stuff so maybe she just has more in common with men. She is kinda friends with Jonny's best friend Mo but then I think Mo has just bulldozed her way in. There's also Serena Campbell; remember you met her couple of days ago?'

'oh yes' Jasmine nodded and then rolled her eyes as she said 'thanks for letting me put my foot in it by not telling me Mr Campbell was her ex and not her current husband.'

'Sorry about that' Michael grinned guiltily 'she had laid out a recovery plan of sorts for Jac and Jonny after Amelia, which by the way Jac or Jonny do not know about, but I think that might have just been her business head looking after her assets.'

'Assets?' Jasmine asked confused.

'Yeah' Michael nodded 'do not tell Jac I said this but she is one hell of a surgeon. You don't come across talent like hers every day of week. A skill like hers generates excellence and excellence generates money.'

'I'm glad she has Jonny as well.' Jasmine added.

'Sacha and I owe Maconie a debt of gratitude I can tell you. Before she moved in with him looking out for her was a full time job. Not that he always gets everything right mind you. In the beginning stages of their relationship I think he gave us more of headache than Joseph did. But now they've got their act together at least we know she has someone she will actively go and talk to and someone at home with her every night'.

'Who's Joseph?'

'Joseph Burn. The man who broke her heart.' Michael thought for a minute 'probably best not to mention his name to Jac'.

'At least she now loves Jonny and Jonny loves her.' Jasmine said wistfully 'I'd really like to see them get married.'

'Good luck with that one' Michael laughed. 'I just can't see Naylor doing the whole white dress, wedding thing somehow.'

'I like a challenge.'

'Well you let me know how that one turns out for you' Michael smiled 'you feeling any better yet?'

'A little' Jasmine smiled back 'it helps to focus on how things turned out for her'

'Jac has led a hard life but she's strong and determined. She takes what she's given and makes the best of it.'

'The thing I keep coming back to is how it all stems from our Mother. The thought of what she has done to Jac makes me so angry it brings bile to my throat.'

'You and me both.' Michael sighed. 'But what can you do? '

'I want her know everything bad thing that has happened to Jac and how she was responsible for it.' Jasmine thought for a minute. 'I think that would make me feel a little better so that is going to go on my bucket list. Hand me that note pad.' Jasmine gestured to a thin note book lying on the table pushed to the end of her bed.

'What's this? 'Michael said as he picked up the note book.

'Take a look' Jasmine said. 'I've started a bucket list. Not an exciting one though, just a few things I want to get sorted before I go.'

Michael opened the note book and scanned the first page 'Right well getting Ava christened I definitely see you achieving but I'll believe seeing Jac and Jonny getting hitched when I see it.'

'I got her to take on Ava didn't I?' Jasmine said defiantly

'Actually I think you had a hand from one of team Naylor.' Michael threw her sympathetic glance 'I can't be one hundred per cent certain but I have a hunch'.

'Well I'm sure I can pursued other members of team Naylor to help with the marriage thing even if you won't'

'That stubborn streak really runs strong in your family huh?' Michael says looking down the rest of the very short list. 'Show Ava how to fly a kite. I'm sure Jonny will have a fair idea on how to help you with that one. Take Ava to her first ballet class. If you get Naylor to go as well I'm gonna want to see pictures' he chuckled. 'And finally show Ava how to build a sand castle. Is this it so far?' Michael asked.

'I only started it this afternoon'.

'Well I think we should think of a few more exciting things.'

'I'm a mum Michael. I only think of practical things.' Jasmine took the note book off Michael and scribbled down her latest idea.

'So how exactly are you going to speak your mind to your charming mother when no one knows where she is?' Michael asked.

'I have an email address. I'll start with that.' Jasmine yawned suddenly.

'I think you can wait until morning.' Michael said firmly as he stood up to go. He held out his hand to Jasmine. Jasmine took hold of it with a confused look on her face. 'Welcome to team Naylor Jasmine Burrows' Michael said as he shook it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the positive encouraging reviews I had for the last chapter! This is just a short filler chapter. Please review if you have time; it's good to know peoples thoughts and opinions **

Jonny Maconie was enjoying a kiss with his fiancée on the sofa in her office when a sharp knock at the door interrupted them. 'Just ignore it' he whispered as their lips parted 'they may go away.'

'I can't' Jac whispered back, leaning her forehead against his 'My job role is considered kind of important in this place. You could say lives depend on it.' She lightly kissed his lips again as another knock, louder this time, sounded through the door.

Jac got up from the sofa and quickly sat herself at her desk before calling 'come in'.

'Hey guys!' Mo's grinning face peered around the door. 'What you been doing?'

Jac rolled her eyes 'What did you want Maureen?'

'There's a Peter Symth out here who wishes to talk to both of you.'

'Ok send him in' Jac said shooting a concerned look at Jonny.

'Hi' Peter smiled at the couple. 'Don't worry this is just a flying visit. I've just come from an MDT meeting for Jasmine'

'Is everything ok?' Jonny asked as he moved behind Jac's desk and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Yes its good news actually' Peter smiled 'they are looking at discharging Jasmine this afternoon. The only catch is if she goes back to Bath to live with George her care will have to be transferred back to the hospital there. I think you both know that George felt it was less than satisfactory compared to the treatment Jasmine has received here'.

The reason behind Peter's visit suddenly became clear to Jac. 'You want us to have Jasmine at home with us don't you?'

'Got it in one!' Peter gave the couple what he hoped would be a winning smile 'I know it's a lot to ask but this way Ava continues to have round the clock suitable care, Jasmine will have access to the best medical treatment and you two will get to spend more time with the pair of them.'

'What about Granddad?' Jac asked her brow furrowed as she thought through Peters arguments. 'Won't he miss having them at home?'

'Well between you and me I think poor George has been suffering to cope the past few months more than he's been letting on. He told me knowing he has you two to lighten the load, as he put it, has alleviated a lot of his stress. Let's not forgot although George is very fit for his age the man has entered his eighty's'.

Jac nodded her head. 'You know we only live in a two bedroom flat don't you? It'll be a bit of a squeeze.'

'But we can manage' Jonny cut in 'we can sleep on the sofa bed in the living room and give Jasmine our room.'

Jac turned her head to look at Jonny 'You'd really be prepared to do this? We'll have little space or privacy plus the additional pressures of caring for Jasmine as well as Ava.'

'Yes I want to because I know you want to' Jonny rolled his eyes at Jac. 'Plus I like seeing you with your family. I think you should have the opportunity to spend as much time with Jasmine as possible. We'll figure out the practical stuff somehow.'

'It would be nice to spend more time with them' Jac agreed. 'Plus I wouldn't be constantly worrying about Jasmines medical treatment'.

'I promise we'd help out with respite care if you needed a break at any point.' Peter added

'See we'd manage with a bit of help and support' Jonny smiled at Jac.

Is that a yes? Peter asked tentatively.

Jac looked deep into Jonny's eyes and saw only love and support in them. 'It is' Jac answered the social worker.

'That's great!' Peter enthused. 'I also wanted to ask if you two had thought about the possibility of becoming legal guardians for Ava? I've been chatting to Jasmine and it is something she would like to have in place before she passes. ' Peter dug around in his brief case looking for an information pack on legal guardianship.

'Would that be really necessary?' Jonny asked 'I mean Jac is Ava's biological Aunt after all.'

'It would just give peace of mind that you would be officially and legally responsible for Ava.' Peter handed the information to Jonny. 'Just have a read through and let me know what you think. Although Jasmine might not be ready to talk about it with you yet she has told me she has concerns about becoming too sick to be a parent to Ava and I think knowing that Jac would have the right to make decisions for Ava in her place would help her.'

'I don't think I would make any important decisions regarding Ava without consulting Jasmine first anyway.' Jac said bluntly.

'Maybe not.' Peter agreed 'but sometimes circumstances can become out of our control. Just have a think about it and discuss with Jasmine if you can. She asked me to broach the subject with you first so now I've done that I may have broken the ice for her to discuss things with you.' Peter smiled kindly at the couple. 'I should be on my way because I'm already late for my next meeting but contact me when you've had time to discuss it.'

Peter shook Jonny's hand and smiled warmly at Jac. 'It's been a pleasure as always.' The social worker exited the office leaving the couple staring dumb founded at the leaflets he had pressed into Jonny's hands.

'What are you thinking?' Jac spoke after a minute's silence.

'I think the man is like a chaotic whirl wind and frankly I don't think its appropriate that he clearly has a thing for you.'

'What?!' Jac exclaimed 'I meant about the whole legal guardianship of Ava and moving my sister in with us situation not your personal feelings on Peter the social worker. Who by the way does not have a thing for me.' She flopped back into her chair out of sheer exasperation. As much as she loved Jonny he could be a fool sometimes.

'You did ask what I was thinking!' Jonny defended himself. 'How I _feel_ about moving your sister in with us is that it will be a good thing for us and Jasmine and most importantly for Ava. I think we should make Jasmines last days on earth as comfortable and as family orientated as possible.' Jonny squatted in front of Jac and took her hands in his. 'I want us to be parents to Ava. If we have to go through this legal guardianship business then that is what we'll do.' He gently played with engagement ring he had placed on her hand all those months ago. 'What are you thinking?'

'I sort of feel how I did when I found out I was pregnant with Amelia. Knowing everything was going to change and being this strange mixture of fear, excitement and wonder at to how it had all happened'. Jac felt tears of emotion beginning to build in her eyes.

'Oh' Jonny said softly 'you never told me that before'. Jac squeezed his hands.

'But I also feel sadness because I know I'm losing my sister who I've only just met but have already grown to love.' Jac let the tears fall down her face. 'And I could kick myself for pushing her away four years ago when I had the chance to get to know her.'

Jonny stood up on his knees and wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a few minutes as she took deep breaths, trying to compose herself. He released her from their embrace and gently wiped away her tears with his fingers.

'You, Jac Naylor, are a magnificent woman. I think if I had first met a secret sister under those same circumstances I would have done exactly same thing. I'm not sure I could have agreed to see her when she showed up again. But you did and you've let her into your life whole heartedly. I love you for being brave enough to do that'. He kissed her forehead. 'I think when Professor Hope gets back from his lecturing you should go and get Ava from day care and take Jasmine home'.

'Ok' Jac gave Jonny a watery smile.

'Ok' Jonny smiled back. 'And Peter has taken a fancy to you. Who could blame him?'

Jac gave an exasperated sigh and then leaned forward to kiss her ridiculous fiancé.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews; they really do help me to keep writing :-)**

Jac had driven Jasmine and Ava back to the flat after Michael, giving Jac many instructions she reminded him she didn't need, discharged the young woman. Granddad had been pleased at the arrangement of Jasmine staying in Bristol with Jac and Jonny and Jac suspected he was also a little relieved to be released from the responsibility of caring for Jasmine. They arranged for Jac to drive Jasmine to the bungalow to collect some of more of her belongings later in the week and Granddad promised that he would still visit with a 'you'll be sick of the sight of me.'

Jasmine had been enthralled at the sight of Ava's bedroom. 'Wow Jac! You've made her a proper little girls room! Her bedroom at the bungalow was tiny.' She watched as her daughter happily skipped about the room showing her mother everything.

'I hope you don't mind but we've also brought her some new clothes. She's growing away.' Jac smiled, pleased that her sister liked Ava's bedroom as much as she did.

'Of course I don't mind. Thank you.' Jasmine gave Jac a sad smile 'I kind of feel like I've neglected Ava's needs a little bit over the past couple of months.'

'Does she look to you like she's been badly affected?' Jac laughed as Ava clambered up onto the bed next to her mother 'you haven't neglected her.'

Jasmine hugged her little girl tightly. 'I think it's time for your nap now Ava' she said as she let her go

'But I'm not sleepy' Ava said grinning at her mother. She had been delighted when both her Auntie Jac and her Mummy had arrived at nursery to collect her early. Jac suspected they would have difficulty getting her to sleep tonight let alone for her normal afternoon nap.

'Come on Munchkin.' Jasmine said as she lay the little girl down. 'I'll lie here with you and tell you a story.'

'I'll go and put the kettle on' Jac whispered as she crept from the room whilst Jasmine started telling Ava a tale of her own invention.

After fifteen minutes Jasmine emerged from Ava's bedroom walking slightly stiffly, her stomach still sore from surgery. She found her sister changing the sheets on the bed in the master bedroom.

'Jonny and I thought you'd be comfortable in here' Jac smiled at her sister as she smoothed out the duvet with her hand.

'Oh Jac I couldn't take your bed!' Jasmine said embarrassed 'I'll sleep in the living room.'

'You'll do what you're told' Jac laughed 'besides don't forget Jonny works shift work and I can keep odd hours so unless you want us to be waking you up in the middle of the night I suggest you take us up on the offer.'

'I feel like I'm causing trouble for everyone' Jasmine said glumly.

'Of course you're not' Jac comforted her sister. 'How about a nice cup of tea?'

Jasmine nodded and followed her sister to the kitchen.

'You do know I appreciate everything you and Jonny are doing for Ava and I don't you?' Jasmine suddenly asked.

'Of course we do.' Jac answered her as she made the tea. 'you should just stop worrying and let us look after you.'

'Ava has looked much happier and more like Ava since she moved in with you and Jonny.' Jasmine continued 'I think the stress of my illness had gotten to her even though we've tried to hide it from her. I don't think moving to the small bungalow really benefited her either.'

'You've had to make some tough choices and you're living with cancer which is not easy' Jac placed a hand on her sister's arm 'but Ava is fine and you're a good Mum.'

Jasmine nodded but didn't smile. 'I feel like I owe you and apology' Jac spoke again 'for refusing to see you the first time we met.'

'You don't need to apologise for that' Jasmine shook her head 'what mum did to you was so hurtful I can imagine if it had been me in your place I wouldn't want anything to do with our crazy family ever again'.

'The thing is, and I know it is childish, I kept thinking why did she keep you when she was so willing to abandon me at every available opportunity.' Jacs words hung in air for a few seconds.

'I knew that was what you were thinking.' Jasmine said finally, picking up one of the mugs. They walked to the dining table and sat down together. 'There is no reason as to why she did what she did. She spun me a story as to how she was too young when she had you. But to be honest that isn't a valid reason and I can't buy into it. I can imagine how much it must hurt though to be rejected without an explanation'.

Jac nodded her head and swallowed down a lump of emotion. 'It still hurts if I'm honest. I pretend I don't care but it hurts that I wasn't good enough for her.'

'You are more than good enough Jac. Look at you! You save lives for goodness sake! I only managed to complete a term and a half at university and even then I was studying English literature. That was hardly going to change to world was it?' Jasmine laughed. Jac stared intently at her cup of tea as she willed herself not to cry. 'Its our mother who isn't good enough Jac. You need to remember that'. Jasmine put her hand on Jac's arm and gave her sister a couple of minutes to compose herself. 'You have a lovely home' Jasmine changed the subject.

'Thank you.' Jac took a sip of her tea 'we did have a house ready for when we had Amelia but I couldn't face living there after. I actually prefer the flat if I'm honest; a house just seemed too conventional.'

'You really are a modern woman huh?' Jasmine smiled at her sister. 'What about this whole marriage thing then? Do you think you and Jonny will actually get around to it?'

'I don't know. I want to but it won't actually change anything.' Jac played with the ring on her finger. 'Before Jonny I couldn't actually imagine being a wife to anyone. He's certainly changed that about me' Jac gave her sister a dry smile.

'Mummy I'm awake now' they heard Ava call as the little girl came running up to them.

'I thought that was too good to be true' Jasmine sighed 'five minutes nap usually means she'll be evil by tea time.'

'Come and play with me Mummy' Ava pulled on her mother's arm in her haste to see her mother to her feet.

'Hey slow down pumpkin' Jac placed her hand softly on her nieces head. 'Don't forget mummy still has a sore tummy.'

'Oh' Ava thought a moment. 'Can you still draw pictures Mummy?'

Jasmine laughed. 'Of course I can still draw pictures.' She stood stiffly to her feet. 'Come on let's go and get your paper and crayons.'

* * *

After a couple of hours entertaining Ava Jasmine had admitted defeat and gone for a lie down on her bed. She opened her laptop to check her emails and replied to the few responses she had received in regards to the search for her mother. An old school friend of hers had gotten, what she hoped would be, a more recent email address from an aid worker working in India and had suggestions of other organisations her mother might have gone on to work with. Jasmine sent her drafted email for her mother to the suggested email address. Her conversation with Jac had made her more determined to find her mother so she could tell her what she thought of her. She closed the lid of her laptop and shut her eyes. A five minute nap was all she needed she thought to herself.

* * *

Jac was sat with Ava on the sofa watching a DVD when her phone rang. The little girl had cuddled into her Auntie and Jac was enjoying spending this quiet time with her niece. Jac looked at the screen on her phone and saw it was Jonny.

'Hey you' she smiled as she answered the phone.

'I am having the day from hell!' Jonny's Scottish accent was always more prominent when he was angry. 'I don't know why we bother having permanent staff nurses when all they do is ring in sick!'

'Oh dear' Jac tried to sound sympathetic but if it was the particular nurse she was thinking of Jac would have dismissed her weeks ago for her poor time keeping and attendance. However Jac could tell a 'told you so' was unlikely to be helpful in this situation. 'Has Nurse Summerton called in sick before a night shift again?'

'Don't you dare say I told you so' Jac could hear Jonny grumpily moving paper work around. 'I'm going to have to stay on until I get an agency nurse in to cover. No one is going to say my ward is understaffed!'

'Would you mind not taking it out on the patient files though?' Jac asked sweetly. 'I would prefer it if they weren't all looking like they've been pulled through a hedge backwards'.

'I really wanted to be home for dinner seeing as it is Jasmines first night with us.'

'I'm sure she'll understand. You never know the agency might have gotten efficient in actually providing staff.'

'I called them an hour ago and the still haven't rung me back' Jonny huffed. 'Anyway enough about staffing problems what have you been doing?'

'Well Ava and I are watching a film and Jasmine is having a nap. Exciting stuff.' Jac said before adding 'I'm missing you.'

'Aww I miss you too.' Jac could tell Jonny was now smiling.

'Just get home when you can ok?'

'Sure. I love you Jac.'

'I love you too.' Jac hung up the phone and watched the end of the film with Ava. As the credits rolled Ava sat up so she facing her Auntie.

'I'm hungry' she informed her aunt 'please could I have beans on toast for tea?'

'Seeing as you asked so nicely I can't see why not' Jac smiled at her niece, relieved Ava had asked for something not even she could make inedible. Jac scooped up the child into her arms and walked with her to the kitchen. 'Come on, we better see if we have beans in the cupboard.'

Ava played with Jac's hair as she carried her. 'I love you Auntie Jac' the little girl said suddenly.

Jac didn't have to think before she said 'I love you too Ava.' Inside her heart was soaring.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you have time. Thoughts, opinions and suggestions are all appreciated **

As Ava was finishing off a fruit salad Jac had put together for her the flat buzzer rang out. Jac quickly answered the door hoping the noise wouldn't have disturbed Jasmine.

'Surprise!' Mo and Sacha both shouted as she answered the door.

'Shh!' Jac whispered as she let them in. 'What are you doing here?'

'We couldn't let Jasmine be subjected to your cooking on her first night with you so we've brought supplies for a stir fry' Mo whispered back. 'Why are we whispering?'

'Jasmine is asleep' Jac informed her.

'Not any more' Jasmine appeared behind her sister and smiled at the visitors. Her clothes had a crumpled appearance and her red hair was messily tied back off her face.

'My god you really do look like Jac!' Mo exclaimed as she took in the young girl's appearance 'I'm Mo' she offered Jasmine her hand.

'It's nice to meet you Mo' Jasmine said as she shook her hand 'I've heard all about you from Ava'

Sacha meanwhile took the opportunity to pull Jac into a big hug whilst she was momentarily distracted. 'Argh Sacha! Get off me!' Jac gave her friend a shove.

'Come on, lets make a start on this meal. Jonny should be home in about an hour if the nursing agency keeps its promises'. Mo laughed as she watched the pair of them. They made their way into the kitchen and Jac sat back down at the table with Ava. She had become used to Mo and Sacha turning up unannounced with offerings of food over the past year. She generally just let them get on with it guessing it helped them to feel they were doing something useful.

She watched as Jasmine mucked in with her two friends preparing the meat and vegetables for the meal. 'So do you regularly turn up with food for my sister or is this just because I'm here?' Jasmine asked, enjoying being able to do something practical.

'It's a semi regular thing' Sacha answered Jasmines question 'Jac is a terrible cook'.

'Come on Ava it must be way past your bath time.' Jac said loudly picking up the child and glaring at Sacha as she walked from the room. Jasmine made a mental note to add 'teach Jac basic cooking skills' to her bucket list.

Sacha merely chuckled as he sliced mushrooms. Mo waited until Jac was out of the room before quietly adding 'she doesn't eat so well because of what happened with Amelia. So this way she gets a good home cooked meal and Jonny gets a bit of break. It's the only way she'll let us help anyway.' Mo shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

'I know I can hardly talk but she is so skinny' Jasmine spoke quietly back 'when I first met her I thought she must have been ill.'

'She's still grieving' Sacha said as he rinsed the vegetables under the tap 'but she'll get there.'

* * *

Jonny arrived home a little before seven that evening. He was greeted by Ava who ran up to him with the cry of 'Uncle Jonny!'

Jonny scooped up Ava into his arms. 'Hello my wee miss' he softly kissed her cheek. 'Have you had a good day?'

Ava nodded her head 'Guess what Uncle Jonny?'

'What?' he smiled at the child

'Mummy has come to live with us here!' she exclaimed excitedly.

Jonny gave a mock gasp 'really?! Well that's great isn't it?' he grinned broadly at the child.

Ava nodded her head before yawning. Jonny walked with Ava still in his arms into the kitchen which he found full with his loved ones. 'Well hello everybody.'

'Hi Jonny' they chorused back at him.

Jonny set Ava on her feet and wrapped his fiancée into an embrace. He was pleased to see Jac was smiling and relaxed.

'Oi! Jonny Mac stop with the PDA and go yourself sorted out. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes' Mo barked at her friend.

'This is our flat, it's hardly public' Jac complained as Jonny released her.

I'd better do as she says I know you've been giving her lessons in how to be a grumpy consultant.' Jonny cheekily kissed Jac's cheek as he left the room.

'I am not a grumpy consultant' Jac yelled after him 'I'm an efficient one. And anyway such lessons aren't needed because somebody still hasn't booked to sit their exams.'

'Oh that's true enough' Jonny yelled back from the bathroom. 'I think our Mo has the exam jitters.' They heard the sound of the shower being turned on.

'I do not have the exam jitters' Mo protested.

'Whatever.' Jac smirked at Sacha who couldn't contain a grin.

Ava suddenly gave a huge yawn. 'Whoa bedtime for you Munchkin.'Jasmine said taking the little girl by the hand.

'But I'm not sleepy mummy.' Ava protested as they walked from the room.

'Well we'll see about that' they heard Jasmine respond.

'That kid is just too cute for words' Mo changed the subject and then busied herself with cooking dinner.

After just ten minutes Jasmine returned. 'Out like a light' she said triumphantly as she sat down at the table next to her sister. 'I've been meaning to ask where the local church is here.'

'I can take you to one' Mo said over the top of the sound of the wok sizzling. 'Jac wouldn't have any idea what to do in one.'

'You don't believe in God?' Jasmine asked her sister. 'Didn't mum ever take you to church?'

'Yes she did on occasion and no I don't' Jac gave the simple answer.

'Oh. Well that's cool' her sister gave Jac a strange look as she thought for a moment. 'Then what do you think happens to you when you die?'

'I can give you the scientific answer in terms of your bodily remains if you want it' Jac took a sip of the cup of tea Sacha handed her.

'Er Jac we're about to eat so I think you should save that lovely description for another day' Sacha stepped in knowing the graphic detail with which Jac could describe the body's decomposing process.

'Yuk I don't want to know whether we're eating or not thanks.' Jasmine pulled a face. 'I meant what do you believe happens to your soul?'

'Well nothing'.

'So you think we go through all of this for nothing?' Jasmine asked.

'Yes.' Jac answered a bit bemused.

'Well that's comforting.'

'You're acting like I'm first atheist you've ever come across.' Jac gave her sister a bemused smile.

'I'm just surprised that's all. I mean I know you would have been brought up on a bit of religion because I was, or at least our mothers strange understanding of it. I guess I just thought that with you being a doctor you must witness some things that would be affirming.'

'You also witness a lot of things that would be un-affirming. Miracles just don't exist for me Jasmine because they can always be explained away by scientific fact and logic.' Jac tried to explain her reasons without going into too much depth.

'Huh'. Jasmine thought for a moment. 'But you believe in God Mo?' Mo nodded her head bemused at hearing Jac having a proper discussion with her sister. 'What about you Sacha?'

'Absolutely' Sacha nodded his head. 'I believe that whilst you can explain away miracles with reason, there has to be something somewhere that starts the process off. For me that has to be God.'

'I don't pretend religion has all the answers' Mo adds 'it's like Jac said we see a lot of things that have certainly made me question my faith. But sometimes that bad stuff is just chance and I don't believe God punishes by bestowing it upon people.'

Jac placed her hand on top her sisters. 'If it offers you comfort, then by all means, believe in your God. I know it comforts Jonny but for me there is no God.'

'I'll introduce you to the pastor at my church' Mo smiled kindly at Jasmine 'I always find talking to him helps.'

* * *

They ate their dinner discussing a variety of topics and Jasmine felt as though she had gotten to know Jac and Jonny a lot better during the past couple of hours. She felt as though she was being welcomed into their family which was wonderful and more than she hoped would happen when she had first formulated the plan the find her sister.

'So what's the strangest thing that has happened to you whilst working in a hospital?' Jasmine asked as Mo served up a cheesecake.

There was silence at the table whilst the four medical professionals thought about for a story that would be suitable for the dinner table.

After a minute Jac spoke. 'I was once stuck in a lift and blood stared dripping down on me from the ceiling.'

'You can't just make stuff up Jac' Jonny laughed.

'No wait! I've heard about this' Sacha said 'is this the story about the guy in the lift shaft who's arm got amputated by the lift pulley system?'

'That's the one' Jac says taking a small taste of cheesecake.

'Eurgh!' Sacha pulled a face 'I didn't actually think that rumour was true!'

'Ask Ric Griffin' Jac laughed 'he'll confirm it for you. I don't think the sight of me being rescued from a lift covered in blood with a man missing an arm will have escaped his memory'

'So what did you do?' Jasmine was amazed 'the guy didn't die did he?'

'No he didn't die.' Jac said 'I decided given the amount of blood and the rate at which it was dripping on me that I should probably investigate so I went up through the maintenance panel to have a look.'

'But weren't you scared?' Jasmine was enthralled.

'I was terrified but then I figured that if was that scared imagine how scared the injured person was likely to be. I just kept my fingers crossed that I wasn't about to find a beheading' Jac grinned evilly as everyone else pushed away their desert. 'Excellent choice of cheesecake Maureen. Strawberry has always been my favourite.'

'Anytime' Mo gave Jac a sarcastic smile.

'Anyway, so when I managed to climb up there I found a guy who was still conscious but minus an arm, that I should point out had been ripped rather than neatly sliced off'

'That is really gross Jac' Jasmine interrupted her sister.

'It's an important medical point.' Jac continued. 'So I made an impromptu tourniquet out of my belt and got the guy into surgery as quickly as possible'.

'What about his arm?' Jasmine said with a look of horror on her face.

'Well I found that in the basement in the very bottom of the lift shaft. I don't think the poor maintenance man who helped with that ever fully recovered.' Jac laughed. 'We reattached it but it didn't take.'

'Well I think Jac wins the strangest thing to happen to you at work award.' Jonny said deciding he did want his cheesecake after all.

'With Jac Naylor here we were never going to win in that category anyway.' Sacha mused also tucking into his slice of the desert. 'I mean this is the woman who also electrocuted herself whilst stopping a patient from committing suicide'.

'Don't be so dramatic Sacha.' Jac took another bite of her cheesecake 'I clearly survived that particular incident. It hurts a lot less than you'd imagine by the way, just in case you were wondering'

'Now that you mention it my 'strangest thing to happen to you at work' story also includes Jac.' Mo suddenly said digging into her piece of cheesecake now too.

'Was that the patient who had radioactive metal embedded in his chest?'

'That's the one' Mo confirmed for Jac.

'Mine was going to be the one with the young farmers and the curry. You remember them Jac? You knocked yourself out by slipping on spilt liquid when you were angrily giving one of them a dressing down.' Jonny snorted into his cheesecake.

'Do you actively go looking for these strange and dangerous patients?' Jasmine asked still not eating her pudding.

'Er no unfortunately these patients just seem to keep finding me.' Jac pushed the remaining three quarters of her desert towards Jonny who happily tucked in to finish it off for her. 'Don't worry I've gotten a lot less 'gung ho' as I've gotten older. I don't just wade into these situations like I used to.'

Mo choked on her wine. 'Less gung ho?' Mo spluttered. 'So that wasn't you who hijacked Professors Hope's Hertzig device to give a dying elderly woman more time so her relatives would get chance to say goodbye at Christmas?'

'She's telling the truth. That particular stunt was nothing compared to other ways she's saved patients in the past' Sacha confirmed for the table. 'You ask Ric. I think Ms Naylor is more than responsible for most of his grey hair.'

'And you are responsible for the rest' Jac rolled her eyes at Sacha.

'Before I met you I was a perfectly normal registrar thank you.' Sacha finished of the last of his cheesecake. 'Now I'm just glad you haven't gotten me struck off.'

'You love it really. I've brought much needed excitement into your life.' Jac began clearing away the dishes. 'Besides I believe it was you who initiated the 'clear the ward 'game on AAU that time.'

'The creator of that legend was you?' Mo asked impressed.

'My proudest career moment' Sacha nodded his head in a serious manor whilst the rest of the dinner party laughed.

* * *

'I think Jasmine enjoyed this evening' Jac said as she snuggled up to Jonny on the sofa bed later that night.

'I think she has developed grave concerns about the professionalism of the NHS.' Jonny laughed putting his arm around Jac. 'But she did look like she was having fun which is good because I don't imagine she's had too much of that just lately.'

Jac lay with her head on Jonny's chest listening to his heartbeat for a while.

'Jonny'

'hmm?'

'Ava told me she loved me today'

'Oh that's great Jac' Jonny said giving her a squeeze. 'How did that feel?'

'It was wonderful' Jac smiled. 'Do you know the reason why I was hesitant to commit to Ava was because I was worried I'd be trying to replace Amelia?'

'Yep.' Jonny kissed the top of Jac's head. 'That ran through my mind too.'

'But it doesn't feel like that does it?'

'No' Jonny agreed

'I love Ava but it's not as though she has taken over the love I have for Amelia.'

'Same here' Jonny said his voice tight with emotion.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you have time :-) **

'How can you not believe in God on a beautiful day like this Jac?' Mo asked as they sat on a bench in the crisp late autumn sunshine watching Jonny and Jasmine attempting to fly a kite with Ava.

'Easily' Jac replied. 'I just enjoy the day.'

Jasmine had been living with Jac and Jonny for a few weeks and as the summer melted into autumn they found themselves muddling along nicely and enjoying each other's company.

The two women cheered as the kite managed lift of the ground at last. After a few more minutes Jasmine joined them on the bench exhausted from playing with Ava. The three women groaned as the kite fell to the floor once more. 'I'll go and help Jonny this time' Mo said jumping up and leaving the two sisters alone together on the bench. Jasmine snuggled up against her sister and they sat in a companionable silence as they watched the two friends trying to launch the kite back into the air for Ava.

'I'd love to see you and Jonny get married.' Jasmine stated breaking the silence.

'I know you would' Jac answered her. They'd had this conversation last night, lying together on Jasmines bed. Jac could tell Jasmine wasn't satisfied with her statement that she and Jonny were fine as they were, for the moment at least.

'What's it like to be in love?' Jasmine suddenly asked. 'I mean not like the maternal love you have for a child' she quickly added as Jac gave her a strange look. 'I mean what's it like to _choose_ to fall in love with someone?'

'You must have been in love yourself Jasmine' Jac hoped she wouldn't actually have to try to describe the feeling of love to her sister. 'What about Ava's father?' Jac had been unsuccessful in getting Jasmine to discuss this person despite many attempts.

'I don't think that was love.' Jasmine answered 'I think that was more infatuation and he knew it.' She gave her sister a steely glare 'and I'm still not ready to discuss that yet.'

'Ok' Jac held her hands up in mock surrender.

'So what is love like?' Jasmine asked again.

Jac sighed knowing that Jasmine was unlikely to give up on this conversation. 'Well for a start you don't actually '_choose'_ to fall in love with a person. It just kind of happens and it can feel different depending on the person and the circumstances.'

'Have you been in love before Jonny then?'

'Yes there was someone else before Jonny.' Jac sighed again 'you've been talking to Michael and Sacha haven't you?'

'No.' Jasmine lied unconvincingly.

'There was a man called Joseph Burn. We were registrars together.' Jac paused as she reflected on her relationship with Joseph. 'We were kind of playing at being a couple at first and then it grew into a sort of competitive love. Who could beat the other career wise and a game of one-up-man-ship in hurting each other'.

'That sounds destructive.' Jasmine said watching as Jonny and Mo got the kite airborne once more and helped Ava to fly it.

'It was. Until we grew up and realised there was a tender love there along.' Jac sighed 'Unfortunately by that point a lot had happened and other things in our lives had changed. He'd fathered a child with another a woman and she left the child with him. He decided to leave to give the little boy a more settled life with him working as a GP'.

'Couldn't you have gone with him?' Jasmine asked leaning her head on her sisters shoulder

'I asked him to stay and he asked me to go with him. The fact was we both needed different things and had different priorities at that point in our lives. One of us would have compromised and that wouldn't have made either of us happy.'

'So you let him go?'

'I let him go' Jac confirmed 'but those last few months we had together; that was an all-consuming sort of love.'

'Do you still love him now? If he came back do you think you'd get those feelings back?'

'I think you'll always feel something for those you have loved in the past but it wouldn't be the same as 'being in love' with them. So no I don't think those intense feelings would come back.'

'So what about Jonny?' Jasmine asked.

'I never actually meant to fall in love with Jonny' Jac laughed 'I didn't think it was possible because we are so different.'

'I knew you met Jonny as a one night stand'. Jasmine nudged her sisters arm. 'So what happened?'

'Well we did meet at a conference and yes it was meant to be a one-time thing.' Jac rolled her eyes at her sister. 'But then he turned up at Holby and one thing led to another. It was more based on passion really and neither of us was willing to admit it was anything more than just a casual arrangement.'

'So when did you realise it was more than that?'

'A few months in. We had spent a whole secret weekend together at a hotel and that's when I realised you don't go to all that effort for a casual fling. I also realised he gave me that butterfly's in the stomach feeling and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I kept thinking up excuses I could use just to see him 'Jac watched her fiancé as he fooled around chasing Ava. 'Not that I told him that of course. Instead I messed things up, I pushed him away and I had a one night stand with a colleague from paed's.' Jac looked down at the ground 'I'm not proud of it but I couldn't bare the idea of being hurt again so I struck first. I realised afterwards that I did want Jonny and he was worth the risk so I told him what I'd done'.

'He obviously forgave you though?' Jasmine took Jacs gloved hand in her own and squeezed it.

'Well I went away to Japan for training feeling retched for what I'd done and lost. When I returned I decided to tell him I loved him because at that point I had nothing to lose.'

'He took you back?'

'Yes he did and we were happy for a while. But then I found out I had endometriosis and stupidly decided not to tell Jonny because I thought he'd push me away. I knew he wanted family I might not have been able to give him that. So we had a massive argument over nothing because neither of us knew what the other was thinking.'

'Huh. You were fairly on again off again weren't you?'

'You sound disappointed.' Jac looked at her sister.

'I'd just assumed you and Jonny were like a love affair you see in the movies'.

'What boy meets girl, they go through adversity and then all is happy ever after?' Jac laughed as Jasmine nodded. 'Well I hate to disappoint you but real life just isn't like that.'

'So how did you and Jonny get to where you are now?'

'Well we reconciled for one night and amazingly and unexpectedly I fell pregnant with Amelia.'

'And the rest as they say is history?' Jasmine asked hopefully.

'Almost' Jac laughed 'we had a few more miscommunication problems and then we realised that was what our problem was. We loved each other, were passionate for each other, but we needed to understand each other.'

'So what did you do?'

'We made a pact to talk to each other and to be honest with each other, to tell each other everything so we wouldn't keep making the same mistake'. Jac smiled at Jasmine 'Jonny and I have to work at our relationship but it's worth it because we can't bear life without each other.'

'I just can't imagine what that's like.' Jasmine said sadly 'to feel that way about a man, that need to be with them for no reason at all, and to know they feel that way about you too. I guess I'll never get to experience that now.'

'I guess not' Jac squeezed her sisters hand knowing nothing more could be said.


	21. Chapter 21

**I wasn't planning on updating today but due to repeated requests here it is (that and I'm too tired to bothered to do anything else!). Please review because all opinions, suggestions and thoughts are genuinely appreciated. **

Jac lay with Jonny on the bed of Darwin's on call room, their bodies still entwined from, what Jonny termed as , their 'lunch break delight'. Even after all the time that had passed since they first met Jonny made no secret of the fact that he still desired her and Jac was more than happy to reciprocate. She lightly kissed her lovers cheek as she moved herself into a more comfortable position. She laid her head on Jonny's bare chest so she could hear the beating of his heart.

'Don't fall asleep Jac' Jonny warned her as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

'Hmm' Jac mumbled closing her eyes.

'I'm being serious. I think Professor Hope will notice when you don't join him in theatre in half an hours' time'.

'You're just worried about your theatre schedule being messed up' Jac teased him as she opened her eyes again knowing Jonny was right.

'Hey' Jonny playfully pinched her shoulder 'I don't know what would happen with this ward without me running it like a tight ship'.

'I don't know what I'd do without you full stop' Jac said quietly. She ran her hand down his arm until she found his hand. She entwined his fingers with her own. 'you've been amazing since Jasmine turned up.'

'Jac I keep telling your family is my family. Besides I like having Jasmine with us, I'm glad to have finally met George and you know how I feel about Ava.'

'I know' Jac lifted her head off his chest and looked deep into Jonny's eyes 'I just wanted you to know its appreciated' she bushed his lips lightly with her own and then rested her forehead on Jonny's.

'What's with the soppiness all of a sudden?' Jonny teased his fiancée in a whisper. He'd been pleased that Jac had softened with him after they had made the pact to be open with each other and talk but she often still took him by surprise.

Jac rolled onto her side still facing Jonny. 'I was talking to Jasmine yesterday whilst you were flying the kite with Ava.'

'Oh yes I could see you two nattering away.' Jonny smiled at Jac as he mirrored her movement and rolled over onto his side too so he could comfortably maintain eye contact.

'She asked me what it was like to fall in love. She's never been madly in love and felt love in return.' Jac squeezed Jonny's hand that was still entwined in her own. 'Isn't that sad?'

'That's heart breaking' Jonny agreed.

'She pointed out that now she'll never get the chance. I guess it just made me grateful.' They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, each pondering the significance of Jac's words. The moment was shattered when Jac's pager beeped.

'If that's about Mr Henderson complaining again I swear to god there will be no extra biscuits with his cup of tea.' Jonny grumbled as Jac got up and started dressing hurriedly.

'It's a consult for AAU. I don't know why they didn't page Mo' Jac said as she located her stethoscope from the floor where it had been hastily discarded in the heat of the moment.

'Its probably Sacha wanting dating advice again.' Jonny joked as he started getting dressed.

'I bloody hope not' Jac pulled a face 'I'm getting fed up of being called down there to diagnose indigestion just so he can take the opportunity to question me about your friend.' She gave Jonny a hurried kiss as she slipped out of the door. She could see Mo sitting at the nurse's station and had a sneaking suspicion Jonny's theory would be correct.

* * *

'Bloody Sacha' Jac muttered in Jonny's ear as she passed the nurses' station on her way to get ready for theatre. Jonny laughed as she stomped into her office.

'What's up with the moody cow today then?' Mo inquired as she waited for the computer to oblige to her wishes.

'Nothing' Jonny said as he quickly busied himself with organising the patient files.

'I thought a bit of afternoon delight with you in the on call room would have added a bit of cheer to her day.' Mo didn't look up from the computer screen as she said this.

'Ah look Mo, before you get all disapproving on me should know that Jac and I have a very full house and are currently sleeping in the living room with no privacy…'

'Relax Jonny I'm not going to drop you in it with Hanssen for misuse of on call rooms. Just don't let me find out about it.' Mo frowned at her friend 'And promise me you changed the sheets.'

'Absolutely' Jonny grinned at Mo. 'Are you ok?'

'Oh yes. Hunky Dory' Mo replied in the same fed up tone.

'Ok. Well I'm due in theatre. We'll talk later yes?'

'Whatever' Mo muttered as Jonny walked away.

* * *

'What did Sacha want?' Jonny asked Jac as he watched her scrub up for theatre.

'Mo apparently sent him a text asking him out for dinner' Jac finished scrubbing and dried her hands 'he wanted to know what I thought it _means'_

Seriously? Jonny asked as he helped Jac into her gown.

'Oh yes.' Jac rolled her eyes. 'He wanted my advice on if he should go, what he should put in the text and how long should he wait before replying. Honestly he can be such a girl.' Jac pulled the latex gloves over her hands with deft snap.

'Well Mo's gone all grumpy so either he still hasn't replied or he's turned her down.'

'Well if he's turned my registrar grumpy by refusing her, quite frankly long overdue, dinner invite I'll skin him alive.' Jac allowed Jonny to fix her mask over her face and they walked into the theatre together.

Jonny stood at the edge of the room and Jac took up her usual position at the table opposite Elliot Hope. 'Good afternoon Ms Naylor' the professor greeted her warmly 'I hope you don't mind but I made a start. I trust all was well on AAU?'

'Yes. I managed to correctly diagnose a chest infection without too much trouble' Jac rolled her eyes again.

'Oh dear. I think we need to take action to solve the love sick Sacha and Mo problem.' Elliot chuckled. 'I had a rather nice little chat with your sister and grandfather this morning. They were enjoying a coffee after Jasmines scan.' Elliot continued to chatter as they worked together preparing the patient for the insertion of the Hertzig device.

'Can you believe Spence refused to let me see the images?' Jac said still annoyed by what she felt was an attempt to exclude her from Jasmines medical care.

'Yes I can' Elliot sternly. His tone reminded Jac of when Elliot was her teacher and mentor. 'Jasmine seemed to want to know an awful lot about your engagement to Nurse Maconie. Wanted to know if I thought you'd ever get married.'

Jac sighed 'she has become rather obsessed with it. She seems to have an over romanticised idea of love and marriage from reading too many romance novels.'

'That's what I love about you Jac, your warm glowing romanticism about our relationship' Jonny's voice came from the back of the theatre.

The theatre team tittered with laugher.

'You know what I mean Maconie' Jac looked over her shoulder at him 'can you see us doing a big white wedding type thing? Because that is what goes on in my sisters head.'

'Well no' Jonny said shifting awkwardly. 'But it would be nice to know that however we chose to do it one day we will actually tie the knot.'

'Perhaps we should just concentrate on fitting this Hertzig' Jac said turning her attention back to the patient.

Elliot could tell that Jac wasn't annoyed by this conversation occurring in theatre as much as she might have been the past. 'I rather imagine you and Jonny having a small private ceremony. Just a few friends. Simple yet elegant.'

'Elliot!' Jac's stern voice warned him that the topic was closed.

'Well however you decide to do it I very much hope I'll be invited' Jac gave the professor a cold eyed stare 'Right well if we could have the Hertzig ready please…' Elliot decided that now was most definitely time to let the matter drop. He couldn't help but hope Jonny would be able to pick up the conversation later and he would see the couple married by the end of the year.


	22. Chapter 22

**As requested there is a little bit of Ava and Auntie Jac at the end of this chapter. Please read and review; thoughts and opinions are always appreciated :-)**

Jac was scrubbing down after the successful operation when Jonny took the phone call from Michael Spence. He watched through the window at his fiancée as she was smiling and laughing with Professor Hope. He could tell both surgeons were buoyed with the success the Hertzig trial was currently enjoying. From the way Michael spoke as soon as he answered the phone Jonny could tell it was going to be bad news.

'Jonny when you and Jac are done could you come up to Keller and meet me in the office?' the American asked his voice depressed.

'Sure. Why?' Jonny asked confused.

'Jasmine has asked me to talk to you.'

'It's not good is it?'

'Jonny I need to tell Jac face to face.' Michael hung up the phone. Jonny watched Jac for a couple more minutes. If he could spare her seconds of worry and angst he know he would. He sighed as he forced himself to push open the door to the scrub room. Jac had her back to him drying her hands.

'Jac?' She turned around at the sound of Jonny's voice still smiling. 'Michael wants to see us in his office when you're ready. Its to do with Jasmine.'

'What?' Jac's smile instantly disappeared to be replaced with a worried frown. 'Did he say…?'

'He wouldn't tell me anything over the phone' Jonny interrupted her.

'Well go…go' Professor Hope waved the couple out of room. 'I can deal with the patient and his relatives'

Jac didn't need telling twice. She threw the paper towel in the bin and quickly exited the room pulling her cap off her head as she went. Jonny was close behind her and he managed to grab hold of one her hands.

'Hey slow down a minute.' He managed to get her drop her pace slightly. Jac didn't bother to knock when they reached the consultants office, she pulled her hand out Jonny's grasp as she barged through the door.

'Ah Ms Naylor' Henrik Hanssen smiled at the young consultant as she burst into the room. Jac could see Ric Griffin and Michael Spence were also in attendance.

'This isn't good news is it?' she spoke as her hand griped the scrub cap in her hand tighter. She felt Jonny place his hand on her shoulder.

'Jac I'm sorry its spread to her lungs and there are already new tumours growing on her liver and bowel'. Michael said as Ric handed Jac a tablet so she could see the scans for herself. Jac felt Jonny guide her to a chair and she sat herself down whilst she flicked through the images. The four men were silent watching her reaction.

'Well I guess this is nothing new' Jac took in a shaky breath. 'We knew she was stage four so this was inevitable.' Jac studied the scan images of Jasmines lungs. 'It's just so rapid' she muttered under her breath.

'It's spread and regrowth is disappointing' Mr Hanssen spoke this time. 'I had also hoped that perhaps Jasmine could have had longer.'

'Disappointing?' Jac looked up at her employer with anger burning in her eyes 'Its bloody unfair is what it is'. Her hand was still clenched around her scrub cap tightly. She handed the tablet to Jonny. 'I don't want to look any more' she whispered as she looked at the ground. Jonny looked helplessly at Michael. He wanted Jac to cry or scream or do anything to release some emotion. A silent and still Jac Naylor worried him.

'How is Jasmine?' Jonny asked.

'I think she was in shock' Ric spoke. 'Your grandfather has taken her home'

Jac nodded her head as she heard this.

'Well I think I'd better get back to ward' Mr Hanssen spoke again. 'I am sorry Ms Naylor' he offered his sympathy as he exited the office. Jac didn't respond.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes with the three remaining men watching Jac intently. She continued to stare at the ground her breathing was slow and even. Having worked with Jac for many years Ric recognised the look of concentration on the woman's face; he knew she was processing the information and working out what to do for the best.

'I'd better be getting back to AAU' Ric broke the silence apologetically. 'I can send Sacha up if that would be any help?' He asked as he reached the door.

Jac finally looked up and released her grip on the scrub hat still in her hand. 'No I think I need to get Ava and go home.'

Ric nodded his head and smiled. 'I think that would be good idea.' He exited the room looking over his shoulder as red haired woman finally broke down into tears. He quietly shut the door behind him leaving Jonny and Michael to comfort her. Ric knew his perceived role in Jac's life would not allow her to accept comfort from him and he knew any attempts to do so would be met with hostility. His role on 'team Naylor' was practical advice and stern guidance when needed. Ric decided what was needed now was a meeting with the whole of team Naylor and Serena Campbell. In his opinion these dealings with Jasmine Burrows were only undoing the previous efforts of the 'Naylor/Maconie recovery plan'. He silently cursed Michael Spence and Sacha Levy for introducing yet more heartache into Jac's life, however accidently it may have been.

* * *

After a good cry in Michael's office Jac had wiped away her tears and resolved to be strong for her sister and niece. She stuck to her plan and collected Ava from nursery and headed home to face Jasmine.

She had arrived home to find her grandfather anxiously pacing in the hallway of her flat.

'Granddad!' Ava had exclaimed excitedly when Jac had opened the door.

'Ava my darling' George had tried to match his great granddaughter's enthusiasm with little success. He relived Jac's arms of the little girl and gave her a hug. George set the little girl on her feet and Ava grinned broadly before dashing off in the direction of the living room still in her coat and shoes.

'Where's Jasmine?' Jac asked as she removed her jacket and shoes.

'She's in Ava's room' George informed his eldest granddaughter. 'She is just sat in the rocking chair not speaking or moving. I don't know what to do.' Georges voice had a hint of desperation about it. 'I don't think we should let Ava see her mother like this.'

'Probably not.' Jac agreed. 'Why don't you take her for a walk down to the play park? That way I can talk to Jasmine.'

'Sounds like a plan' George smiled weakly at Jac. 'I'm so glad you're here.'

Jac kissed her grandfather lightly on the cheek and squeezed his arm. 'Ava?' she called the little girl back 'Granddad wants to go on a walk to the swings. Would you like to go with him?'

'Yeah!' the little girl responded enthusiastically and Jac hoped her granddad still had plenty of energy left.

'Come on then' George put on his coat and hat before taking Ava by the hand. 'See you in bit' he smiled bravely at Jac and Jac forced a smile back before closing the door after them.

She walked into Ava's bedroom resolving to be strong for her little sister. She paused at the sight of Jasmine sat slumped in the rocking chair gazing at the far wall with unfocused eyes. Her frame had never looked more emaciated and she had a distinct look of hopelessness surrounding her like a shroud. Jac recognised this look as one of the condemned man. She had lost count of the number patients she given news of their impending deaths to. She had borne witness to many different reactions but it was the reaction Jasmine was displaying that always led to the quickest end. It was a look of final resignation, the defeat to fate and destiny. Why fight when the potential of winning had been lost?

Jac started tidying the room around Jasmine. 'You know Jonny would say I'm mad to do this for Ava and we should get her to help us so she'll learn to tidy up after herself.' Jac chattered as she tidied the paper and crayons that littered the table from that mornings quick drawing session. 'Granddad has taken her to the park.'

'I know. I heard.' Jasmine's voice was flat and monotone.

Jac pulled up one on the tiny chairs and sat herself so she was directly in front of Jasmine. She placed her hands on her sisters knees. 'Do you want to talk about today?'Jac watched as Jasmine shook her head. 'I'm sorry Jasmine. I really am.'

'I'm glad Granddad gave you this chair' Jasmine was still gazing directly ahead 'it should belong to you, you are a Naylor like our grandmother after all.'

Jac didn't know what else to say so continued to sit as she was with her hands resting on Jasmines bony knees.

'I think perhaps I will go for a lie down.' Jasmine spoke again in the flat monotone voice.

Jac moved her chair back she stood up. She helped her sister to her feet.

'I can manage thank you.' Jasmine said as she brushed away Jac's hands. Jac noted that there was still no emotion the young woman's voice. Jasmine walked slowly across the room.

'When Ava gets back with Granddad would you like me to send her in to you?' Jac asked as she followed her sister to her room.

'No I don't think so' Jasmine said as she lay down on her bed. 'I don't think I'm up to being a good mother at the moment.'

'Jasmine...' Jac started to say but she was interrupted by one last request from her sister.

'Can you shut the door please Jac? I think I just need quiet.'

* * *

Granddad George had decided to stay for tea and was impressed by the improvement Jasmine's lessons had already made on Jac's cooking. He had tried again to get Jasmine to talk but she had remained laid on her bed staring at the wall. On his arrival home Jonny had also tried taking Jasmine in some of Jac's Bolognese and a cup of tea. He left his tray of offerings with her, his chatter having been met with silence. When he popped back in an hour or so later the Bolognese hadn't been touched and the tea had only been half drunk.

'I think we might need a bit of help here Jac' George whispered to his granddaughter as he put on his coat and hat ready for Jonny to drive him home. Jac nodded her head and kissed her grandfather's cheek as he left.

'Come on pumpkin its time you had your bath' Jac spoke softly to Ava.

'I want Mummy to bath me.' Ava said quietly. She had become increasingly quiet all through dinner.

'Mummy's not feeling well Ava so would it be ok if I help you with your bath?' Jac knelt down so she was at the child's level.

Ava's eyes filled with tears 'is mummy cross with me?'

'Oh Ava.' Jac pulled the little girl into her arms. 'Why would mummy be cross with you?'

'Because she doesn't want to see me' Ava cried into her Aunties chest.

'Mummy is not cross with you Ava. She's sad because her tummy is feeling poorly again.' Jac scooped the little girl into her arms and walked with her to the bathroom. She sat Ava down on the closed lid on the toilet seat and turned the bath taps on. Whilst the bath was filling she wiped away Ava's tears with toilet roll and reassured the child that no one was cross with her.

Once the bath was ready Jac lifted the child into the warm water. 'Can you read me the very hungry caterpillar book after my bath Auntie Jac?' Ava asked her voice still a little snuffled from her cry.

'Of course I can' Jac smiled at Ava as she dropped the little girl's toy ducks into the water.

'Will Mummy be better tomorrow Auntie Jac?' Ava asked as she played with the ducks.

Jac didn't know what to say to Ava. She had never had to tell a child bad news before and couldn't think how on earth you broached the subject of death with one.

'Maybe she will feel a little better' Jac said a last whilst deciding to email Peter Smyth once Ava was in bed. Granddad was right. They needed help.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you can :-)**

Jac's fitful sleep had been disturbed by a child's shriek and mournful crying of 'Auntie Jac'. Jac hurried from her bed and into Ava's bedroom. The child was sat up and was sobbing as though the world was ending.

Jac let her maternal instinct take over as she scooped Ava into her arms. 'Shh shh' she soothed the crying child 'what's wrong Ava?'

Ava clung to her Auntie as though her life depended on it. She let out a jumble of words though her sobbing. Jac only managed to make out 'Mummy' and 'gone'.

'It was just a dream Ava.' She rubbed the child's back 'Just a bad dream. Mummy is fast asleep next door.'

Ava's sobbing was not relenting and Jac was worried the little girl was likely to make herself sick if she continued. She stood up of the bed with Ava in her arms and walked over to the rocking chair, pulling the light patchwork quilt that was at the end of the bed with her as she went. She sat herself down in the chair and leaned Ava against her chest as she covered the child's small frame with the quilt. She rocked Ava and smoothed the child's hair with her hand. After a few minutes Ava's sobbing subsided.

'I don't want anything bad to happen to Mummy' Ava spoke against Jacs chest.

'Nor do I Ava' Jac said sadly. 'Do you think you might be able to go back to sleep?'

'No' Ava sniffed. 'I don't want you to go.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Jac kissed the top of Ava's head as she continued to rock her.

'Is everything alright?' Jonny appeared at the doorway blearily rubbing his eyes.

Jac nodded her head. 'Ava had a bad dream that's all.'

Jonny came into the room and rubbed Ava's back whilst Jac still gently rocked her. 'Poor Ava' he murmured. The couple watched as Ava's tired eyes slowly closed as she was lulled back into sleep once more. Jac waited until she was sure Ava was in deep slumber before standing and carrying Ava back over to her bed. She laid the sleeping child down and covered her over with the duvet whilst Jonny picked up the discarded quilt and folded it neatly back onto the end of the bed.

Jac rolled her eyes at him 'You can't let anything be out of place for more than five minutes can you?' she whispered.

Jonny stuck his tongue out at her. 'Was that about her mum?' he whispered back.

Jac nodded her head. 'Do you think I should stay in with her?' She watched Ava sleeping.

Jonny shook his head firmly 'if you start that we'll get into bad habits and before we know it she'll refuse to sleep on her own.' Jac sighed knowing he was right. 'Come on' he lightly pulled Jac's arm leading her out of the room. They left the door open so they could listen out for any signs of Ava having another nightmare.

'Do you fancy a hot chocolate?' Jonny whispered as they tiptoed past Jasmines door. Jac nodded her head knowing sleep would be completely beyond her now. She paused on their way to kitchen, convinced she had heard the muffled sound of crying.

'I'm going to check on Jasmine' she whispered. Jonny nodded his head and continued on his way to make the milky drink.

Jac opened Jasmine's bedroom door as quietly as she could. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the frail frame of her sister shaking with the force of her muffled sobs. Jac sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her sisters back.

'She cried out for you' Jasmine gasped as she tried to gain control over her sobbing. 'She called for you and not me.'

'She thinks you are cross with her' Jac said bluntly.

'I'm a terrible mother' Jasmine sobbed 'why don't you just say what you are thinking?'

'I think you're an amazing mother to Ava.' Jac lay down on the bed next to her sister. 'Today is the first time I've seen you not do the best for your child.'

'I'll be gone soon anyway.'

'But not yet.' Jac sighed. 'I hate to say it Jasmine but pushing Ava away like this is doing what our mother did to me, it's cruel.'

'I'M DYING!' Jasmine sat up as she shouted 'I'LL BE LEAVING HER FOR CERTAIN SOON.'

'Do you mind?' Jac spoke calmly and evenly 'I just spent ages settling your child back to sleep and you've just gone and undone that.' The two woman listened as Jonny went back into Ava's room to settle the child once more.

Jasmine lay back down. 'You cannot possibly know what this feel likes' Jasmine said bitterly, sobbing now replaced by anger.

'No. You're right I don't know what it feels like for you. I don't know what to say or do for the best. But I know what it feels like to just suddenly lose a mother and we need to work out what to do for the best for Ava.' Jac reached out for her sister's hand and squeezed it. 'I do know that the way you're currently going about it is going to make Ava despise you and I know that isn't what you want.'

'How did she do it?' Jasmine asked quietly.

'How did who do what?' Jac was confused.

'Our mother. How did she leave you?'

'I came home from school and she was gone.' Jac closed her eyes. 'The neighbours saw her leaving that morning and then saw me sat on the doorstep that afternoon so they called the police'.

'You couldn't get in the house?'

'There was usually a key kept under a plant pot but she'd locked up and returned all the keys to the letting agency so, no I couldn't get in.'

'What was she expecting you to do?'

'I have no idea. I suspect she didn't either.'

'I don't know how she could do that' Jasmine looked at her sister's face as she lay with her eyes closed.

'That's why you're a good mother. You love your child'. Jac felt Jasmine squeeze her hand back at last.

'I don't know what to do Jac' Jasmine started crying once more 'I'm so angry and bitter and sad I can't bear for Ava to see it.'

Jac opened her eyes. 'I don't know what to do either but you need to let us help you. Let us in and try really hard to be positive for Ava because she loves you with all her heart.'

'I'm wallowing and I know it' Jasmine gave Jac a watery smile.

'You're grieving for yourself I think.' Jac said after a moments thought.

'Possibly. I wouldn't know I've never died before.' Jasmine joked.

Jac rolled her eyes 'enough with the death humour'. Jac sat up 'Although it is better than the wallowing. Jonny is making hot chocolate if you're interested?'

'No' Jasmine shook her head 'I also feel sick to my stomach'

'Try to get some sleep' Jac said as stood up off the bed. She paused as he reached the door. 'Jasmine?'

'Hmm?' the young girl mumbled

'I didn't mean it sound like I thought you were as cruel as our mother. I wasn't comparing you.'

'I know'

'I think you're a great parent'

'Well I'm just doing the exact opposite to whatever our mother did.'

'That's funny. That was my theory when I was expecting Amelia.'

The two sisters sniggered

'I think you should try to sleep now.' Jac said

'Ok' Jasmine mumbled 'Thanks Jac'

'For what?'

'For everything' Jasmine yawned. Jac slipped out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

* * *

Jac met Jonny in the hallway as he tip toed out of Ava's room at the same time as Jac walked out of Jasmine's. They tiptoed to the kitchen together and Jonny started to heat the milk for the hot chocolate. Jac sat at the table and put her face in her hands. 'Jasmines emotions are so all over the place, I had no idea what was going to come out next just now. I'm not sure if I've helped her or made things worse' she confessed to Jonny.

'You know, stupidly, I thought we would manage just fine because we're used to dealing with patients' Jonny spoke as he poured the hot milk 'but this so much harder because its family. I've never known myself not being able to offer words of advice or comfort before.' He set two steaming mugs down on the glass table and slumped down into one of the chairs.

'Don't you remember what people were like with us when we had Amelia?' Jac looked up at Jonny 'Our entire support network is made up of medical professionals and not one of them appeared to be confident when offering us support and comfort. Even Mo struggled to be positive one hundred per cent of the time' Jac gave Jonny a wry smile.

'I guess not' Jonny said sadly 'I can remember when I lost my parents I thought that the nurses appeared so in control and knew the right thing to say at the right time, I guess I'd hoped I had developed that.'

'You do have it' Jac nudged his foot with hers under the table. 'I'll regret saying this but you are a brilliant nurse, one of the best in fact, but Jasmine isn't a patient who is meaningless to us.'

'I guess that's why they don't let you treat your own family huh?' Jonny mused as he took a sip of his drink.

'You've only just worked that out? Your genius astounds me every time' Jac joked as she rolled her eyes at him.

Jonny nudged Jac's foot hard 'you know what I mean. I thing is I've never had extended family before, I don't know how to feel or act or what to say.'

'Nor do I' Jac sighed 'I'm just making it up as I go along.'

'You were stronger than I was when we had Amelia too' Jonny looked down at his mug.

'Well it was same for that situation too, I'm forever just figuring things out as they happen.' Jac nudged Jonnys foot again 'And you were strong for me, I never would have coped if it hadn't been for you.' Jonny looked up and they shared a smile. 'I'll admit I haven't got a clue what to say to Ava.'

'Ditto' Jonny nodded. 'How on earth to brake bad news to a child knowing it will break her heart?'

'I've emailed Peter for advice. He said he might be free tomorrow to pop over for a chat.' Jac rubbed her tired eyes.

'That's a good idea' Jonny sipped a bit more of his drink. 'I'm sure he just loved receiving a late night email from you' Jonny smirked at Jac trying to lighten their sad moods.

'Oh don't start that again' but Jac grinned in spite of herself.

'So I'm one of the best nurses hey?' Jonny grinned back at Jac.

'Don't push it Maconie'

'Drink your hot chocolate; you need to get more calories in you.'

Jac sighed but she took a sip of her drink anyway, just for Jonny.


	24. Chapter 24

**I apologise for all the sadness in these last few chapters. I promise to make the next one a bit happier! Please review; thoughts, opinions and suggestion are all welcome :-)**

Jasmine woke up the following morning in the early hours after a short sleep. She guessed she must have fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion, her mind had been too active formulating a plan. Jasmine had resolved to wallow no longer; it wasn't helpful to those around her and especially not for her daughter. She switched on one of the lamps and reached over for her laptop.

She checked her emails first and couldn't help but be disappointed once more that was still no response from her mother. She opened up her web browser and typed 'childhood bereavement' into the search engine. She took a deep breath as she clicked onto a link for one of the suggested web pages and she began to read.

Her research was interrupted by a soft knock at her door and her sisters face appearing as the door was opened.

'Sorry, did I wake you?' Jasmine smiled at her sister.

Jac shook her head. 'I was on my way back from the bathroom and I saw the light. Are you ok?' Jac shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed.

'I've decided not to be such a pain in the arse' Jasmine watched as her sister sat down on the bed beside her. 'And I've decided that I need to step up and be the best mother I can for Ava whilst I still can.'

'Good'. Jac said bluntly as she settled herself against the headboard. 'It is ok if you need to be alone or cry or whatever though too'

'I know' Jasmine said 'I guess you lot would rather I talk to you as well though right?'

'It would help' Jac agreed. 'So what are you doing?'

'I've thought it through and I think I need to tell Ava what's happening. She's already picking up that something's wrong and I think that it would be better for her to expect my….' Jasmines voice halted for a moment as she searched for a word she felt comfortable with.

'Passing?' Jac suggested helpfully.

Jasmine nodded. 'If I just do a disappearing act on her, like mum did to you, she'll be confused and think I don't care or love her. You were right last night, I don't want my child to hate me whether I'm around to know about it or not.' Jasmine passed Jac the laptop 'there's a really helpful website I've found which tells you how to talk to a young child in this situation.'

'It says here you should be direct and honest in how you tell them and not to use phrases that may lead them think you have merely gone away.' Jac looked her sister 'Are you sure you can cope with that?'

'I think I may need you to help me' Jasmine said 'this is likely to be the hardest conversation in the world to have but I need to be the one to tell my child that I'm…' Jasmine took a shaky breath '… that I'm dying. I just need you to be there with me.'

'Of course I will' Jac reassured her sister 'when did you want to do it?'

'I thought as soon as she's awake. She's anxious about what's going on away so the sooner she knows what is actually happening the better.'

Jac shut the lid down on the computer. 'I think you're right. By the way you should probably know I contacted Peter to update him.'

'Thanks' Jasmine slid herself so she was laid back down on the bed. 'I guess we really need his support now huh?' She closed her eyes feeling exhausted once more.

Jac smoothed her sister's hair. 'Yep. This is strange new territory I'm afraid'.

'I'm sorry I acted jealous when Ava called for you and not me last night' Jasmine spoke with her eyes closed.

'That's ok, it must be strange having someone else take care of your child when you're right there' Jac continued to smooth Jasmines hair hoping the young girl would slip into sleep once more.

Jasmine shook her head. 'It's what I want but it's taking a while for me to get used to it. I need Ava to see you as her parent. It's the main reason I sought you out in the first place.'

'I'm glad you did find me.'

'Me too, you're a great Mum too you know' Jasmine yawned. 'Do you think you and Jonny will have another baby of your own one day?'

'I can't have any more children Jasmine' Jac spoke factually 'I had to have a hysterectomy, pregnancy had exacerbated my endometriosis so it was the only option.'

'Jac I'm sorry I didn't know' Jasmine felt embarrassed that she might have caused her sister upset.

'I know you didn't, it's not something I go around broadcasting' Jac sighed 'sometimes things are what they are and no amount of grieving for what you can't have will change it.'

* * *

Ava woke up at six thirty in the morning. She was confused as to why she hadn't seen her mummy since yesterday morning. She still thought, despite Auntie Jac's and Uncle Jonny's reassurances, her mummy was cross with her. Ava sucked on her thumb, a comfort habit she hadn't used for a while, whilst thought about this. In the end she decided that she would have to go and see her mummy herself. She slid down off the bed and tiptoed lightly across the landing to her mother's door. She reached up carefully and turned the door handle. She tiptoed into the room and was surprised to see her both her Mummy and her Auntie Jac asleep on her mother's bed. She walked around to where her mother was sleeping and placed one her small hands on her mother's arm.

'Mummy?' Ava said quietly. 'Mummy are you awake yet?'

Jasmine woke with a start and sat up a little 'Ava? Are you ok?'

Ava nodded her head but added gravely 'you didn't say goodnight last night.'

'I know. I'm sorry sweetheart' Jasmine pulled the little girl up onto the bed.

'What's going on?' Jac mumbled as she stirred from her own slumber.

'I've come in to see you' Ava informed her auntie. 'Why are you in here Auntie Jac?'

'I must have fallen asleep here when I was talking to your mummy.' Jac yawned and blearily rubbed her eyes. Ava clambered over her mother and settled herself between the two women.

'Are you still sad because you're tummy is poorly?' Ava asked her mother.

Jasmine looked over at Jac and Jac gave her sister a look which could be plainly read as 'here's your opportunity'

'You know my tummy has been poorly for a long time don't you Ava?' Ava nodded her head 'And you know I've spent a lot time in the hospital with the doctors trying to make me better?'

'We're always at the hospital' Ava sighed.

'Yes we've spent an awful lot of time there haven't we?' Jasmine managed to smile bravely at her daughter. 'Well the doctors have tried really hard to make my bad tummy better but they won't be able to fix my tummy for me.' Jasmine took hold of both Ava's hands with her own. 'what I need to tell you Ava is I'm going to die' Jasmine took a deep breath to steady herself 'I'm so poorly that I'm not going live for much longer.'

'What do you mean mummy?' Ava looked at her mother with a confused look on her face. Jasmine looked at her sister helplessly whilst a ball of emotion lodged itself in her throat.

Jac thought hard about the way she could define death in a manor a three year old could understand. 'What mummy means Ava.' The little girl turned her head so she could look at her auntie 'her tummy is so poorly that its starting to make other things her body poorly too.' Jasmine let go of Avas hands so the child could roll over to properly face her auntie. 'This means that soon mummy's whole body will be too poorly to work. When Mummy's body has stopped working it means she will have died and that means she won't be with us anymore.' Jac smoothed Ava's hair off her face. 'Do you understand Ava?'

'Mummy isn't going to be here because she is too poorly' Ava nodded. 'But where will she be?'

Jac could see tears were pouring down Jasmines face. She thought for a moment, she'd been pleased Ava's advanced intelligence had enabled her to grasp the situation so quickly, however she knew this part would be tricky to explain to any child. 'Well mummy's body will still be here but because it won't be working any more it won't be mummy.'

'What Auntie Jac is trying to say Ava.' Both the women and Ava looked up at the doorway at the sound of Jonny's voice. Neither Jasmine nor Jac had been aware that he had been listening. 'Mummy's body will stay here on earth but mummy's soul, the thing that makes mummy, mummy, will have gone on to Heaven.' He sat down on the end of the bed. 'Do you what Heaven is?'

Ava shook her head. Jac was glad Jonny was able to take over this part of the conversation. Knowing Jasmine's beliefs Jac knew her sister would want her Ava to believe in the purity of Heaven. But Jac also knew she herself would struggle to articulate something she couldn't believe in.

'It's a place where people go when they die, a very special place that is very far away above us, so far away that we can't even see it.'

'Can't mummy come back from there?' Ava asked crawling along the bed so she could rest against her uncle.

Jonny put his arm around his niece as she snuggled against him. 'Well that's the sad part about Heaven. Although it's magical there, you aren't allowed to come back. So even though mummy will want to come and see you very much she won't be able to.'

'Do you understand what's going to happen Ava?' Jac asked again

'Mummy is very poorly and so her body won't work and then she'll go to Heaven and then I won't see her anymore.' Ava turned to her mother 'is that right mummy?' Jasmine nodded her head still unable to speak. 'Why is mummy crying?' Ava whispered to her uncle a worried frown on her face. She wasn't used to grown-ups crying.

'Well Mummy is very sad that she is dying because she doesn't want to leave you' Jonny rubbed Ava's back.

'I don't want mummy to go either.' Ava said sadly 'Its not fair.'

'No its not' Jonny agreed with the little girl. 'I think Mummy would like it if you gave her cuddle.'

Jac and Jonny watched as Ava crawled back up the bed and into her mothers arms. They both felt relief that the ice on the topic of Jasmines death had been broken, however they both knew this was just the beginning of Ava's understanding of it.

* * *

After composing herself Jasmine decided that they all ought to get up and make a start on the day. She promised herself she would keep Ava in a routine as much as possible. Ava was sat at the table as Jasmine poured a bowl of cereal for her. The little girl had become subdued after their chat, despite Jac's assurances that Ava was probably just processing, Jasmine couldn't help feeling anxious.

'Are you sure you're ok Munchkin?' Jasmine asked her child for the umpteenth time that morning. Ava nodded her head but her face still looked serious. 'It's ok if you want to ask questions' Jasmine reassured the child.

'Its just' Ava ate a mouthful of rice krispies 'who will read me my bedtime story if you're not here?'

'Well Auntie Jac and Uncle Jonny will' Jasmine felt stupid that they hadn't thought to reassure Ava that she would still be looked after. 'You like living here don't you Ava?'

Ava nodded her head 'I like my room and Auntie Jac is really nice'.

'That's good' Jasmine smiled reassuringly at Ava. 'Auntie Jac and Uncle Jonny love you very much and they want you to stay here with them so they can look after you.'

Ava ate some more of her breakfast but she still looked thoughtful. 'Because you'll be in heaven because you can't be here because your body will be too poorly?' the little girl checked again with her mother that she had the situation right.

'Yes that's right Ava.' Jasmine felt braver every time she heard Ava recall the reality they were facing.

'When will you go to Heaven?' Ava asked as she scooped more cereal onto her spoon.

'We don't know sweetheart' Jasmine smoothed Ava's hair.

'Why not?' the little girl asked

'Because you can't always know when things are going to happen. We just have to make the best of things'.

Jac's phone started ringing from where it sat on the kitchen counter. Jasmine heard the bathroom door unlock and Jac came rushing out, dressed but with wet hair, to answer it.

'Bloody hell Sacha, its seven thirty on a Saturday, I thought it was going to be an emergency' she spoke into the phone as she rolled her eyes at Jasmine. 'Your love life does not count as an emergency' she interrupted her friends speech. She groaned as she listened to a bit more of Sacha's dilemma. Jasmine couldn't help but smile at her sisters reaction to her apparent best friend. 'I don't know Sacha I'm not a flower person….yes good idea ask Mary Claire or Chantelle…no I am glad you finally went on a proper date with Mo, thrilled in fact…no Jonny's not here he went out to buy milk but I will ask him when he gets back…me? I'm fine…no I'm not just saying that…I know and I promise I will…right ok bye.' Jac hung up the call. 'He had to go, a real emergency turned up' she rolled her eyes at Jasmine.

Jasmine laughed. 'He finally asked Mo out on a date?'

'No Mo asked him out on a date' Jac said as she started to make herself a coffee 'I thought it might bring an end to the constant dating advice conversations Sacha keeps forcing on me but no such luck'. She sat down at the table with her sister and niece as Jonny walked through the door carrying a bag full of shopping and talking into his phone.

'That's great Mo' he was saying as he placed the shopping down on the kitchen counter and grinned at Jac 'I really pleased you had a nice time…yeah she's here I'll put her on… ok bye' Jonny handed his phone to Jasmine 'it's Mo she wants to talk to you'.

Jasmine took the phone and spoke to mo. Jac got up and helped Jonny to put away the shopping. 'So Mo enjoyed her date with Sacha then?'

'Oh yes apparently he's so funny and they just get on so well' Jonny rolled his eyes.

'Sacha just called me to ask if he should send flowers and if so what would be Mo's favourites'.

'He was asking you?' Jonny sounded amused

'Yes I know' Jac rolled her eyes at him. 'So what do you think?'

'Yes to flowers and her favourites are sunflowers but if he can't get them tell him go for something with lily's '

'Right ok' Jac muttered as she typed a text to her best friend. 'I'm hoping this will bring an end to my constant unnecessary AAU consults'

'If not you might have to make a stand with Sacha and send Elliot down there instead'

'Elliot?' Jac sent Sacha her text. 'I could send you down there to diagnose the patients he's been using at excuses'. Jonny stuck his tongue out at her.

The couple turned around at the sound of Jasmines laughter. 'It's so good to laugh at something normal' she giggled. She handed Jonny back his phone. 'Mo is going to take me to church, I really feel like being there this morning.'

'Ok' Jac nodded her head 'did you need us to watch Ava?'

'No its ok' Jasmine smiled 'I'd like to take her with me. Actually I want to get her christened and I was thinking about asking Mo to be god mother. Do you think she would?'

'Excellent choice' Jonny grinned 'she was Amelia's too, and I know she'd be delighted.'

You had Amelia Christened?' Jasmine asked in surprise.

'I wanted her to be' Jonny answered her. He knew she still struggled to get her head around the idea of Jac's atheism and his faith working together.

'I was thinking about asking Sacha for god father.'

'Well that might be tricky' Jac laughed 'as Sacha is Jewish'

'Huh, I guess I should have spotted that' Jasmine thought for a moment. 'Well who was Amelia's godfather?'

'Elliot Hope' Jac answered her sister as she cleared away Ava's now empty bowl.

'I don't really know Elliot that well' Jasmine admitted. 'What about Michael?'

'He's an agnostic Christian but you could always ask' Jac poured her niece a glass of Apple Juice. 'He's good with advice but I warn you; he'll spoil her rotten.'

'I'm sure you are more than capable of stopping Ava from becoming a spoilt little madam' Jasmine laughed. 'I just want to make sure she has as big support network as possible.'

* * *

Peter had dropped by the flat whilst Jasmine and Ava were still at church with Mo. He had been impressed at Jonny's retelling of the mornings events, it wasn't easy to tell a child their parent was dying but between the three of them they had managed it.

'We're lucky she's so intelligent' Jac said sadly 'She grasped the idea really quickly.'

'That's good' Peter smiled encouragingly at the couple. 'But be prepared to keep being asked the same questions. Young children take a while to fully process things and she'll want reassurance. I'm glad to hear you did it as a team as well. That's really good for Ava to see'

'I'm so worried about saying the wrong thing, or doing something to upset Ava.' Jac admitted 'I know Jasmine is Christian and would want Ava to experience her death in that way but I struggle with it. I'm lucky I have Jonny' she squeezed her fiancé's hand.

'You have faith?' Peter asked and Jonny nodded. 'Beliefs are important when considering how we talk about death and faith can be comforting. So Jonny here can answer all her questions about God and Heaven and isn't there a friend called Mo?'

Jonny nodded again 'Jasmine wants her to be Godmother to Ava.'

'Good, good' Peter nodded. 'Give yourselves a break you're doing marvellously in a very difficult situation. The important thing to remember is not to try to shelter Ava away from anything you feel will be too hard for her because it will only confuse her. Let her see how you grieve and it will help her.'

The coupled nodded. Peter handed them some pamphlets 'These just go over a few things we've already discussed but there's also some practical advice in there too such as letting Ava feel useful by giving her little tasks to do to for her Mum and keeping up with normal routine and discipline and so forth'. Peter took a sip of tea before he continued 'We're making good progress on the legal guardianship as well. I managed to track down Ava's father and he agreed to sign away any potential paternal rights he may have to Ava'

'You found Ava's father?' Jac sat up straighter

'Oh yes. Simon Jacobson, very unpleasant man in my opinion didn't seem to give two hoots about Ava.' Peter looked guilty 'I shouldn't have said that, its not very professional of me.'

'Well Jasmine won't speak about him so we'll trust your judgement' Jonny laughed.

'Hopefully due to recent events we'll get the legal guardianship in place sooner rather than later and you'll technically be Ava's official guardians.' Peter smiled as he watched the couple in front of him exchange relieved smiles. 'I've a feeling this will make Jasmine happy too'.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for reading. Please review; they really do help to keep me motivated :-)**

'I regret not being able to do things like this with you when you were small' George Burrows said to his eldest granddaughter as they slowly walked along shore line of the beach. Despite it being October Jasmine had insisted she wanted to help Ava build her very first sandcastle and so a day trip to the beach had been planned with warm coats and wellington boots.

'Well we both know that wasn't your fault' Jac shivered, despite being wrapped up in a coat and scarf, as they watched Jasmine and Ava building a sandcastle with the help of Jonny, Michael and Mo.

'I know' George said as he stooped to pick up a pebble. 'I still regret it though' He skimmed the stone into the sea and they watched as it bounced four times on the water before being swallowed by a wave.

Jonny and Mo went searching for shells to decorate the nearly finished sand sculpture and Michael took his opportunity to ask 'How's the search for your mother going?'

'Not brilliantly' Jasmine smiled wistfully 'I've had suggestions of email addresses which I've tried and places that she might of worked which I've sent letters to but so far no response.'

'Maybe that's for the best' Michael smiled kindly.

'Maybe' Jasmine said as she helped Ava to dig out the moat. 'if she suddenly appears after I'm gone then you'll have to do the speaking of my mind for me though.' She grinned guilty.

'Hey I didn't sign up for that' Michael laughed. He had agreed right away to be Ava's godfather, pleased that it meant he would officially be part of Jac's family; he missed his own family back in his home country.

Jonny and Mo returned with a small plastic bucket filled with seashells. 'Come and help us put these on Ava' Mo called to the little girl.

Jac and her grandfather perched on a rock as they watched the group of sandcastle builders. 'I'm not sure I can bear this Jac' George suddenly spoke 'to lose Jasmine like this. She's too young.' He wiped tears away with one of his gloved hands.

'Some days I feel the same.' Jac agreed with him 'but then I see Jasmine, picking herself up getting on with things and I know that if she can do it than I have to too'

'And of course there's Ava' George fished in his pocket for his handkerchief as they watched the red haired child running towards them. 'I guess we all keep going for Ava'

'She certainly keeps me going' Jac laughed 'she had me up at five thirty this morning because she was so excited about this trip'.

'Granddad we've finished the castle now' Ava shouted as neared them 'Mummy says you've got to take our picture.' She reached her auntie and grandfather and saw Granddad had been crying.

'Are you sad Granddad?' She asked.

'A little bit' George answered, having taken on board the instructions from Peter not to hide emotion away from Ava 'but I'm ok now'

'Sometimes I feel sad too' the little girl hugged her Granddad. 'it's ok to feel sad, isn't it Auntie Jac?'

'Of course it is' Jac confirmed for the child, having had many conversations like this with Ava in the past week. 'Come on lets go and see this sandcastle' she held out her hand to the child and Ava grabbed hold and started pulling her auntie up the beach.

George laughed as he followed behind them. He took out his camera from his camera bag and got the merry group of builders to stand around their creation. Jonny had been surprised to learn George's profession had been photography and had even been more shocked to discover George had kept up with the digital age, teaching himself to use a computer to do so.

'Oh these are lovely' George said as he showed the pictures to Jac on the small screen on the camera.

'Jac you're shivering' Jonny suddenly noticed and he pulled her into his arms, his face full of concern.

'I'm cold that's all' her voice was muffled against his chest. Jonny released his grip slightly and Jac used the opportunity to give him a quick kiss, mistakenly thinking everyone else was occupied looking at the sandcastle.

'Urgh!' their party groaned and George chuckled as he looked at picture he had managed to snap of the pair in their embrace, the beach behind them providing a beautiful backdrop.

'Wow George!' Mo exclaimed looking over his shoulder 'that looks like something you see on the front of a valentine's day card!'

'Or wedding invites' Jasmine suggested with a grin as she looked at the photograph.

Jac gave Jasmine an evil glare. 'Ok time we went back to the cars' George intervened before an argument could break out between the sisters. 'I'm getting too cold and we've got a big day tomorrow as well.' He linked his arm with Jasmines. 'You need to stop with all this wedding stuff' he spoke quietly to his youngest granddaughter as they followed behind the others. 'Jac and Jonny need to do this in their own time'

'Don't you want Jac to get married?' Jasmine asked sulkily

'Of course I do but it's about Jac and Jonny and no one else. That's what marriage is. Its not all about the wedding you know'

* * *

They reached the flat late that afternoon to find Peter sat in his car in the street outside.

'Hello Peter' Jac called as she got out of her car 'A visit on a Saturday, to what do we owe this pleasure?'

She could tell Jonny was pulling faces as he unpacked the boot.

'I got into work this morning and found this had been put on my desk late last night' Peter stepped out of his own vehicle and held up a brown A4 envelope.

'What is it?' Jasmine asked as she got out of Michael Spence's car.

'It's the completed paperwork for the legal guardianship of Ava Burrows' he smiled warmly 'I was right. It didn't need to go to court'.

'Oh wow!' Jasmine scooped her daughter up into her arms. 'You hear that Ava? Its official, Auntie Jac and Uncle Jonny are your guardians!'

'What does that mean?' Ava looked confused.

'It means that as well as having Mummy you also have two other people who look after you all the time.' Peter tried to explain for the child.

'But uncle Jonny and Auntie Jac already look after me all time' Ava looked even more confused now.

Jasmine laughed 'it's nothing to worry about darling. It just means all the important people like Peter or teachers or doctors and nurses will know Auntie Jac and Uncle Jonny look after you'.

'Oh' Ava said. She looked thoughtful. 'Does that mean I have three mummy's now?' Ava looked cross as all the adults around her burst into giggles.

'No pumpkin' Jac answered her 'you have Mummy as your mummy and Uncle Jonny and I are like extra parents. Nothing's changed, its just been written down on paper'

Ava still looked cross. 'She looks so much like Jac with that face on' Michael giggled to Mo who nodded in agreement.

'Right well. I'd best be on my way' Peter smiled handing the envelope to Jac 'I just thought you'd want to know'

'Thanks Peter' Jac smiled as Peter got back into his car.

'Thanks Peter' Jonny mocked as Peter drove away.

'Do you not like Peter Jonny?' Jasmine asked confused

'I don't dislike his help, I just dislike the way he is lusting after my fiancée' Jonny said as he unlocked the door.

'Don't be so ridiculous.' Jasmine rolled her eyes at Jonny as she entered the flat 'he's a married man for a start.'

'The fact he's a married man won't stop him from lusting' Michael smirked from behind Jac.

'Well you should know' Jac muttered turning to glare at him. 'I agree with Jasmine' she declared 'you are being ridiculous Jonny; Peter is not attracted to me'

'You have no idea how beautiful you are huh?' Michael chuckled.

Jac turned and glared at him once more with the same cross look displayed by Ava.

* * *

The following morning was dry and crisp. Ava was bouncing around in her pyjamas with the excitement of today being her christening day.

'Can I put my dress on yet?' she asked for the umpteenth time that morning.

'No!' Jac and Jasmine both answered her this time. The dress was, in keeping with tradition, pure white and both Jasmine and Jac intended for it to still be that way when they got to the church. As a result Ava was only going to be dressed a minute before they had to leave the house.

'Come on Ava, lets you and me go read a story' Jonny suggested feeling the tension coming from the two red headed woman as they tried to get themselves ready. Despite Jac's atheism she had put a lot of effort into organising this day with Jasmine. She wanted it to be special for her sister and hopefully it would be a day for Ava to remember.

Finally it was time for the family to leave for the church. Ava was helped into her dress by her mother and her auntie fussed with her curls making sure they were knot free and neatly arranged.

'You look beautiful' Jonny whispered in his fiancée's ear as she locked the door behind them. She was dressed in dark purple dress and her fiery hair has twisted up into a French pleat. Jac kissed him lightly on the cheek.

'You know you could almost pass for that handsome scot you keep telling be about' she smiled as she straightened his tie. 'You should wear a suit more often.'

'Come on you two' Jasmine complained from the car 'we need to be at church for ten'. Jasmine was dressed in light green and her hair had been curled by her sister so it hung softly around her face. Ironically this was the healthiest Jac and Jonny had seen her look.

'I'm a lucky man Ava' Jonny spoke to the little girl as he got in the driver's seat.

'Why?' Ava asked from her car seat in the back.

'Because I get to escort the three prettiest women in whole of Holby to church this morning'.

'Just shut up and drive' Jac rolled her eyes at him as she did up her seat belt but Jonny could see her beautiful smile.

* * *

Jac had felt proud of how well Ava had behaved during the church service. She had been really well behaved when the priest anointed her with holy water and patient whilst she listened to the prayers and promises read by her god parents. As they stood on the steps of the church for photographs Jac marvelled at her pretty little girl in her, still pristine, white dress and couldn't believe her luck that she was in her life.

They had arranged to have a buffet lunch at Albies after the service and Jac was amazed at how many people had turned up. She met many friends of Jasmine and Granddad from their life in bath and felt exhausted by the endless questions she faced.

'You look particularly pretty today Jac' Sacha said as he recused her from yet another one of her grandfathers neighbours who had a health problem that evidently couldn't await a visit to their own GP on Monday.

'Whatever' Jac rolled her eyes as they sat a free table at the back of the bar. 'How are things going between you and Mo?'

'They're good' Sacha grinned at his best friend 'really good. In fact last night we…'

'oh god spare me the details please!' Jac interrupted her friend as she pulled a disgusted face.

'Naylor has anyone told you how gorgeous you are looking today?' Michael Spence's American drawl mercifully recused Jac from her current conversation.

'Yes several people' she rolled her eyes once more 'its starting to creep me out'

Jac felt a small hand take hold of hers. 'Hey pumpkin' Jac said as she pulled the little girl onto her lap. 'Are you OK?' Ava nodded her head. Jac could tell the little girl was starting to get tired. 'There's a lot of people here huh?' Ava nodded again and leaned against her Auntie.

'I'm guessing someone is falling asleep after her big day' Michael said as he rubbed the little girls back. 'Would like me to get you drink?' he asked Jac 'you could be sat here for a while' he smiled as Ava fell into a deep sleep cuddled into her Auntie.

'I could murder a cup of tea actually' Jac spoke softly.

'Sure thing' Michael smiled as got up to get his friend her much needed brew.

Jac watched as Sacha's eyes followed Mo around the room. 'Sacha if you want to talk to Mo just go and talk to her' she said exasperated by the couple's love sick teenager routine.

'Do you think I should?' he asked still not taking his eyes off Mo.

'Well if you two bumped uglies last night, I don't think a bit of talking is going to harm your relationship' Jac whispered.

'You're right I'm being ridiculous' Sacha sighed. 'its just that I don't want to crowd her you know? I get the feeling Mo is an independent sprit'.

'yes she is' Jac agreed 'but she's also an old fashioned mushy romantic so just go over there and talk to her.'

'Your right' Sacha got to his feet. 'How come you're always so right about this stuff?'

'It's a natural gift' Jac smirked.

Michael reappeared with Jac's tea and a plate of sandwiches. 'Well Sacha and Mo seem to have finally gotten their act together' he said as he sat down.

'Finally' Jac agreed and took a sip of her tea. They watched as the couple laughed easily together.

'There you are' Jonny suddenly appeared 'I've been looking for you for ages.' He sat down next to Jac and lightly kissed her cheek. 'It seems somebody has worn herself out hey' he commented on Ava's sleeping form.

'Oh I should probably warn you' Michael spoke to couple 'Jasmine has been polling people on their opinions as to what sort of wedding you two should have.'

'She's not giving up on that one is she?' Jac sighed.

'Well I don't care how or when we do it so long as I eventually get to call you my wife' Jonny spoke up.

'Don't you start' Jac glowered 'don't you think we've got enough on at the moment?'

'Like I said I don't care if it's in three months or three years,' he kissed Jac's cheek again 'but it'd be nice to start talking about it.'

'You know I keep expecting you two to just turn up at work one day hitched' Michael spoke 'no fuss just having made it official on your own.'

'I hope you told Jasmine that' Jac said still a bit grumpy.

'I told her you wouldn't be into the whole white wedding thing, but she didn't listen.' Michael laughed 'so I wished her luck'.


	26. Chapter 26

'Its no use Jac' Elliot Hope sighed 'I'm going to get myself in all of a fluster and completely forget what I'm meant to be talking about. I don't know why Mr Hanssen didn't ask you do this'

Jac had been trying all afternoon to help Elliot prepare for a key note speech he was meant to be giving on the Hertzig device at the annual Byrne Foundation dinner. In his usual manor Elliot had left the task of writing the speech until the day before.

'Well firstly if you can lecture a group of medical students once a week I'm sure you can manage one key note speech' Jac rolled her eyes and her friend and mentor 'secondly you are the creator of the Hertzig not me, and thirdly Hanssen did ask if I would be willing to talk with you but I'm just not ready for that yet, especially not in front of the Byrne family.'

'Oh right. Yes.' Elliot mumbled as he shuffled through his note cards 'I'd forgotten there's a bit of history there.'

The office door suddenly swung open and Jasmine appeared dragging Jonny by the arm behind her.

'I'm meant to working' Jonny was protesting 'and you're meant to knock.'

'What's going on?' Jac crossed her arms as she scowled at her sister.

'Right promise you won't be mad at me but I've been making some enquiries as to the possibility of you two getting married here' Jasmine smiled broadly as she flipped through her note pad.

'Bloody hell!' Jac exclaimed exasperated as she flopped down into her chair 'Jasmine how many times!'

'Just hear me out' the young girl spoke placing the note book in front of Jac on her desk. 'You can get married in the hospital chapel right here. Its perfect, because this is the place you most feel at home in and it'll still keep an element of religion for Jonny and it can be a small affair with limited fuss and fanfare.'

'I'll just go out to the ward' Elliot spoke quietly seeing an opportunity for his escape 'give you three some space…'

'Sit back down!' Jac barked at him 'we're not finished yet.' Elliot sat back down in his chair and Jonny stifled a laugh at the professor's naughty school boy expression. 'As for you' Jac turned her attention back to her sister 'I'd prefer it if you didn't go meddling in my private affairs'

'I knew you'd be cross but just listen' Jasmine carried on regardless of how mad her sister was getting. 'I want to see you two get married and I want to see granddad give you away and I know how proud he would be to be able to that. I want to see you two making things official in front of all those people who care about you.' She gave her sister a winning smile 'and there's an opening for you to be able to do it on December 23rd' Jasmine sighed happily 'wouldn't a Christmas wedding just be so romantic?'

Jac answered her sister with a furious glare.

'Jasmine' Jonny got the young girls attention, not knowing how much longer Jac would be able to contain her furry. 'Whilst we are…' he hunted for a suitable word … 'grateful that you've gone to this effort' Jonny heard Jac snort 'we really are happy as we are at the moment. I agree with you that a Christmas wedding would be just lovely but at the moment we've just got too much on to be planning a wedding'.

'But I would help you…' Jasmine suddenly lent on the desk as a spasm of pain went through her stomach.

'Whoa sit down' Jonny said as he guided her over to the sofa.

'Where's the pain?' Jac asked, her furry quickly being replaced by concern as she moved out from behind her desk.

'I've got bowel cancer, hazard a guess' Jasmine gasped sarcastically as the pain receded 'it's going now anyway'

'Right well I think you need to go down to Keller to get checked out any way' Jac ordered as she helped her sister back onto her feet.

'I've just come from there' Jasmine protested 'Michael has given me a new prescription for some pain meds so I'll just head down the pharmacy and get them.'

'Well then let me examine you for my own piece of mind' Jac gave her sister a stubborn look.

'You're my sister not my doctor, remember?' Jasmine replied as equally stubborn

'Why don't I take you down to the pharmacy?' Jonny offered 'and then I can drop you home, I'm due a brake anyway'

'Ok fine' Jasmine sighed as Jac nodded her agreement to the plan.

'A Christmas wedding would be quite romantic' Elliot mused from behind his desk as Jac shut the door on Jonny and Jasmine. Jac turned and gave her friend a murderous glare. 'I guess we'd better get back to this speech' Elliot spoke quickly 'although I'm still certain it would go a lot better if you agreed to speak with me'.

Jac sighed exasperatedly as she flopped back down into her chair.

* * *

'I've been thinking about Jasmine's proposal' Jonny broached the subject of their wedding bravely as he and Jac collected their belongings from the locker room.

'What about it?' Jac said grumpily as she wound her thick scarf around her neck and walked out the door.

'I think we should consider it' Jac turned and glared at Jonny as they walked down the stairs.

'Just listen; I think having our wedding to plan would be something for her to focus on and well, I don't want to be morbid, but if we want her to be there on our wedding day we'd have to get married soon.'

'I know that' Jac sighed as they walked out of the stair well and into the reception. 'But its just all that organising, and I thought we'd just do it on our own just the two of us and couple of witnesses'

'What you wouldn't want any friends and family there at all?'

'Well….' Jac considered who she would potentially invite to her wedding. 'Ok maybe a few friends and family.' She turned to face Jonny as they neared the entrance but only to find he wasn't as close behind her as she originally thought. He'd stopped alongside the café and dropped to one knee.

'What are you doing?' Jac hissed 'people are looking, get up!'

'Jacqueline Naylor you are the most infuriatingly stubborn woman I've ever met' Jonny spoke loudly 'but you're amazing and I love you'.

'Oh bloody hell' Jac muttered as she burned with embarrassment.

'I want to marry you and don't care how, why or where just so long as I get to proudly call you my wife' Jonny smiled at his fiancée 'now would you just agree to your sisters plans and marry me on the 23rd of December?'

'Will you stop causing this scene if I say yes?' Jac asked still cringing with embarrassment; quite a crowd had gathered to watch this spectacle.

'Absolutely'

'Well yes then' she smiled at Jonny in spite of herself. As their audience cheered Jonny jumped up and embraced Jac with a kiss.

'She's going to be Mrs Maconie' he declared happily to the crowd.

'Enough now' Jac whispered as she kissed him back. She took Jonny by the hand 'come on, Ava will be waiting for us at nursery and I want to tell her she can be a flower girl' Jac smiled. Now that the decision had been made it suddenly seemed right.

'well I'll be dammed' Michael Spence muttered with amazement to Ric Griffin as they stood waiting for their drinks order 'Jasmine actually managed to get Naylor to set a date.'

* * *

'Jasmine we're home!' Jac called as she opened the front door to the flat. Ava ran into the flat as soon as Jonny had relieved her of her coat and shoes. Jac's heart almost stopped dead at the sound of the little girl's scream. Both Jac and Jonny dropped their coats and shoes and made their way into the flat as quickly as they could.

'Mummy wake up!' Ava was screaming as Jac ran into the kitchen to find Jasmine out cold on the floor.

'Jonny call an ambulance' Jac spoke calmly over her shoulder as she checked Jasmines pulse. Slow but steady. She rolled her sister into the recovery position as she listened to Jonny relaying details to the ambulance service.

Ava was sobbing uncontrollably. Jonny picked the little girl up with his free arm and carried her into the living room, away from the distressing sight of her unconscious mother. Jac could hear Jonny soothing Ava with words of reassurance and so she assumed the ambulance was on its way.

Jasmines eyelids flickered as she started to come round. 'Is this the end Jac?' she asked weakly as her sister came into focus.

'I hope not' Jac summoned up all her courage and smiled bravely at her sister.

'It hurts a lot' the young girl panted as she let tears of pain flow down her cheeks.

'Where abouts?' Jac asked.

Jasmine moved her hands to where the pain was at its worst in her abdomen and Jac carefully examined her. 'I can't be sure but it might be a bowl obstruction caused by one of the tumours' she spoke softly as Jasmine groaned with pain 'don't worry there's an ambulance on the way.' They could hear the sound of sirens as Jac spoke. 'I'll ring ahead and we'll get you into theatre and sorted out before you know it'.

'Don't let Ava come with us' Jasmine begged her sister as Jonny let the ambulance crew into the house. 'I don't want her to see me like this.'

'Its ok' Jac soothed 'you don't need to worry about Ava, Jonny will take care of her'.

Jasmine closed her eyes again as she heard her sister issuing instructions to the paramedics. She was relieved when they inserted a line and started on her on pain relief. Everything went hazy once more and as she came around again it was with a surprise she found herself in the back of the ambulance racing towards the hospital with the sirens blaring.

'Welcome back Jasmine' a kind male paramedic spoke to her. 'Don't worry about a thing, your sister over there has got everything under control'

Jasmine turned her head to side slightly to see her sister talking rapidly into her phone, presumably preparing the hospital for her arrival. Jasmine closed her eyes once more and willed herself to believe in her sisters calm confidence.


	27. Chapter 27

**Apologies for any medical inaccuracies in these past few chapters. It might take me a while to update because I've gotten a bit stuck. I know what I want to happen in the next part but it's not fitting together at the moment! Suggestions may be helpful and would be appreciated! Please review if you have time :-)**

Jac had started shaking uncontrollably as she waited outside theatre for news on her sister. Serena Campbell had walked up to Keller to check on how things were progressing when she spotted Jac's terrified form.

'Hey now' Serena spoke softly to the young consultant as she wrapped a blanket around her skinny frame 'the worst is over now, Jasmine is in good hands'

'I know' Jac smiled weakly, trying to steady her shaking hands.

'Let me guess, you were fine whilst you were needed in the emergency but now it's out of your hands you're feeling everything?' Serena sat down next to Jac as she nodded her head. 'Welcome to being a parent' Serena laughed softly.

'Parent?' Jac questioned 'I'm Jasmines sister.'

'I know but I've been watching you with her and Ava' Serena rubbed Jacs shoulders 'the way you've comforted and supported them, it's like you've taken on the role of parent for both of them'

'Maybe' Jac considered what Serena had said 'I mean we don't have any actual parents around so I guess I feel sort of responsible for her.'

'Here you go' Sacha appeared in front of the two women holding out a cup of tea. 'To warm you through and I know you don't like sweet but there's sugar in there for the shock.'

Jac took the mug and held it in her cold hands, the shaking now wearing off. 'I'm not wearing any shoes' she suddenly realised she'd left the house just in her socked feet which were now cold and damp from the outdoors.

'I noticed that too so I brought you my spare pair of socks' Sacha knelt down on the floor in front his friend as he pulled her wet socks off and replaced them with his dry, thick pair 'I promise they're clean' he smiled.

'What would I do without you?' Jac smiled back at Sacha and then burst into tears at his kindness. Serena took the mug of hot liquid off Jac to allow Sacha to wrap her into a hug. Serena had only seen Jac cry a handful of times and she knew the young woman would prefer privacy and discretion.

'I'll leave you to it' she placed the mug on one of the empty chairs and took her leave as Sacha nodded his thanks, still holding his crying friend.

'I can't do this' Jac sobbed into his chest. 'It's too hard'.

'Of course you can' Sacha soothed 'I remember us having the exact same conversation when you found out Amelia would be born with a heart condition. But you managed, and I know you've never regretted deciding to continue with the pregnancy'

'Of course I didn't' Jac dried her eyes on the clean tissue Sacha handed her 'but losing her broke my heart, and I don't think I can go through it again'

Sacha sat down next to Jac and put his arm around her. 'you know you've got my support don't you?' He spoke softly 'and Mo's and Michael's and Elliot's'.

'I know' Jac spoke thickly through her tears. 'Poor Ava being stuck with me through the most traumatic time in her life'

'Actually lucky Ava I would say. You and Jonny are great parents and you're doing brilliantly at dealing with all of this.'

'I'm an emotional wreck.'

'No you're being human' Sacah laughed squeezing his friend lightly. 'And that's ok.'

* * *

As Jasmine came around in the side room on Keller ward she could she her sisters face swimming in and out of focus.

'Jasmine?' Jac was saying softly 'can you hear me?'

'What happened?' she asked groggily

'It was as I thought; one of the tumours had caused an obstruction but they've managed to fix it.' Jac smiled as she helped remove Jasmine's now unneeded oxygen mask

'They haven't given me a colostomy have they?' she asked cautiously

'No don't worry, they managed to resect' Jac held her sisters hand 'you were lucky. I've rung Jonny and he's on his way in with Ava in to see you. I know it's gone past her bedtime but apparently she can't sleep until she's seen you'.

'Is she ok?' Jasmine asked 'she must have been terrified'

'she was because she was the one who found you' Jac admitted 'Jonny got her settled after we left fairly quickly apparently but it's unlikely she'll believe you're ok until she's seen you.'

'Poor Ava' Jasmine sighed 'she's only ever known me to be ill. She was only six months old when I got the diagnosis' she lapsed into an exhausted silence.

'Jasmine we need to talk about Ava's father' Jac decided now was as good as time as any. 'I know his name is Simon Jacobson and I know he is an English literature lecturer at the uni you went to.'

'Then you know enough' Jasmine closed her eyes. 'How'd you find all that out anyway? He's not on Ava's birth certificate.'

'Peter might have let his name slip out' Jac smiled at her sister 'and I think we both know the internet is a wonderful thing when you need information on someone.'

'So now you know' Jasmine sighed. 'Ava is going to have the most amazing parents in you and Jonny. She doesn't need her biological father and Peter has got it officially in writing that he doesn't want anything to do with Ava anyway'.

'You know one day, when she's grown up, Ava will start asking questions about her paternity and I'm not going to be able to answer them.' Jac sat down on the bedside chair 'now I don't know, you might kid yourself that knowing nothing about half of your genetic makeup is just fine but for me it's not. If I could find out who my father is I would.'

'Ava does not need to know a man like Simon Jacobson' Jasmine said bitterly 'if she went looking for him she'd end up disappointed.'

'Why?' Jac kept the conversation going 'I need to be able to give her a full and fair warning as to why she shouldn't bother looking for her father.'

'He was using me, he gave me attention and flattered me and used me' Jasmine spoke quietly 'I wasn't naive enough to think that he loved me and would leave his wife for me but when I told him I was expecting Ava his reaction was just vile. I thought he'd had some feelings for me but I don't think he ever did.' Jasmine sighed 'He insisted I had an abortion, I refused and left uni. Then he became angry said he would have absolutely nothing to do with this child, as far as he was concerned it wasn't his. He threatened to harm his own unborn child if I ever came anywhere near his wife. What kind of a man does that?'

'What did Granddad say?'

'About me being pregnant with Ava or Simon Jacobson?'

'Both'

'Well he was a bit shocked when I told him I was pregnant and then he was disappointed because I left uni. I haven't told him anything at all about Ava's father because I was so worried he'd hunt him down and give him a piece of his mind.' Jasmine gave her sister a wry smile 'It wasn't worth the stress. In the end he just said that every child is blessing and he was right because my Ava is however she came about'

'I'll remember to tell her that' Jac smiled at her sister. 'Now do you want some good news?'

'Always' Jasmine laughed, glad Jac was changing the subject.

'I hope you can plan a wedding in two months because Jonny and I are taking up your suggestion of nuptials on 23rd December in the hospital chapel.'

'I knew I could get you down that aisle' Jasmine said smugly 'and I've got a secret weapon in Sacha Levy. Between us we will be wedding planners extraordinaire'

Jac slumped back into her chair 'what on earth have I let myself in for?'


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for all the positive reviews so far. Apologies this has taken me so long to write. Please review to let me know if it was worth the wait **

Jac waited for the lift up to Darwin ward with a grizzly Ava balanced on her hip. It was only eleven o'clock and already the little girl was feeling the effects of last night's late bedtime. Jac had let Ava sleep as late into the morning as she could but when the child awoke at nine it was clear her usual happy demeanour was not likely to make an appearance today.

'I promise I will be as quick as I can with Elliot and then we can go and see Mummy' Jac spoke to the little girl as they waited. Jac was showing uncharacteristic patience with Ava, understanding the little girl was still processing the drama she witnessed yesterday. 'And then we can go home and have a nice nap'

'Ok' Ava sniffled as she rubbed her tired eyes and dropped Mr Bear in the process. This went unnoticed by Jac who moved forward to step into the lift.

'Excuse me your little girl dropped her bear' a well-spoken voice sounded behind her.

Jac turned around and saw the gentleman who entered the lift behind her. 'Joseph!' she spoke in shock 'what are you doing here?' she took the bear off him.

'Elliot called me' Joseph looked just as surprised to see Jac as she was to see him. 'I'm hosting the Byrne Foundation Dinner tonight and he's threatening to pull out of the key note speech' he couldn't take his eyes off Ava 'who is..?' he let his voice trial off almost a bit afraid of the answer.

'This is Ava' the little girl hid her face into Jac's shoulder, deciding she was now shy. Jac suddenly realised the reason behind Joseph's nervousness. 'Relax Joseph she's my niece, not your secret love child' she rolled he eyes at him.

'I wasn't...I didn't' the man tried to lie pathetically

'Yes you did. You always did put two and two together and come up with five' her voice was sharp with her quick anger that Joseph remembered well. The lift doors opened and Jac stepped out onto the ward, striding purposefully to get away from Joseph.

'Look, I'm sorry, it's just she looks so much like you and well she'd be about the right age' he walked after her and placed a hand on her arm to get her stop for a second. 'I am sorry, this isn't how I would have planned for us to meet. Can we start again?'

'Ok' Jac nodded but her face didn't soften.

'Its nice to meet you Ava' Joseph now spoke to the little girl. 'I like your bear, does he have a name?'

'Mr Bear' Ava spoke softly not sure if she liked this man or not.

'Thank you for rescuing him by the way' Jac said as she set Ava down on the edge of the desk of the nurses' station. 'I don't know what I'd have done if he'd gone missing.' Joseph took note of the fact her voice was softening. He watched as she unbuttoned Ava's coat 'could you try and cheer up a little bit Pumpkin? Even a tiny smile would do.' She kissed Ava on the forehead and the little girl did give her auntie a small smile.

Joseph smiled as he watched a maternal Jac. He knew her reputation and had spent many years chastising those who made cruel comments about her icy heart but he knew she could be warm and maternal when needed, he had witnessed it himself on many occasions.

'Hey, what a nice surprise, my girls coming to visit me' Joseph watched as a tall, skinny male nurse with a Scottish accent kissed Jac on the cheek and then picked Ava up into a hug. He noted Jac's expression and remembered a time when she used to look him like that. His heart sunk slightly.

'Actually I've come to visit Elliot' Jac folded Ava's coat over her arm.

'Ah so you've heard' the nurse spoke again.

'Serena called me'

'Well he's hiding in theatre, seems determined to single-handedly do your list today as well as his own and probably Mo's if she's not quick enough to stop him.'

'I only had two electives today so that won't take him long. Perhaps I will go in, you know just to check on his work.' Jac had a mischievous look on her face.

'Oh you are evil' the nurse laughed 'I'll watch Ava whilst you sort out the Professor'

Joseph had seen quite enough of Jac's domestic bliss; this nurse seemed to have caused her to completely forget his presence. He coughed loudly.

'Oh Joseph I'm sorry' Jac spoke 'Jonny this is…'

'Joseph' Joseph stepped forward and offered out his hand to the man, his competitor in Jac's affections 'Joseph Byrne. I've also come to see Elliot'.

'Oh…' Jonny seemed a bit shocked as he juggled Ava onto his hip to free a hand with which to shake Josephs 'well it's nice to meet you Joseph. I've heard so much about you' he recovered himself confidently. 'Why don't you come with me to the staff room? I can make you a tea or a coffee whilst you wait for Elliot to finish in theatre.'

'Sure, why not' Joseph smiled politely 'it's been a long drive, a coffee would be good' he started walking towards the staff room.

Jac gave Jonny a horrified look. 'It'll be fine' he mouthed to her before following behind his fiancée's ex-lover.

* * *

Jac rushed to the theatre and was soon scrubbed up and stood in front of Professor Hope. He could tell from her body language that she was clearly not assumed. 'Jac, what a nice surprise' he went for a warm greeting and decided to feign innocence hoping she wouldn't cause a scene in theatre.

'It's been quite a morning for surprises' Jac answered him 'phone calls from Ms Campbell, bumping into Joseph Byrne in the lift, I can't help but wonder what will happen next.'

'Oh' Elliot paused in what he was doing 'that must have been quite a shock.'

'Did you know he was coming?' Jac hissed

'Of course I did. He's hosting the dinner' Eliiot concentrated on his stitching. 'Cut please' Jac cut the thread for him 'I obviously wasn't expecting you to be here at the same time.'

'Yes, well if you weren't throwing your toys out of the pram, for whatever reason, Serena would never have called me, I wouldn't have come in and my fiancée wouldn't be making my ex partner hot beverages in the staff room.' She continued to hiss at her old mentor.

'Oh dear' Eliott couldn't help but be a little bit amused, despite his guilty conscience. 'And you've left them alone together? Are you sure that's wise?'

Jac glared at the theatre nurse who dared to let out a snort of laughter. 'No I do not think it was wise but the situation seems to have run away with itself'.

'Well I'm sure you can trust them, they are adults after all and don't forget Joseph is happily married. He's changed a lot in the past three years' Elliot spoke as he checked his handy work.

'I trust Jonny, but don't forget Joseph has a quick temper which I have been on the receiving end of more than once' Jac inspected the Professors work with him 'and Joseph hasn't changed as much as you think. He saw me with Ava and immediately assumed she was his child that I had kept secret from him.'

'Oh poor Joseph' the professor chuckled as he start to close up the patient.

'Poor Joseph?!' Jac exclaimed angrily 'what about me? You need to fix this and fix it fast. Agree to do this bloody speech at his stupid dinner.'

'I can't Jac' Professor Hope spoke quietly as he worked 'I'd feel fraudulent, the Hertzig is only enjoying its current success because of you. I can't do a key note speech about that on my own.'

'I don't understand, it's not as though I haven't got credit for my work, my name is all over the research papers' Jac scowled at him.

'Jac I can't go on pretending you are a mere research fellow, you saved the Hertzig project from certain death. You are my partner in this, whether you like it or not 'Elliot smiled.

* * *

'So Jac said Ava is her niece' Joseph spoke casually as Jonny put on the kettle. He watched the red hair child as she sat at the table drawing pictures.

'That's right.' Jonny confirmed for him taking mugs out of the cupboard. 'You know Jac has a half sister?'

'Yes I was there when she donated her kidney' Joseph felt the need to remind this man that before him he had been Jac's confidant .

'Yes of course' Jonny was decreasingly liking this man manner. 'well she showed up a few months ago. She's terminally ill and now we're legal guardians for Ava.' He fetched the milk from the fridge 'Jasmine, that's Jac's sister, was readmitted last night so that's why Ava is a little grumpy' he whispered.

Joesph nodded his head to show he understood. 'so what has Jac been doing with herself this past year and a half? There's not been much heard from her career wise.'

'Perhaps you should ask Jac that question' Jonny tried to keep his tone friendly.

'Well she was doing well with ground breaking procedures. Seemed there wasn't a month that went by without her publishing something'.

'I'm sure Jac will be pleased you've taken such a keen interest in her career, but like I said you'll have to discuss it with her.' Jonny handed Joseph his coffee.

'You do know how much benefit doing the key note speech with Elliot would give Jac?' Joseph took a sip of his coffee 'There's a lot of important people attending tonight who have also been taking a keen interest in Jac's research and have been disappointed by its decline'.

'Are you suggesting this has something to do with me?' Jonny laughed.

'Yes' Josephs face suddenly became stern 'you have no idea what a waste of potential it is for Jac to give up on her career for some nurse'

'Look pal' Jonny's voice suddenly became angry 'I don't know who you think you are but you clearly have no idea what Jac and I have been through. Yes I know she's talented and yes she has one hundred per cent of my support. My god, as a nurse I've seen many doctors in my time and I know how to spot the good ones' Jonny glared at this man. 'But Jac and I…' he breathed deeply 'we lost a child and it is that, that has taken precedence over any career ambitions.'

'I'm sorry I didn't know' Joseph felt embarrassed but he still wasn't going to back down against this man. 'I know Jac has made some important improvements to Elliot's Hertzig. You should be encouraging her to show off her abilities, like I said otherwise it goes to waste'.

'Perhaps you should just back off yeah?' Jonny was trying very hard to control his anger 'I hardly think I need advice from a man who uses his fists to express himself to a woman.' Jonny was secretly pleased when Joseph choked on his coffee 'you know nothing….' Jonny suddenly stopped as he looked over to where Ava had been sitting. 'Where's Ava?' his angry tone suddenly changed to panic.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review :-)**

Jonny rushed out of the staffroom and looked wildly around him.

'Jonny Mac what's up?' his friend Mo called to him seeing his panic

'Have you seen Ava?' he spoke rapidly 'she was in the staffroom one minute and then she was gone.'

'Ok calm down' Mo tried to take control of the situation 'she can't have gone too far she's only got little legs, we'll start a search.'

'What's going on?' Jac appeared behind Jonny still dressed in scrubs.

'Don't panic' Mo spoke calmly and rationally 'Ava has gone missing'

'What?' Jac's face paled considerably 'how long ago?'

'I don't know' Jonny rubbed his face with his hands 'a few seconds maybe, a minute at most'

'How can you not know?' Jac voice wasn't angry it was panicked 'you were meant to be watching her!'

'Sorry….I…I was arguing with him' Jonny gestured to Joseph as he spluttered out some sort of explanation. 'I haven't got time for this I need to start looking' Jonny sped off to check around the ward.

'I can't believe my sister trusted me with her child and I've gone and lost her.' Jac lent against the nurse's station, her legs going weak as the reality of the situation sinking in.

'Jac calm down' Josephs genteel tones spoke behind her 'she can't have gotten far…'

'You have no idea do you Joseph?' Jac cut him off her voice now angry 'anything could have happened to her, but then being brought up in the perfect world sheltered from anything distasteful you wouldn't know that. It takes seconds to abduct a child. Perhaps if you were quite so busy distracting my fiancé than Ava wouldn't be missing, I could just…'

Joseph had stopped listening as soon as he heard the words 'my fiancé'. He realised there was indeed a diamond ring on her left hand. His heart sunk even lower. It would seem the male nurse had offered Jac what he could not.

'Ms Naylor I believe I have something here that belongs to you' Mr Hanssen suddenly appeared on the ward with a glum looking Ava in his arms. 'It would seem she was trying to find her mother, I intercepted her just at the top of the stairs here'.

'Oh my god! Ava!' Jac gasped as she rushed forward to take the child into her own arms. She hugged the little girl tightly. 'Don't you ever go off on your own like that again' Jac scolded 'anything could have happened to you!'

'I'm sorry Auntie Jac' Ava's bottom lip started to wobble and big tears formed in her eyes.

'Well all's well that ends well' Mr Hanssen spoke again 'she didn't get far, and I do think she's rather frightened herself enough not to try it again, haven't you Ava?'

The little girl nodded 'and I left behind Mr Bear'

'Come on, let's go and get him' Jac voice was still a bit shaky with relief. She positioned Ava onto her hip and she walked into the staff room.

'Jac?' Josephs face appeared at the door. 'Don't be too hard on Jonny, you were right it was my fault, I was asking him too many questions, prying where I shouldn't' he spoke sheepishly. 'I'm sorry' Jac nodded her head but didn't look at him 'I'm hoping you will consider coming tonight and help Elliot deliver the key note speech. I know he's being difficult but really the truth is it should be both of you, it is both of your work and ingenuity that have brought the Hertzig on after all.' Jac didn't acknowledge this but Joseph could tell she was thinking about it. 'Well I better go, Hanssen is waiting for me.' He turned to leave.

'I was sorry to hear about your mother' Jac spoke softly.

'I know I got your card.' He walked away as he recalled the condolence card he kept in his desk draw, taking it out to see her handwriting at will.

* * *

After twenty minutes and much nagging from Mo Jonny decided to go and face the music with Jac. He stepped into the staffroom to find Jac seated on the soft chairs with a sleeping Ava sprawled across her lap. Jac was absentmindedly smoothing the child's hair whilst she was lost deep in thought.

'I'm sorry Jac' Jonny spoke quietly.

'I know' Jac answered him.

'I promise to never ever let her out my sight again.' He sat down next to his girls.

'At least she didn't get far' Jac decided to let Jonny off the hook, the reality was Ava had managed to slip away within seconds and it could have happened with anyone taking care of her. Jonny's only crime was being distracted at exact same moment that the little girl had decided to act. 'What were you arguing about with Joseph?'

'I don't know, it was weird.' Jonny rubbed his face as he recalled the conversation. 'He was accusing me of holding you back, he seemed concerned that your career was fading away.'

Jac snorted 'he clearly doesn't remember me too well then, I've never let many man stop me from doing anything before.'

'You know in way he's right' Jonny took Jac's hand in his 'I should be encouraging you more to get your old feisty sprit back. I remember a woman who would go to any lengths to help a patient whether she had to break the rules to get it or not.' Jonny smiled 'And then that same woman would publish it; broadcasting it to the world 'hey look what I did and it worked', so more lives could be saved. I'm proud of your inventiveness and you should start believing in it again'

'Are you saying I've gone soft and lost my mojo?' Jac looked a bit insulted

'I'm saying you are a mighty fine CT surgeon and its time you started shouting about it again.' Jonny grinned at her. 'I think you should go to this dinner thingy tonight and present the speech with Elliot. It's what he wants, his research partner to be up there with him showing off his Hertzig. Elliot doesn't want to take all the credit for something you've helped him with.'

'I only made a few suggestions' Jac shrugged her shoulders 'it's still mostly Elliot's invention.'

'I don't think Elliot sees that way; if you hadn't helped him the Hertzig would have ended where it was, unfinished, unable to reach its full potential' Jonny kissed her cheek 'He is like a proud parent over you really. He once told me that a couple of years ago he realised you have the potential to be a better surgeon than himself and that at first he'd been cross with you because you had over ridden him theatre for the first time and you had been right. But then he had realised he should be proud because he had been your mentor and it had been him who had taught you not be afraid to try new things.'

'He said that?' Jac looked unconvinced 'because he's never said that to me.'

'He's a shy man' Jonny shrugged his shoulders. 'Go with him tonight and you'll see his pride in you.'

'What about Ava? I don't think I should leave her after last night'

'She'll be fine with me, and I'll invite Mo over. She loves Mo.'

Jac nodded her head just as Elliot bumbled into the room on his quest for a snack.

'Elliot you'd give the keynote speech tonight if Jac does it with you wouldn't you?' Jonny asked.

'Well yes of course I would' Elliot beamed.

'Well problem solved then.' Jonny grinned at Jac.

* * *

So what's Joseph Byrne like?' Mo asked as she and Jonny watched TV. Ava had been put to bed half an hour ago, Jonny having impressed Mo with his story telling skills.

'Strange' Jonny crossed his arms 'you know I just can't see what Jac would have seen him in. He was really pushy about her career, controlling almost. I can't imagine her being willing to put up with that.'

'You're not worried that she might still have feelings for him then?'

'Now I've met the guy most definitely not. She told me once that it was just as well it ended on friendly terms because if he hadn't left eventually they would have destroyed each other'.

* * *

The key note speech had gone well. Mr Hanssen and Serena Campbell were both pleased the hospital had been superbly represented and told the two surgeons so.

Joseph had been unable to take his eyes off Jac all the way through dinner. She had worn a dark green dress which brought out the green in her eyes and complemented the fiery redness of her hair which was lose and softly curled. He watched as she smiled politely as she conversed with some surgeons from St James. He remembered how beautiful she looked when she used to smile at him. He missed her.

'Could I have the pleasure of a dance Ms Naylor?' He asked her with a smile.

'You're forgetting that I don't dance' she smiled at him.

'Actually I remember you would dance if I could persuade you' he smiled back pleased she seemed to have forgiven him for the trouble he had caused at the hospital earlier that day. Jac sighed and took his proffered hand deciding dancing with Joseph was the lessor of two evils.

'You're lucky those surgeons were incredibly boring' she muttered to him as soon as they were out of earshot.

'I thought you needed rescuing' he laughed softly as he gently held her and waltzed her around the dance floor. 'I forgot to say congratulations on your engagement'

'Thank you' Jac smiled 'And how is married life treating you?'

'Good' Joseph lied. 'She's a wonderful mother to Harry' this at least was true.

'That's good. I'm pleased for you. I'm glad you are happy' Jac's voice was genuine and this pained Joseph even more.

'I'm sorry to hear your sister is so ill' he changed the subject.

'I just wish I'd gotten to know her sooner' Jac said sadly.

Joseph nodded his head, showing he understood. 'Ava's a wonderful little girl'

'She is' Jac smiled with pride. Jonny had been sending her pictures of the little girl all evening to show her all was well. 'Jonny and I are besotted with her.'

'May I cut in?' Ric Griffin interrupted the couple 'it's such a rarity to see Ms Naylor dancing I thought I better offer before she sits down again' he joked.

'Absolutely' Joseph smiled as he reluctantly let go of Jac. 'We can talk more later.'

'Has Joseph been bothering you?' Ric asked after Joseph had moved out of ear shot.

'No' Jac looked confused 'we're just friends, that's all'

'Well the way he's been watching you this evening I'd say he wishes you were more than that'

'Don't be so ridiculous' Jac huffed 'he's happily married, he just told me so, and he congratulated me on my engagement to Jonny.'

'If you're sure' Ric shrugged 'just be careful, that's all.'

* * *

Jac shivered as she stood out in the cool air. A Paediatric CT consultant had offered her his sympathies for Amelia and Jac had decided the room was suddenly far too crowded.

'Here' she heard Joseph say as he placed his dinner jacket over her shoulders. She had no idea anyone had seen her leave 'it's the end of October, you'll catch a chill out here in just a dress.'

'Thanks' she muttered.

'I was sorry to hear about your baby girl too.' He spoke softly to her.

'Amelia' she smiled sadly 'her name was Amelia.'

'That's a very pretty name' Joseph smiled.

'Do you think anyone would notice if I slipped off home?' Jac asked him

Joseph shook his head and then offered 'I'll drive you if you'd like, I haven't had a drink all evening'

'You wouldn't mind?'

'Of course not' he fished his car key from his pocket. 'Come on, I'm parked just over there'

When they got to the car he opened the passenger door for her and Jac smiled as she got in remembering how much of an old fashioned gentleman Joseph was.

'Thank you for coming tonight' he spoke as he drove her home 'I think it pleased Elliot too'

'You have Jonny to thank, he was the one who finally persuaded me.' She looked across at him 'of course I would have preferred it if you hadn't caused an argument with him and accused him of holding me back.'

'I'm sorry' Joseph looked embarrassed 'I had no idea what had happened to you, I shouldn't have interfered.'

'Well if it's any consolation you were right.' Jac looked out the window 'I have been hiding a bit and holding back. Take the next right' Jac directed Joseph 'and then it's just a bit further down the road.'

'It's been really good to see you Jac' Joseph spoke as he stopped the car outside the flat. 'You know I thought about you just before my wedding. I told myself to not be so stupid, no one is that beautiful. But you are Jac and I'm still in love with you'

'I…I…' Jac stuttered 'I have to go' she pushed the car door open and exited the vehicle as quickly as possible. Joseph waited until he had seen her enter the building before he drove off. He had either done something incredibly stupid or he had started something good. He couldn't tell from her reaction which.

**Dun dun dun….! What do you think will happen next? :-) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you have time; they are important to me as they help my writing :-)**

'You're home early' Jonny smiled as she walked into the flat. He was tidying up after Mo had gone home. He looked at Jac's face 'what's wrong?'

'Joseph Byrne has just told me he's still in love with me.'

'Oh' Jonny's face fell.

'Don't look at me like that!' Jac snapped 'the feeling is most definitely not mutual!'

'Thank god for that' Jonny couldn't help the relived look that now spread across his face.

'Auntie Jac?' Ava's sleepy voice sounded from her room. Jac didn't say anything more to Jonny as she slipped into Ava's bedroom to settle the little girl back down.

By the time she had re-emerged Jonny had made her a hot chocolate.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you' she gently kissed Jonny's cheek. 'This has been an awful couple of days.' She sighed as she sat down on the sofa.

'What can I do to make you feel better?' Jonny asked her with a smile.

'I don't know' Jac couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks, the stress having become too much.

'Hey' Jonny soothed her as he pulled her into his arms 'why don't I run you a nice bath? You can have a soak and everything will seem better.'

Jac nodded her head and Jonny headed to the bathroom. He called her when the bath was ready and helped her to undo her dress. He took the dress into the bedroom to hang it up as she sunk down into the hot bath water.

'Jonny?'

'Yes' he poked his head around the door.

'I don't suppose you'd want to get in with me?'

'Of course' Jonny stripped off his clothes.

'Don't get any ideas though' she warned him 'I'm too tired. I just need you to hold me'

'Sure' Jonny got into the bath behind her and Jac rested her skinny body against his.

'So how did the speech go?'

'Good' Jac closed her eyes letting the hot water relax her. 'Brilliant in fact seeing as we put it together at the last minute.'

'Well you looked gorgeous up there' Jonny kissed her cheek

'How do you know, you weren't even there?'

'Serena sent me a picture. I guess she thought I'd be worrying.' Jonny chuckled.

'Well next time you can come with me, protect me from boring surgeons and over affectionate ex-boyfriends' Jac sighed.

'He didn't try anything did he?' Jonny's voice suddenly became anxious.

'No, he wouldn't do anything like that.' Jac took hold of Jonny's hand. 'He knows I'm with you.'

'Yeah well I don't trust men who think its ok to hit a woman' Jonny stated 'I know I've got a temper but I would never lay one finger on you'

'I know' Jac sighed 'but I was hardly the most innocent of parties in that relationship. We both did things to hurt the other. I was in love with him but it was destructive.'

'What did you say when he said he was in love with you?'

'I didn't say anything. I just got the hell out of there' Jac suddenly laughed 'what a bloody mess, poor Joseph.'

'Poor Joseph?' Jonny started laughing too 'the man's practically psychotic. He actually said it was a waste of potential for you to give up on your career for some nurse.' They laughed together, the ridiculousness of the situation getting to them.

'But what about his poor wife?' Jac suddenly stopped laughing. 'And his son?'

'You can't be responsible for everything Jac.' Jonny kissed her shoulder. 'Joseph must love the woman or else he wouldn't have married her'

'Maybe I won't see him again, he's probably already on his way back home to Cornwall.'

'Maybe' Jonny kissed her shoulder again.

'You know you don't have to worry don't you? You know how much I love you?'

'Of course, you've told me you don't feel that way for Joseph and I believe you.' Jonny trailed kisses down her neck. 'If you hadn't discussed this with me then I'd be worried.'

'You're doing that on purpose' Jac moaned as Jonny continued to kiss her neck.

'Is it working?' he smirked.

'Yes' Jac sighed and got out of the bath. 'Come on then' she smiled as she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom towards their bedroom. Jonny didn't need telling twice, he pulled the plug out of the bath, hastily wrapped a towel around himself and followed his fiancée.

* * *

Jac awoke at six the following morning and looked across at a sleeping Jonny Maconie. _Her_ Jonny Maconie she thought with pride; safe, dependable and encouraging Jonny Maconie. Sometimes she took advantage of his easy going willingness, she knew she did, but she knew that he knew she loved him and did appreciate him even if she didn't say it.

This was what was different between what she had with Jonny compared to what she had had with Joseph. It didn't matter how many pointless arguments she had with Jonny, they were both passionate people rows were inevitable, they always forgave each other and forgot what had been said. Jonny could be hurtful with his words, a habit he had tried to break after he had said some disgraceful things he hadn't meant to her in a heated row outside theatre. But Jonny didn't use her past to hurt her in the heat of the moment, and not once had she been afraid of Jonny physically. Joseph had a dark side he rarely let people see. Jac remembered how her heart used to pound so hard she could hear it in her ears whenever Joseph got angry, an element of danger always being there. It was only once she had fallen in love with Jonny she realised that it hadn't been right. You shouldn't feel afraid of your lover.

Of course Joseph could be tender, kind and loving but he also had a way of making her feel slightly inferior to him. He would judge her on her upbringing although they both knew Joseph's own was hardly conventional. When he had tried to comfort her over the horrific facts of her past Jac couldn't help but feel belittled. He would berate her sudden changes in mood, her stubbornness, her need to be alone. Jonny understood her, worked with her moods, trusted her and never judged her. That was difference she thought to herself, Jonny loved her for precisely who she is. He hasn't asked her to change, to mould her into something she was not. That was how it should be.

Jonny opened his eyes and smiled as he registered Jac staring lovingly at him. 'What?' he mumbled.

'Nothing' Jac smiled and moved closer to him so she could brush her lips against his. 'I love you Jonny Maconie' she whispered to him.

'Well who wouldn't?' he whispered back and then yelped as Jac dug her elbow into his ribs. 'Sorry, I mean I love you too' he chuckled as Jac laid her head on his chest to hear the steady, reliable beating of his heart.

* * *

'What is it with men?' Jac Naylor barged into Michael Spence's office, dragging a bedraggled Sacha Levy by the hand behind her.

'Is this a Maconie problem?' Michael asked as Ric Griffin gave a self-satisfied smirk.

'You can wipe that look off your face' Jac scowled at Ric 'it's a Joseph Byrne problem.'

'I'm guessing an I told you so wouldn't be helpful here?' Ric couldn't help himself as Jac continued to scowl at him.

'Maybe if you told us what he did, we could actually help you' Sacha said as he helped himself to a seat.

'He drove me home last night, which I thought was a nice _friendly _thing to do' Jac looked at Ric as she empathised the word 'friendly'. 'When we got to the flat he told me that he was still in love with me.'

'Oh. Well…that was….' Sacha searched around for the right word. 'What did you say?' he said finally.

'I didn't say anything, I just got out that car as quick as I could.'

Ric's deep laughter rumbled around the room.

'What is it with you men?' Jac said again, choosing ignore Ric. 'you decide you don't want us, leaving us heartbroken and then when it suits you swan back in and tell us that you love us as though nothing has changed. Never mind the fact that I've fallen in love with someone else.'

'Well love is a confusing concept for men' Sacha shrugged

'Evidently' Jac rolled her eyes at him. 'But why?'

'I don't know' Sacha wined 'it's been a long night shift, I can't be answering philosophical questions about men.'

'I haven't got to the best bit yet.' Jac sighed 'I got here twenty minutes ago to find his car in the car park. So in all likelihood Joseph Byrne is upstairs on Darwin visiting Elliot, on the same ward my fiancé is currently working on, who by the by knows what my ex-boyfriend said to me in the car last night.'

'Wait a minute, how does Jonny know Joseph declared his undying love to you?' Michael asked.

'Because I told him' Jac answered.

'ooh' the three men said as they all winced.

'What?' Jac looked confused 'should I not have told him that?'

'Possibly it might have been better to wait until you knew Joseph had definitely left for Cornwall' Ric answered her.

'Jonny's not the jealous type' Jac waved aside their criticism.

'He's a man, he'll be jealous' Sacha explained to Jac as though she were Ava.

'But last night he said…'

'There's a big difference between what a man knows to be true and his male pride' Ric interrupted her.

Michael nodded his head in agreement 'Another man has made a move on his woman, he's not just going to let that pass if he gets the opportunity to defend himself.'

'Bloody men!' Jac exclaimed 'right well, one of you needs to do something.'

'Such as?' Michael asked.

'I don't know, go up to Darwin and tell Joseph to leave or send Jonny elsewhere' Jac said exasperated. 'I don't care really what you do but I can't face Joseph.'

'okay, okay' Sacha decided that he would have to take action for his friend 'you stay down here and I'll send Jonny down telling him Jasmine desperately needs to discuss wedding plans with the pair of you.' He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders 'would that make you happy?'

'Ecstatically' Jac smiled at her friend 'thank you'.

* * *

'…it has everything to do with me pal' Jonny's Scottish accent sounded loudly from the Darwin staffroom 'if you want to declare your undying love for _my _fiancée then…'

'She told you?' Joseph Byrne's angry voice interrupted Jonny

'Of course she told me, we don't have secrets'

'Jac Naylor will always have secrets' Joseph mocked with a laugh 'you expect me to believe she's confided everything to a _nurse' _he sneered.

'Well I know all about you and how you could be physical with her' Jonny looked at Joseph with disgust 'made you feel like a man did it? Knowing you could overpower and frighten a woman like that? Knowing you've raised your hand to her frankly makes me feel physically sick' he glared at his rival as the door to the staff room swung open.

'I suggest if you two gentleman wish continue in this manner you take it outside. I am sure Ms Naylor doesn't require the details of her personal life to be broadcasted to the entire ward' Henrik Hanssen spoke as he entered the room.

'I apologise, I was just leaving' Joseph breathed angrily.

'I think that would be best don't you?' Henrik gave the man a steely glare, hearing what he had had lowered his opinion of the great Byrne dynasty somewhat. Joseph exited the room and pushed past Sacha on his way out of the ward.

'Hey!' Sacha exclaimed but Joseph just kept on going. 'What did I miss?' he asked Mo who was stood at the nurses station looking anxious.

'I'm not sure I know where to start' Mo answered him.

* * *

Jac was on her way to get a hot chocolate for Jasmine when Joseph saw her.

'Hi' he smiled at her hoping the conversation he'd had with Jonny hadn't reached her yet.

'Oh Joseph, hi' Jac looked a little flustered.

'Can we talk?'

'I don't think that's a good idea, do you?'

'I'm sorry for what I said last night, I shouldn't have said it'. He smiled at her again 'please? Just to clear the air that's all.'

'Ok then' she said finally but she didn't meet his eye. The sat at a table in the coffee shop and Joseph brought them both coffees.

'I am sorry, you know that don't you?'

'You have a wife Joseph' Jac looked him in the eye now 'do you love her?'

Joseph shook his head. 'I thought I did, but then I saw you again and I realised I didn't. It's not the same as you and I…'

'It shouldn't be Joseph' Jac looked at him sternly 'you shouldn't be comparing her to me, you should have found the reasons why you love her for her' Jac sighed 'what a bloody mess you've got yourself into again.'

'Do you love Jonny?' Joseph asked looking down at his coffee.

'Yes and you know I do' Jac sighed again.

'He's a nurse' Joseph still didn't look up.

'Don't be childish Joseph' she snapped 'he loves me for me which is more than you ever did.' She stood up and started to walk away.

'Where are you going?'

'I need some air' she spoke angrily. As she reached the doors she felt Joseph's hand grab hold of her wrist. He pulled her through the doors and then off to the side of the entrance.

'Joseph what are doing? Let me go!' Jac tried to pull away from him but he held her wrist even tighter.

'Do you not have any feelings for me at all?' Josephs face was angry now 'you expect me to believe you feel nothing for me, that the Scottish nurse loves you more than I do?'

'Yes he does' Jac willed herself to stay calm 'and I love him in a way that I never have anybody else, including you. It would never have worked between us Joseph, you must see that?'

'We'd have made it work' Joseph tightened his grip on Jac's wrist making her wince. 'I love you so much.'

'This isn't love Joseph and you're hurting me' Jac spoke with pain in her voice.

'You have no idea what you do to men do you?' Joseph practically spat at her as he pushed her up against the wall of the building 'you're a beautiful creature Jac, but my god you are cruel.'

Jac had stopped listening, all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. 'You're really hurting me now Joseph!' she manage to shriek out.

Her panicked words brought the attention of both Sacha who was on his way out the hospital and Antoine Malick who was on his way in.

'Hey, let the lady go' Malick spoke as authoritatively as he could, placing a firm hand on Joseph's shoulder. This seemed to bring Joseph back to himself. He released Jac's wrist.

'I'm sorry' he mumbled 'I'm sorry, Jac are you ok?'

Jac was unable to answer him as she leant against the wall of the building breathing deeply and shaking like a leaf.

'I suggest you leave Joseph before I call the police' Sacha spoke in a voice Jac had never heard him use before, it was almost threating. 'And I also suggest you stay away'.

Joseph nodded and walked away, his head bowed with the shame of what he'd done. His darker side had reappeared once more with the stress of the realisation that yet again he had made a mess of his life with the wrong choices.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks reading. Please keep the reviews coming because they are always very much appreciated! A few suggestions might also be helpful because I'm a little stuck! **

'Come on, let's get you inside' Sacha's soft voice came back as he gently placed a hand on Jac's shoulder.

'Don't touch me!' Jac gasped as she flinched out of the way of Sacha's touch.

'Okay' Sacha held up his hands to show he wasn't going to touch her. 'You need to get that wrist looked at though'

'I was meant to be getting Jasmine a hot chocolate' Jac spoke breathlessly, the shock setting in. 'I need to do that.'

'I'll do that' Malick spoke calmly, but his face couldn't hide the shock he felt witnessing Jac's reaction. 'If you go with Sacha I'll take Jasmine her hot chocolate.'

Jac nodded her consent. 'Right then let's go up to Keller, it'll be quieter that way' Sacha spoke softly, knowing Jac would want as limited fuss as possible. They took the stairs to avoid as many people as they could, their progress slow due to Jac's shaking. They reached the ward and Sacha quietly guided Jac over to Michael's office. Jac sat down on the sofa whilst Sacha filled in the details for Ric and Michael. She was still visibly shaking as Michael knelt down in front of her.

'Would you like us to get Jonny?' He spoke quietly.

Jac nodded her head. 'I'll go' Sacha spoke 'it'll be better if I tell him to his face.'

'I'll go and get you an ice pack for that wrist' Ric also spoke softly, shocked at Jac's appearance.

'Do you feel safe with just me here?' Ric heard Michael ask Jac as he exited the room and quietly closed the door.

'You don't think Joseph would of…?' Ric let his question remind unfinished.

'I don't know. I don't think so.' Sacha answered with a shrug 'but he terrified into thinking he might and I think that's just as bad. He was using her own fear against her.'

Malick appeared from the ward having delivered Jasmine her hot chocolate. 'She wanted to know where Jac was, I told her there had been an emergency on Darwin'

'Good, that's good' Sacha nodded his approval.

'The way Jac was acting' Malick spoke awkwardly 'it was as though she'd been raped.'

Sacha and Ric looked at one another. 'Come and help me make Ms Naylor a cup of tea' Ric said to the registrar 'there's a few things I need to fill you in on, things that you must never repeat to anyone, especially not to Jac. Am I being clear?' Ric's voice became stern.

'Perfectly' Malick nodded as he followed Ric to the staffroom.

* * *

As panicked and angry as Jonny had been when Sacha had filled him on what had happened with Joseph, he had become calm and steady by the time he had reached Jac.

The three men watched as Jonny had spoken carefully to Jac, convincing her to allow him to wrap a blanket around her shaking shoulders and hold the ice pack on her bruised wrist for her. He had also managed to get her take a few sips of the sweet tea, something Ric had spent five minutes trying to get her to do. Eventually her shaking stopped.

'Can I look at that wrist for you?' Ric asked.

Jac nodded and quietly added 'I think it's just bruised though.'

Ric knelt down in front of her and carefully examined her hand.

'I should have listened to you' Jac said to him as he instructed her to move her hand and fingers.

'I didn't think this would happen' Ric shook his head. 'Did he hurt you anywhere else?'

Jac shook her head although her shoulder also felt bruised from where it hit the wall after Joseph had pushed her. 'I'm sorry' Jac's voice broke with a sob 'I'm over reacting'

'Of course you're not' Jonny spoke as the three other men murmured their agreement with him. Jonny took a chance and gently placed an arm around her shoulders. She tensed for a second but then began to relax against him. She breathed deeply, gaining control over her emotion.

'Your wrist is just badly bruised, its going to be sore for quite a few days I'm afraid' Ric spoke softly as he placed the ice pack back on her wrist. 'I think Jonny should take you home so you can rest.'

Jac shook her head 'He's meant to be working and I promised Ava we would go and visit the ducks today'.

'I'm sure Elliot will let me leave under the circumstances' Jonny took over holding the ice pack on Jac's wrist. He could see finger marks forming as bruises already. 'I can come with you to feed the ducks.'

* * *

'Hey Jasmine, I've got a question for you' Michael Spence said as he entered the side room.

'Really?' Jasmine answered him as she crossed her arms 'because I've also got one for you. Where is Jac?'

'On Darwin'

'Really?' Jasmine gave him a suspicious look that was remarkably similar to Jac's. 'Treating a patient is she?'

'That's right' Michael took a seat.

'Well that's interesting because if you look in the pocket of her coat that is hanging on the back on that chair I think you'll find her stethoscope.'

Michael groaned as he pulled out Jac's stethoscope from the coat pocket.

'Now I'm not a doctor but I would say that is a vital piece of equipment she may want in her chosen profession as heart surgeon.' Jasmine looked stern 'so where is she?'

'Ava?' Michael addressed the little girl who was sat on Jasmines bed playing with fuzzy felts 'do you want to go and ask Nurse Lane for a drink of juice?' The little girl nodded so Michael lifted her off the bed. 'She just at the nurses station' Michael directed the child and the watched as she walked up to Chantelle.

'What's happened?' Jasmine face was anxious now as Michael shut the door and sat back down.

'You know Joseph Byrne turned up yesterday?'

Jasmine nodded.

'He attacked her this morning'

'What? Is she ok?' Jasmine made to move out of the bed.

'Hey, watch those stitches' Michael stood and pushed the young woman back down onto the bed. 'She's fine, just a few bruises but she's badly shaken up'.

'I don't understand, I thought he and Jac had been lovers?'

'Yeah well she wouldn't have told you but Joseph has a dark streak, this isn't the first time he's been violent with her.' Michael rubbed his tired eyes. 'This time she got off lightly but it's frightened her. I think it's brought up some bad memories for her.'

'Poor Jac' Jasmine sighed. 'You know when Jonny works a night shift she sleeps with the light on?'

'Yeah I know.' Michael pulled three envelopes out his pocket 'anyway before she comes in here again I need to ask you why I'm getting letters for you addressed care of Michael Spence delivered here?'

'Three reasons. One; I can't have them delivered to Jac's house because then she'll find out I'm looking for our mother. Two; if I used Jac's address that means our mother would have it and I'd rather she didn't turn up unannounced at Jac's home. And three; if I die before she answers you need to take on the task for me.' Jasmine spoke reasonably

'I never said that I would…'

'I'm not asking' Jasmine cut him off as he handed her the letters. She opened the first two and was disappointed to find they were responses saying they didn't know where her mother was now. The third was addressed in handwriting Jasmine recognised. She held the envelope up. 'This is my mother's writing.'

'Well open it then' Michael spoke eagerly.

'I can't' she thrust the letter back at him. 'You do it'

'Alright' Michael sighed and slit the letter open. He read it quickly, it was only one page of folded A4 paper. 'Well its not positive reading. She wants to know why she is responsible for all those things that have happen to Jac, she makes a few feeble excuses and then goes on to question if Jac could be lying about it all anyway.'

'Oh' Jasmine looked disappointed.

'There is an address though' Michael said handing the young woman back the letter. 'She's in London.'

'She really is a piece of work' Jasmine muttered as she read her mother's words for herself. 'I think it's time to play the dying daughter card. Hand me my laptop would you?'

* * *

'Auntie Jac!' Ava exclaimed as she saw her auntie and uncle leaving the office. She ran up to her auntie and Jac scooped her up into her arms wincing slightly as Ava's body pressed against the bruises.

'Hey pumpkin' She hugged the little girl tightly and Ava hugged her back. 'I needed that' she smiled at her niece and kissed her on the cheek.

'Are we still going to see the ducks?' Ava asked.

'Of course we are' Jonny spoke 'I'm going to see if I can find some bread to feed them.' He kissed Ava's cheek and then Jac's. He smiled over his shoulder as he exited the ward to go up to Darwin to see if there was any bread in the staffroom.

Jac walked Ava back to the side room and plonked her down on the end of Jasmines bed.

'Hi Granddad' she smiled warmly at George Burrows who was now seated in the bedside chair.

'What on earth have you done to your wrist Jac? Its black and blue!' George exclaimed

'Oh its nothing' Jac hastily pulled down her sleeve to hide the bruising that was still developing.

'It looked like finger marks to me' George crossed his arms.

'Jac had an emergency patient on Darwin this morning. He was a bit anxious about needles, isn't that right Jac?' Jasmine quickly and naturally lied for her sister. Jac nodded her head quickly in response whilst shooting her sister a strange look.

'So he crushed your wrist?' George sounded concerned

'Yes' Jac lied. 'It happens all the time when you're inserting a cannula, I've been punched, kicked and slapped as well in the past.'

'Sounds like you should have danger money' George decided to let it go, convinced by Jac's words.

* * *

'I still think we should go to Cornwall and give this Joseph Byrne character a taste of his own medicine' Malick spoke from the sofa as he waited in Elliot Hope's office for his first meeting with team Naylor.

'I don't disagree with your sentiments' Henrik Hanssen spoke from his seat behind Jac's tidy desk. 'However two wrongs do not make a right.'

'He held her up against a wall.' Sacha spoke quietly. 'He had her terrified and held up against a wall because she turned him down' he felt Mo place a comforting hand on his shoulder. This was also her first meeting with the whole team, having only been told about its existence recently.

'I still can't believe he did it' Elliot shook head with disbelief 'I've told him not to come back, not to contact Jac or else I will be the one calling the police.'

'What did he say to that?' Ric Griffin asked, leaning up against the window sill with his hands in his pockets.

'He didn't say a lot, he is ashamed of what he's done. I told him he needs to get professional help, anger management classes, anything' Elliot sighed. 'To think he once cherished Jac and yet he still did this to her.'

Serena Campbell entered the tiny office and took a seat next to Malick. 'I can't believe it is the same man who danced so gentlemanly with Jac last night who has caused all this commotion' she sighed 'poor Jac. To think we encouraged her to go last night'.

'I' Elliot spoke up once more 'it was I who pushed her into going.'

'Let's not play the blame game' Ric shook his head 'I feel just as responsible.'

'Right let's keep this brief' Michael Spence spoke as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. 'We've all got wards to run and I don't know how long Jasmine and Ava can keep Jac distracted for.'

'Is she ok?' Mo asked

Michael nodded 'that kid is like therapy for her. However the conversation I've just had with her sister means we might have a new problem just on the horizon'

* * *

Jonny decided to pop his head in to say goodbye to Elliot before he left to take Jac and Ava to the park. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. He was momentarily shocked to see the small office full of people. Elliot, Ric, Michael, Sacha, Malick, Mr Hanssen, Serena and Mo were all crammed into the tiny space looking at Jonny with sheepish faces.

'Sorry I …' Jonny mumbled before asking 'what's going on?'

'Would you believe this is the wedding committee?' Sacha lied hopefully.

'Err…' Jonny looked at Mr Hanssen '…no' he answered slowly.

'Come in Nurse Maconie and shut door and we'll tell you why we are all here' Mr Hanssen spoke kindly. 'How is Ms Naylor?'

'She's ok' Jonny spoke slowly again still confused 'a little sore but she'll live.'

'Right well you might as well know that all these people you see in the room here' Sacha spoke again 'are actually here in support of Jac and, well, you as well I suppose.' Sacha smiled 'we are in effect team Naylor.'

'Right…ok…well….I don't understand' Jonny spluttered. 'This is really weird.'

'It's a way of us helping and supporting Jac without Jac knowing she is being helped' Ric explained.

'We're like her secret back up' Serena put in.

'How long has this been going on for?' Jonny asked a bit taken aback.

'Years' Elliot chuckled 'absolute years and she doesn't know'

'She should know' Jonny felt a lump of emotion build in his throat. 'I thought she had no one. She should know how much she is cared about' tears escaped from Jonny's eyes 'and is loved'.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for all the amazingly positive reviews, I'm glad 'Team Naylor' has been so positively received! Please keep reviewing because it's really encouraging! **

Jonny poked his head around the door to his and Jac's bedroom once more to check Jac was still asleep. He had left the bedside lamp on for her and from its light he could see she was turned away from the door, her long red hair spilling across both sets of pillows. Jonny could tell from her deep and even breathing she was still sleeping soundly.

He made his way back to the living room and sat down on the floor next to Ava where they were playing snakes and ladders.

'Is Auntie Jac poorly?' Ava asked him as he got himself comfortable.

'No she's just very tired' Jonny smiled at the little girl 'Auntie Jac has been so busy with work and looking after Mummy that she's worn herself out.'

'Oh' Ava said rolling the dice to take her turn. 'That's ok then'

The buzzer for the flat rang out shrilly. Jonny jumped to his feet. 'I wonder who that is?'

He answered the door to see Sacha and Mo.

'Jasmine has sent us' Sacha smiled at Jonny 'she wants us to be sure Jac is ok and show her some mock ups for your wedding invites.'

'You'd better come in then' Jonny smiled back knowing Jac would want to see her best friend now she was feeling calmer. 'She was asleep but…'

Jonny was cut off by the sound of Jac's sleepy voice calling 'is that Sacha Levy inviting himself in?'

Jonny grinned at Mo as Sacha walked past him along the corridor and stuck his head into their bedroom.

'Yes and Mo if that's ok' they heard Sacha informed his friend as he walked into the room.

'Auntie Jac! You're awake!' Ava exclaimed happily as she too ran into Jacs bedroom. 'I thought you were going to be asleep for ever' the little girl exclaimed dramatically as she scrambled up onto the bed to sit next to her auntie. Sacha chuckled as he too took a seat on the bed and Jac tied her hair back off her face and propped herself up on her pillows.

'What have you been doing whilst I've been sleeping then pumpkin?' Jac spoke to the little girl as she put an arm around her to stop her from falling off the edge.

'Playing snakes and ladders with Uncle Jonny' she snuggled against her auntie enjoying the attention.

'Did you win?' Ava nodded her head and Jac kissed the top of it before adding 'that's my girl.' Ava giggled. 'Could you go and ask uncle Jonny to make me a cup of tea?' Jac asked the little girl knowing Ava loved to have little tasks to do. Ava nodded and slid herself down off the bed and ran from the room to find her Uncle. 'That's why you have kids' she joked as she made herself more comfortable against her pillows. 'So why are you here?' she asked Sacha 'you should be at home sleeping surely?'

'I've had a few hours' Sacha waved aside his friends concerns 'besides I've got tomorrow off. I wanted to make sure you were ok.'

'I'm…'

'Do not say fine' Sacha interrupted his friend with a worried frown.

'Ok then, my wrist hurts and I've got a massive bruise on my shoulder where I hit the wall.' Sacha gently took Jac's bruised wrist in his hands to check on its progress. 'I think my pride is bruised worse than my wrist though' she half-heartedly joked.

'Why?' Sacha frowned 'You've got nothing to be ashamed of, Joseph did a horrid to thing to you and it wasn't your fault.'

'I know that' Jac sighed 'but he made me feel weak. I let myself be weak.'

'Don't be silly' Sacha put his arm around his friend's shoulders and Jac let herself lean into him. 'I know you won't believe it but you are the strongest person I know. You're already bouncing back from something that would take others days to recover from.'

'Thanks for rescuing me' Jac spoke softly.

'Anytime. I know you'd do the same for me' Sacha kissed the top of Jac's head. 'Now we've got more important things to discuss.'

'Such as?'

'Your wedding!' Sacha declared happily whilst Jac let out a soft groan.

…

'You haven't told her anything about 'team Naylor' have you?' Mo whispered to Jonny as he made tea and coffee.

Jonny shook his head 'I promised I wouldn't and I won't. How did you find out about it anyway?' Jonny was still a bit hurt they hadn't involved him and had refused to let him join in.

'Sacha told me. I thought it was a good idea.'

'It is but I hate keeping secrets from Jac, you know that.'

'What you think Jac's reaction would be if she ever found out? Trust me it's better this way; just pretend your finding out about it never happened' Mo shrugged her shoulders.

'Easy for you to say' Jonny muttered as he walked to the fridge to get the milk.

It wasn't Mo thought to herself. They hadn't told Jonny what they had been discussing before he'd walked into the room and as much as she hated keeping secrets from her friend Mo privately thought the less Jonny knew the better for the moment.

'I still find it a bit strange. It's like you lot are the avengers or something'

'Yeah well Jac is strange' Mo shrugged her shoulders again as she helped herself to a custard cream from the biscuit barrel sat on the work top. 'She's the only person I know who finds help and support a personal insult.'

'That's my fiancée you're insulting' Jonny reminded her. 'Anyway look at these pictures of Jac and Ava feeding the ducks this afternoon' Jonny changed the subject taking his phone out of his pocket. 'Honestly Ava is so cute and Jac looks so beautiful when she's being all maternal.'

'I just can't believe you've got photographic evidence of Jac Naylor feeding ducks' Mo mused taking a cautious sip of her hot coffee.

…

'We have three options for wedding invites' Sacha said as he laid out the three samples on the coffee table in the living room. 'Now I have my favourite but I won't say anything until you two have picked yours' he grinned at the couple who were sat on the sofa with Ava cuddled up on Jac's lap. The little girl had just had her bath and was feeling sleepy already.

'Is he for real?' Jac rolled her eyes at Mo who just laughed back.

Jonny leaned forward and picked up the first sample which was a traditional looking affair complete with lace and ribbon. 'I think we can safely say no to this one?' Jonny held up the card so Jac could see it. She pulled a disgusted face. 'I thought so' Jonny laughed as he placed the sample back down on the table. He picked up the two remaining invites. 'So its either this one' he held up a plain white invite with just their names embossed in sliver on the front. 'Or this one' Jonny smiled as held up the sample using the photograph Granddad George had taken of the couple at the beach.

'I can tell you want that one' Jac rolled her eyes.

'What's wrong with it?' Jonny laughed

'It's a bit…' Jac searched around for the right word 'mushy?'

'I think it's a beautiful photograph of the pair of you' Mo spoke up 'and its more personal'

'I think you're out voted Jac' Sacha smiled at his friend 'it's a romantic picture and it'd be nice for George to know his granddaughter is using a photograph he has taken for her wedding invites.'

Jac smoothed Ava's hair. 'All this wedding talk as bored Ava to sleep' she spoke softly noticing the little girl had fallen into a slumber on her chest. 'If that's the one you want Jonny we'll go with it' she smiled at him.

'Right I'll get those ordered tomorrow' Sacha spoke as he wrote down a note on his ever growing list. 'I think we did well earlier with the guest list just remember to let me know if there is anyone you want to add'. They had spent the whole of dinner coming up with the guest list with Jonny wanting to invite everyone and Jac trying to keep numbers down to a minimum. In the end Jonny won after Mo pointed out that anyone could just turn up at the hospital chapel and they were having the reception in a public bar.

'Jac has picked Ava as flower girl and Jasmine to be bridesmaid. Jasmine wants to go through colour schemes with you so I'll leave that to her' Sacha smiled at Jac. 'Jonny who are you going to have as best man?'

'I'm not having a best man' Jonny laughed

'You've got to have a best man Jonny' Mo sounded exasperated 'who is going to hold the rings?'

'You will, you daft cow' Jonny grinned at his best friend 'I'm having a best woman instead'

'Aww really?' Mo looked chuffed.

'Of course' Jonny smiled 'And you'll be a groomsman won't you Sacha?'

'Oi, hands off!' Jac said playfully 'if you can have a best woman then I want Sacha to be my man of honour.'

'Seriously?' Sacha laughed loudly.

'Shh!' Jac scolded him as Ava stirred in her sleep. She rubbed the little girls back to settle her back down against her chest.

'Sorry' Sacha whispered with a big grin on his face 'are you serious?'

'Of course' Jac smiled at him 'how else am I going to get through this?'

'You make it sound like you're about to undergo torture' Jonny laughed.

'So long as I end up married to you it can be as tortuous as it likes'

'Aww, you're such an old romantic' Jonny smirked.

'Talking of romance' Sacha coughed 'we need to discuss the first dance'

'I am willing to compromise on this actually' Jac took them all by surprise. 'I'm willing to do a first dance so long as there are no speeches.'

'Agreed' Jonny nodded his approval. 'I wasn't looking forward to standing up and making a speech, the vows will be stressful enough. Plus nobody actually appreciates the speeches expect for family, and well, we are limited on that.'

'Ok' Sacha nodded 'it's your wedding so how you both want it is how it will go'. Sacha added 'no speeches' to his list. 'So what about song choices for this first dance?'

'I know which one I want' Jonny smiled at Jac as he reached over to tuck a strand of hair that fallen lose from her messy bun behind her ear.

'So do I' Jac smiled back at him.

She remembered dancing with Jonny to the song they were both thinking of in the kitchen of her old flat the evening of the day he had proposed to her. She had mocked him for singing along to Coldplay whilst he cooked their dinner. He had responded by pulling her into a tight embrace and then slowly waltzing with her in the tiny room as he sang 'And sing slow-ow-ow-ow it down' softly to her. She had tucked her head under his chin as he continued to sing 'Through chaos as it swirls, It's us against the world'. She had been heavily pregnant with Amelia at the time and the baby had kicked out so hard Jonny was able to feel it against his own stomach as he danced with the mother of his unborn child. 'You've never looked more beautiful' he had whispered in her ear and, despite the fact she had been dressed in a pair of maternity pyjama bottoms and one of Jonny's old t-shirts at the time, Jac had never before felt more beautiful


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for reading. Please keep reviewing as it is helpful to know what is liked and disliked when I'm writing. Opinions and suggestion are always welcome! **

'Right Sacha, I'm here what's the emergency' Jac spoke breathlessly as she hurried onto AAU with Ava in her arms.

'What?' Sacha looked confused as Jac put Ava down on the nurses station and began to pull off the little girls hat and mittens.

'You paged me, I'm assuming it was of vital importance' Jac frowned at him and Sacha now knew he was likely to be in a lot of trouble.

'Um. Yes. I did page you but that was before I knew it was your day off. You might want to check your phone instead.' Sacha smiled at his friend hoping the presence of Ava might dampen down her usually fiery temper.

'You mean to tell me that there isn't an emergency and I've just rushed in here with my less than impressed three year old on my day off for no reason?' Jac snarled as she fished her phone out of her pocket. 'I've got wedding cake samples in the office on AUU ready for you to try when you visit Jasmine this afternoon' she read the text message from Sacha aloud. She glared at him momentarily speechless.

'Would you like to try them now?' Sacha asked hopefully

'NO SACHA I WOULD NOT' Jac shouted at her friend.

'Auntie Jac you're meant to use your indoor voice in the hospital' Ava piped up from her seat on the AAU desktop.

'She has a point you know' the Irish tones of Mary Claire spoke from her position behind the desk. 'Come on Ava, let's go and get you a drink so your Auntie Jac can say _civilised_ things _quietly_ to silly Sacha.' The nurse empathised the words 'civilised' and 'quietly' as she glared at the two adults in front of her. She took the little girl by the hand and headed off to the staffroom.

'I'm sorry' Sacha did his best pathetic face. 'I didn't realise it was your day off or else I never would have paged you'

Jac crossed her arms across her chest as she continued to glare at Sacha.

'Who leaves their pager on, on their day off anyway?' Sacha laughed trying joviality this time.

'I'm a senior cardiothoracic consultant currently in the midst of a break through medical trial. Of course my pager is on. It's never turned off' Jac spoke with gritted teeth.

* * *

'Here you go, one hot chocolate' Jonny smiled as he handed Jasmine the drink. It had become a ritual for him to spend his morning tea break visiting his sister-in-law to be.

'How much longer do you think I'll have to stay here Jonny?' Jasmine sighed. She had been asking about going home for the last three days but to no avail.

'I don't know' Jonny patted the young girls arm sympathetically 'I think they want to make sure you are as well as possible before they discharge you this time.'

'I'm bored and I miss Ava' Jasmine sulked

'I know, but Jac and Ava will be in this afternoon to see you' Jonny gave Jasmine a positive smile 'and you never know Granddad might pop in again.'

'Jonny? Can I ask you something?'

'Sure' Jonny suddenly felt nervous; so far he'd managed to avoid Jasmines probingly personal questions.

'I promise you don't have answer if you don't want to' Jasmine grinned at him knowing he would be worried about her questioning.

'Go on then' Jonny grinned back.

'What made you fall in love with Jac?'

'Oh, that wasn't what I thought you were going to ask.' He lent back into his chair as he thought about his answer. 'Well I guess at first I approached her because she was, and still is, so beautiful'

'That's a good start' Jasmine laughed.

'She is like no one I've ever met before. She comes across as hard, cold and stubborn with a ferocious temper but its once you get to know her you realise those parts of her are there by necessity and they enable her to do her job to an unbelievably high standard. Really she is just as vulnerable as the rest of us.' Jonny smiled apologetically at Jasmine. 'I'm sorry I'm not very good at this sort of thing.'

Jasmine shook her head 'you're doing fine'

'I guess it's the way she doesn't hide how she is feeling, if she's cross with you she lets you know it. She doesn't do falsity, she gives you the facts, possibly a bit too bluntly, but at least you know where you are with her. When she found out that I'd lost my parents when I was young she didn't offer me molly codling sympathy she just accepted it without judgement or probing questions. I can just _be _with Jac, I don't need to pretend'

'I guess she understands better than most, what it's like to not to have a family' Jasmine mused.

Jonny nodded 'you know what? She gives me the strength to get up and keep going every day because if she can do it after all she's been through then so can I. She offers love and support without even knowing she's doing it. I thank God every day for Amelia because if it hadn't been for her unexpected existence Jac and I never would have gotten our act together. I think that was her purpose. As short as her life was I think she was made to show us that we are meant to be together and life apart would just be worthless.' Jonny stopped and wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes. 'I'm sorry' he gave Jasmine an embarrassed smile.

'Don't be silly' she smiled as she handed him a box of tissues 'I think it's wonderful.'

'Would it be sickening to say I'm also so proud of her?' Jonny took a tissue 'I love the way she has used her incredible intellect to develop a skill that helps people when they are staring death in the face. I think that's more wonderful.'

'It's not sickening its beautiful' Jasmine smiled 'you should tell her, everything you've said to me you should tell Jac, although she probably already knows it.'

'Are you kidding?' Jonny gave a watery laugh 'I don't think I would get past the first line before I'd become a blubbering mess.'

* * *

'OK so you're cross with me' Sacha tried again to make peace with his friend 'I'm cross with me too if I'm honest, but come on, come with me' Sacha grabbed her hand a started pulling her towards the office.

'Sacha, would you get off me' Jac protested as she had no choice but to follow him

'Now look at these cake pictures and taste the samples and you'll feel better about the whole thing' Sacha continued as he pulled Jac through the door of the office.

'Sacha I don't even like cake' Jac continued to protest.

'Ah Ms Naylor' Ric Griffin greeted her from behind the desk 'I thought that was your dulcet tones I could hear just now'

Sacha pulled out a box and set it on the desk. 'Now we have traditional fruit cake, a plain vanilla sponge or chocolate' he spoke proudly as he carefully took each small cake sample out of the box 'now I know you don't have a sweet tooth but maybe we could do a poll?' He decided take Jac's stony silence as a 'yes'. 'Ric you're a man who loves a good wedding. Do you have any preference when it comes to cake?'

Ric stood up from his desk in silence. He gave Sacha a dignified stern look and then marched out of the office.

'You are such an idiot' Jac sighed as she crossed her arms once more.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you once again for the amazingly supportive reviews! For the guest reviewer who suggested Jac should possibly have another baby of her own; this idea had originally crossed my mind when I first plotted out the story. However for reasons that should hopefully become clear (if my writing is good enough) Jac is unable to have any more children (I think I've briefly touched on this in chapter 24). As Team Naylor have been so well received I can confirm I do have plans to feature them in future chapters. I had great fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

Jac walked up to the flat hand in hand with niece keeping her pace slow to match Ava's. They had walked to the park after lunch and were on their way back to the flat so Ava could have her afternoon nap. Jac was enjoying these simple days at home with Ava, it was hard believe a couple of months ago she was begrudging her enforced part time working hours. Now she felt the work/home balance was just perfect. She opened the front door and was met with a deafening roar of 'Surprise!'

'Jasmine!' Jac exclaimed as Ava ran forward to hug her mother.

'Ouch! Careful darling!' Jasmine laughed as she hugged her little girl.

'Have they discharged you?' Jac asked still in shock taking in the presence of her sister, Sacha and Mo all crammed into the tiny hallway.

'Just for this afternoon' Jasmine smiled 'because we're taking you wedding dress shopping!'

'Really?' Jac felt a bit suspicious. When she had spoken with Michael yesterday he had seemed reluctant to say how much longer Jasmine would need to stay in hospital for.

'Well I don't see what harm I can come to the presence of three doctors' Jasmine laughed as she pulled Ava's hat off the child's head and smoothed down her hair. 'Mo has volunteered to look after Munchkin here.'

'She should be just about ready for her afternoon nap' Jac smiled as Ava yawned.

'Can you read to me mummy?' Ava asked leaning against her mother

'Sure' Jasmine smiled and walked stiffly with Ava to her bedroom thinking that she should have just discharged herself earlier.

* * *

Jac had been pleasantly surprised at how smoothly the wedding dress shopping was going. Sacha had driven them to a wedding boutique where Jac had been pleased at the Russian shop owners brisk and efficient manor at helping them choose a flower girl dress for Ava and a bridesmaids dress for Jasmine. Ties and pocket handkerchiefs were easily selected for the groom, Granddad George and Sacha to match with the dusky pink colour scheme. Jac had surprised them all with her choice of colour but when Jasmine, realising Jac didn't want her wedding to scream Christmas, had suggested the warm hue of dark pink Jac just knew it would look perfect and understated.

'And now for the bride' Sacha grinned.

Yulianathe elderly boutique owner gave Jac a long considered look 'I'm thinking Ivory, not white'

'Jac would only want something simple and elegant' Sacha butted in.

'Quite right' Yuliananodded 'with those eyes and cheek bones and that stunning hair why detract attention?'

'I am sat right here you know' Jac muttered feeling uncomfortable.

'You come with me darling, I have something that will look just perfect on you' Yulianatook hold of Jac's hand and pulled her to her feet. 'You know I can always tell the marriages that will work by the way the bride to be behaves' Yulianaspoke as she pulled a reluctant Jac along behind her to the fitting room 'you my darling will have a long and happy marriage. I guarantee it.'

'How do you know that?' Jac asked sceptically.

'Because you are not caught up in the huff and fluff of a fussy wedding' Yulianasmiled at Jac 'for you the day is a bother caused by everyone else. But you know at the end of it you'll have your husband and that is all that matters to you.' Yulianatook out her tape measure and began measuring Jac. 'And of course I met Jonny last week when he came in for his suit fitting' she chuckled 'he is a man who cherishes what he has, you are lucky.'

'Yes' Jac smiled 'I am'.

'So now you confirm it for me, I know I am right.' Yuliana beamed at Jac's reflection in the mirror. 'Now don't you worry, I will have you in a dress that will amplify your natural beauty and so it will be effortless for you to be the picturesque bride. Just remember to smile like this yes?'

Jac couldn't help but laugh at the woman's advice, wondering where on earth Sacha had found out about this particular boutique.

* * *

'Now, what do you think?' Yuliana asked Sacha and Jasmine as she led Jac back out into the main shop. Jac was dressed in a simple ivory empire line floor length gown. 'Give them a slow twirl darling so they can see the fishtail hemline' Yuliana directed Jac. Feeling awkward Jac did as she was told and slowly revolved on the spot.

'Can one of you say something please?' Jac spoke as she turned back to face her sister and her friend who were both being uncharacteristically silent.

'Wow' Sacha uttered at last 'I'm sorry it's just…wow'.

'You look so beautiful' Jasmine burst out before dissolving into tears.

'My work here is done' Yuliana sighed happily as one of her sales assistants waltzed in with a box of tissues for Jasmine.

'What about a veil?' Sacha asked

'No way!' Jac protested at the same time as Yuliana shook her head.

'No. No veil' Yuliana stepped in front of Jac and carefully considered her appearance once more. 'Nancy, fetch me the foot stool and the tiara we were admiring yesterday' she ordered to her sales assistant.

Nancy returned with the foot stall, the tiara and a hairbrush. 'Don't mind me darling' Yuliana spoke to Jac as she stepped up on the stool behind her and carefully untied her messy bun. 'Now a veil would be too traditional and would hide this gorgeous hair' she spoke as she brushed it through carefully. 'Turn to face me darling' she spoke kindly to Jac who obeyed her commands. 'Now a simple accessory such as this will finish the look quite nicely' Yuliana smiled as she placed a vintage looking gold tiara made up of tiny flowers and leaves decorated with fresh water pearls and crystals on Jac's head. 'Quite beautiful' Yuliana murmured softly as she smiled at Jac. 'Nancy bring over that mirror'

Nancy wheeled over a full length standing mirror and placed it in front of Jac. Yuliana stepped aside so Jac could see herself. 'You see it darling?' Yuliana spoke softly so only Jac and Nancy could hear her 'you see how beautiful you look when you smile?'

* * *

'Sacha darling, we mustn't leave it so long between visits' Yuliana reached up and kissed Sacha's left cheek and then his right.

'you two know each other?' Jac asked as she took out her mobile from her pocket to check for messages.

'Yuliana is a dear friend of my mothers' Sacha explained as he hugged the helpful shop owner.

'So that explains it' Jac laughed 'I wondered how you knew exactly where to take me wedding shopping.' Her face suddenly dropped into a frown as she listened to increasing frantic voice mail messages from Antoine Malick and Jonny. 'What the hell have you done?' she asked Jasmine.


End file.
